Star Wars Droids FFV
by gdedwards11
Summary: You know those adventures 3PO talked about in the very first movie. R2-D2 and 3PO are on those adventures FFV


Page **210** of **210**

Star Wars

Original Screenplay written by Geoffrey D. Edwards

Under no circumstances will we/I release any of these screenplays without the express permission of Disney and or Lucas Films.

 **ALL DROID MOVIES COMBINED**

 **droids**

 **Droid Adventures**

 **Droids Safari** \- complete

WGAW Registry: 1642048 Unsolicited – Not asked for

 **SC** – Stands for **S** ub- **C** aptions.

 **ABSC** – Stands for **A** dlib **B** lips **S** ub- **C** aptions.

 **Adlib Blips** – means that the person playing R2D2 can  
adlib here. He can put in whatever noises he wants to  
make R2 speak.

 **Begin Lines**

In the beginning of the movie, after the disappearing words,  
we show a factory. This is where we'll need the guys who did  
the graphics for the Transformers movies.

Start with just a small part of R2D2. Then, through an assembly  
line, begin to build on him. Keep building for several minutes until  
the figure begins to look like R2D2.

Finish him up with a few more parts, painting, the activation,  
then end the scene. Do what you have to, to save time. On  
Senator Organa's Corvette. The Senator has just commanded  
Captain Antilles to wipe 3PO's memory clean.

Which may not go with George Lucas' idea about how 3PO  
doesn't remember things but we're going to make a change.  
R2 laughs when the request is made to wipe 3PO's memory  
but 3PO is mortified.

 **1 int: senators corvette – main corridor**

 **3PO** **  
**Oh dear, what am I going to do? They can't wipe my  
memory clean. And it's not funny R2. I won't remember who  
you are you know?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Yeah, I guess you're right. So what are we going  
to do?

 **3PO** **  
**I was… hoping you would think of something.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We could escape.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh, very funny.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC No, I think that's our only option.

 **3PO** **  
**You've got to be kidding, how in the world are we going  
to do that. And besides, we're with friends, why would  
we want to?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC It's up to you but if you don't want your memory  
wiped, we have to get off this ship.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… I don't know… I guess we should… wait, how are we even  
going to accomplish that?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC There's a small shuttle in the shuttle bay.

 **3PO** **  
**And how do you propose we take that? It will surely be  
guarded by the ships computer.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I'll take care of that. We just have to get in undetected.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… C'mon, let's go.

The two droids make their way to the SHUTTLE BAY of the  
Senators Corvette. They arrive at the bay door.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**There's no one here.

 **R2** **  
**Of course not, like you said, the ships computer is  
monitoring it.

R2 opens the DOOR, we see the SHUTTLE.

 **3PO** **  
**It's a short range vessel, we'll not get very far in it.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Yeah so we'll have to get to a planet quickly. We're  
flying over one now.

 **3PO** **  
**What if it's uninhabitable?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Then we won't have to worry about anything, get in,  
I'm sure they've discovered that the bay has been accessed.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Runs to the shuttle**_ _ **  
**_But I thought…

R2 Closes the door and JAMS THE ACCESS PANEL.

 **2 int: corvette - bridge**

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Hits a button on his COMM..**_ _ **  
**_Senator Organa?

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Yes captain?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Someone… or something, is accessing the shuttle bay.

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Who?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I… I don't know sir, whoever it is has jammed the  
controls.

 **Sen Org V.O** **  
**Get someone down there, I'll meet you!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes sir.

The captain switches to ANOTHER COMM.. and detaches  
a security detail to the shuttle bay.

 **3 Int: Corvette – shuttle bay**

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Sits down**_ _ **  
**_I'm sure they're coming R2, we'll be deactivated for sure  
this time.

 **R2** **  
** _ **Plugged into THE SHUTTLES COMPUTER**_ _ **  
**_ABSC I'll take care of it.

 **4 Ext: Space - corvette**

The SHUTTLE BAY DOORS open. The ship lifts off and exits  
out into space.

 **5 Int: Corvette – shuttle bay entrance**

Senator Organa meets Captain Antilles and THE SECURITY  
DETAIL. They're trying to get in.

 **Sen Org** **  
**What's wrong?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**It is jammed sir.

Cap Ant gets a call on his COMM..

 **Shipmate 1 V.O.** **  
**Sir, the shuttle has left the ship.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Track it!

 **Shipmate 1 V.O.** **  
**We're trying sir, whoever is on that ship is jamming  
our signal, we're losing it.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Give chase!

 **Shipmate 1 V.O.** **  
**Yes sir.

 **4 EXT: Space – The corvette**

The Senators Corvette takes off in pursuit.

 **6 Ext: Space – emergency shuttle**

The shuttle is making for the surface of Skako.

 **7 INT: Shuttle - bridge**

 **R2** **  
**ABSC They're following us!

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_They'll shoot us down! R2, what are we going to do?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I took care of that but they'll fix it in time, we have  
to make a break for it.

 **3PO** **  
**You took…

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We have another problem.

 **3PO** **  
**What?

 **R2** **  
** _ **Show fuel gage**_ _ **  
**_ABSC We're almost out of fuel!

 **3PO** **  
**We're what?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We need to land quickly.

 **6 EXT: space - Shuttle**

The ENGINES SHUT DOWN. The PLANETS GRAVITY catches  
it.

 **2 INT: Corvette - Bridge**

The Senator, Captain, and several others look over the  
helmsman's shoulder.

 **Helmsman** **  
**They've cut their engines.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So… it'll be easier to catch them right?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Maybe, but what it means is that we can't track them  
as well.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh… smart.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Whoever is that's flying that shuttle, knows what he's  
doing.

 **8 EXT: Shuttle - Planet Usk - atmosphere**

 **7 INT: Shuttle - bridge**

 **R2** **  
** _ **Calls out in blips**_ _ **  
**_ABSC Here goes nothing!

 **3PO** **  
**R2, why did you cut the engines? Oh my god, did we run  
out of fuel?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC No, but if we don't save fuel, we won't have enough  
to land. Besides, with the engines cut they won't be able  
to track us, and… hopefully we'll lose them in this cloud  
cover.

 **9 EXT: Outside shuttle**

Careening through the planets CLOUDS.

 **10 INT: Corvette - Bridge**

 **Helmsman** **  
**We've lost tracking altogether.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You saw where they went in, follow them.

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yes sir.

 **11 EXT: Atmosphere – Corvette**

They fly into the clouds behind the shuttle.

 **12 Ext:Atmosphere - shuttle**

The shuttle steers off in a different direction. They have to  
use ENGINE PULSES to change direction.

 **11b EXT: Atmosphere – Corvette**

View of Corvette.

 **10 INT: Corvette - Bridge**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**I have traces of them but…

 **Sen Org** **  
**But what?

 **Co-pilot** **  
**They…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…They used their engines just enough to change directions…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…there isn't enough to track them. They must have shut  
down again.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So, we've lost them?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**We could try to find them but…

 **Sen Org** **  
**Needle in a haystack, I get it. Forget it, re-enter space, we've  
more important things to attend to.

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yes sir.

 **11c EXT: Atmosphere – Corvette**

Pulls up and heads back toward space.

 **7 INT: Shuttle – Bridge**

 **R2** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_ABSC YES!

 **3PO** **  
**What?

 **R2** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_ABSC It worked…

 **12 Ext: Atmosphere - shuttle**

He FIRES UP THE ENGINES again.

 **7 Int: Shuttle - bridge**

 **R2** **  
**ABSC They gave up!

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… good… I guess.

 **R2** **  
** _ **Fighting to fly the shuttle**_ _ **  
**_ABSC Yeah, now we have to figure out how to land this thing.

 **3PO** **  
**What does that mean?

R2 struggles to maintain control of the shuttle.

 **12b Ext: Shuttle – in the clouds now**

HIGH WINDS and clouds, then, it turns dark.

 **R2** **  
** _ **Show fuel gage**_ _ **  
**_ABSC We're very low on fuel.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… R2, are we going to crash?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC No.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… good.

 **13 EXT: View From the ground.**

The ship gets closer to THE GROUND. We can only see  
A FEW LIGHTS ON IT from the ground and the BLUE  
FLAME FROM IT'S ENGINES. They get closer to the  
ground. Closer, closer.

 **12c INT: Shuttle - bridge**

 **3PO** **  
**We're coming in kind of fast aren't we?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Strap yourself in!

 **3PO** **  
** _ **As he straps himself in**_ _ **  
**_Oh dear, I know I'm going to regret this!

 **13 EXT: shuttle - landing**

It looks as though the ship is going to crash. And then…  
it quickly slows to a hover and sets down gently, the  
engines shut down.

 **14 INT: Shuttle – bridge**

 **3PO** **  
**R2, that… that was fantastic.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Thanks. Did you hear the engines shut down?

 **3PO** **  
**Yes.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I didn't turn them off.

 **3PO** **  
**You di…

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Yep. We just ran out of fuel.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh dear.

 **15 EXT: Outside the shuttle – Night – Dark**

The two move away from the shuttle.

 **3PO** **  
**Grassy plains if I'm guessing right. Hard to tell in this  
dark. There must be civilization nearby.

 **R2** **  
** _ **Uses his spot light but it doesn't help much**_ _ **  
**_ABSC I hope you're right.

 **Time passes:**

The two have been roaming for hours.

 **R2 cont.** **  
**ABSC It should be getting light by now.

 **3PO** **  
**Yes, I agree. I hope this isn't one of those planets with  
the long nights.

 **More time passes:**

They've been traveling for two days.

 **3PO** **  
**R2, my power cells are running dangerously low. How are you doing?

No response.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**R2… R2?

3PO realizes that R2 is no longer beside him. He walks  
back a ways and finds R2. No light on his cowling, he  
taps on R2's top, no response.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Oh, R2, why didn't you tell me, I could have transferred  
some of my energy to you.

Then, the camera fixes on 3PO's eyes.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Oh dear.

3PO's eyes grow dim and then shut down.

!

!

!

 **15 years later**

!

!

!

 **16 Ext: Different Prairie – Bal Afterburner and his** **  
** **son Inis – Night**

Bal and Inis are in A VEHICLE OF SORTS scavenging for metal  
to get money for recycling. The vehicle stops in the middle of  
THE PRAIRIE and the two jump out.

 **Bal** **  
**Look along that tree line, I'll look over here.

Inis heads towards a TREE LINE at the edge of the prairie.  
Bal scavenges an open area where SOME GARBAGE was  
dumped. It's dark so they both search with FLASHLIGHTS  
of sorts.

Bal turns over several items but turns up no metal.  
Inis is spying the tree line when he comes upon R2 and  
3PO, lifeless, frozen in time.

 **Inis** **  
**Dad… over here!

Bal runs over.

 **Bal** **  
**What did you find?

Then he sees the two droids

 **Bal cont.** **  
**Wow… this is… great!

 **Inis** **  
**Wonder where they came from?

 **Bal** **  
**I don't know but droids are filled with all kinds of valuable  
metals, we'll get a good chunk for these. I'll bring the  
Hauler over, you help me load them in.

 **Inis** **  
**Ok.

Bal gets the vehicle and pulls it over by the droids. Bal  
and Inis load them, with great difficulty, they're heavy.

 **Inis** **  
**Are we going to keep looking?

 **Bal** **  
**Na, I want to get back and take these things apart.

 **Inis** **  
**Can I help?

 **Bal** **  
**Of course.

They zoom off.

 **17 EXT: Afterburner home - out building – Still night**

 **18 INT: Inside the Out building**

His WIFE HAGE, his DAUGHTER VEL and his son Inis.  
They all live on A FARM OF SORTS, SOME LIVESTOCK.  
MOSTLY SCRAP JUNK. Bal and his family live better than  
a lot of his neighbors and fellow citizens because he works  
for it and because he lives a fairly respectable life.

Inis is feeding the CHICKEN LIKE CREATURES when he hears  
something outside by his house. He creeps over to the door  
of the outbuilding and peaks outside.

 **19 Ext: Out front of Bals home – dusky - cool**

TOWNSMEN, a faction of about 12 have surrounded the  
Afterburner home and are calling for Bal to come out.

 **LIDETH** **  
** _ **Calls to Bal**_ _ **  
**_Bal, we got your house surrounded, come out peaceful like  
and no one gets hurt!

Bal sticks his head out from behind his house, weapon  
in hand and calls back.

 **Bal** **  
**Go home Lideth, we'll discuss any issues concerning  
the Empire at the next committee meeting!

 **Lideth** **  
**Nope… we need the Empire in here, you need to change  
your position!

 **Bal** **  
**Go home Lideth, I'm not discussing it now.

 **Lideth** **  
**We can change your mind for you if you want?

Bal takes a position outside near the house.

 **18 Int: Inside out building**

Inis is panicking, he LOOKS AROUND THE OUTBUILDING  
for something to, maybe, fight with but he doesn't see  
anything. Then he sees the two lifeless droids. He looks  
around and finds A MACHINE OF SORTS.

He pulls it over, plugs it in to A RECEPTACLE on THE  
WALL. He takes the TWO LEADS coming out of it and  
looks for a place to attach them to R2. He can't find  
anything. He grabs a tool and pry's open one of R2'S  
SMALL DOORS at the top of his cowling.

He hooks one of the leads to whatever is inside R2's door  
and hooks the other lead to R2's foot. He TURNS ON THE  
MACHINE stands back and watches.

Eventually R2'S LIGHTS COME ON and R2 springs to life.  
He tips forward on his two wheels and blips something to  
Inis. Inis doesn't know what R2 is saying. R2 realizes this,  
he also sees the boy is desperate.

He follows the boy to the door of the outbuilding and peaks  
out. R2 sees what's going on so he quickly rolls over to 3PO  
and extends a charging jack from his insides, plugs into 3PO  
and before long, 3PO COMES BACK TO LIFE.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Wakes up**_ _ **  
**_Oh… dear… R2 are you… oh. Where are we?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We're in the middle of a war.

 **3PO** **  
**What's new?

 **R2** **  
**Another adventure?

 **3PO** **  
**Adventure, is that what you think this is?

 **R2** **  
**I need you to translate for this boy.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at Inis**_ _ **  
**_Oh, hello, I'm C3PO Cobourg re…

 **R2** **  
**ABSC …Never mind all that, this boy's family is in  
trouble!

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… my… well what… should we do?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I'm not sure yet, ask him what's going on  
out there?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh…  
 _ **Looks at Inis**_ _ **  
**_He… wants to know what's going on out… there?

 **Inis** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_My… Mom and Dad… and my sister. Those people  
are from the committee. They want my dad to vote  
on something and if he doesn't they're going to hurt  
my family!

 **R2** **  
**ABSC What are they voting on?

 **3PO** **  
**He asks what they're voting on?

 **Inis** **  
**I don't know really, I think they want him to join  
them or something. Please, you have to help me!

 **3PO** **  
**Help… what can we do?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC …Help!

R2 heads for the door and works his way outside.

 **3PO** **  
**Help… but we can't… Oh dear…

3PO follows R2 out.

 **18 Ext: Outbuilding**

R2 tells 3PO to walk out and distract the attackers.  
3PO, skeptical about the idea but does it anyway.  
3PO walks out and calls to the faction.

 **3PO** **  
**Um… Excuse me. Can someone help me over here,  
I'm trying to load this weapon and I'm not sure I'm  
doing it right.

 **Lideth** **  
**Weapon? Get that droid, he's trying to help Afterburner!

3PO runs, several of them give chase. Lideth and the rest  
of his men watch. Before long, NOISES come from behind  
Bal's home. Out of the darkness, R2 comes rolling out alone.  
He transmits some bleeps.

 **Lideth** **  
**What the… where the hell did they go?

 **Bal O.C.** **  
** _ **Yells from behind the house**_ _ **  
**_Lideth, why don't you and your men come get us!

 **Lideth** **  
** _ **Looks at his men**_ _ **  
**_It's a trick, we're going back there but don't fall for anything.

Bal pops out from behind the house and starts shooting  
at the men that have come forward..

In the mean time R2 is rolling toward Lideth and his  
remaining men. A SMALL GRAPPLING HOOK appears  
from one of his hatches. Lideth and his men stop to  
look at R2. When R2 gets close enough, HE FIRES  
the grappling hook which is attached to a rope.

The grapple itself, hits one of Lideth's men square  
between the eyes and knocks him out cold. R2 then  
RETRACTS the hook.

 **20 Ext: Behind Afterburner house – dusky - Cool**

3PO and the Afterburners are out back of the house  
watching.

 **3PO** **  
**Didn't know he could do that.

 **20.5 Ext: Back out front of the Afterburners home**

Bal runs out firing A BLASTER RIFLE at the men. He  
takes out a couple. Lideth and his men fire back. R2  
fires his grappling hook again and knocks out another  
man. Before long, Lideth is down to four men. Bal,  
though under fire is holding his own.

 **20b Ext: 3PO with the rest of the family**

Inis starts to run out to help. His mother calls out  
in panic, 3PO catches him.

 **3PO** **  
**You don't want to go out there, you'll get hurt and  
I'll never forgive myself.

 **Inis** **  
**Let me go, my dad needs help!

 **3PO** **  
**Please, young man, stay here and protect us.

 **Inis** **  
** _ **Looks at 3PO then at his mom and sister**_ _ **  
**_Oh… ok.

Hage and Vel look at 3PO pleased.

 **19 Ext: Fighting – out front of the afterburner home**

R2 and Bal, still caught up in the action.

R2 hits his thruster jets and lifts off. Lideth and his  
men watch R2 as he flies overhead. R2 fires the grappling  
hook again, knocking out one man and wrapping the ROPE  
around the other three before they realize what's going on.

R2 Pulls the rope tight. Tight enough that they have to  
drop their weapons. They're trapped, Bal comes out of  
hiding and takes control of the situation.

 **21 int: next day – Meeting hall in Marseilles – Midst** **  
** **of a meeting.**

Bal, some of his friends, R2 and 3PO are standing in  
back listening.

 **ANDOC** **  
**Come to order… come to order. Ok, the first issue of the day… we  
need to deal with faction issues! Apparently there was a  
coup that attacked Bal Afterburners home last night. Anyone  
want to speak on that matter?

TENZOCK, the leader of the opposing side stands up!

 **Tenzock** **  
**I will…  
 _ **He looks at Lideth who stands in handcuffs**_ _ **  
**_…I want to personally apologize for the behavior of some of  
our party. This coup was not agreed upon by the rest of us. The  
offenders will be dealt with!

Lideth squirms.

 **Andoc** **  
**Everyone satisfied with that?

Grumbling.

 **Andoc cont.** **  
**Good…  
 _ **Gavel goes down**_ _ **  
**_On to other business…

 **HANDEREL** **  
** _ **Shouts out**_

We need to vote… once and for all! We're four months behind on  
giving our decision to the main Government as to whether we want  
the Empire to rule or not!

 **GENTSON** **  
** _ **Follows**_

Yeah, are we going to stay with the Hutt's or are we going to do…  
the right thing, and let the Empire Govern?

 **ZECHEN** **  
** _ **Repeals**_ _ **  
**_You guys are nuts, if we let the Empire in here we'll be a lot worse  
off than we are now!

 **GENTSON** **  
**That argument is getting old. The Empire has offered to help us.  
They'll fix our economy and our infrastructure. We have to vote  
them in!

 **COSH** **  
**We can't, we'll pay for it! The Empire are pirates… we've heard  
enough!

 **ZECHEN** **  
**Rumors!

They all start arguing loudly.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **To Bal**_ _ **  
**_Do they really want the Empire here?

 **Bal** **  
**We have to send a vote to the main government here on Usk. There's  
no guarantee either way. If enough territories vote for the Empire,  
it won't matter.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
** _ **To Bal**_

I agree R2, the Empire is evil. That's for sure. We were on  
Coruscant when the decision was made to let the Empire rule  
on behalf of the republic senate. I'm sure you don't want that.

 **Bal** **  
**Really, maybe you should say something.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… I don't…

R2 pushes him.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Ok… ok.

3PO walks toward the front OF THE MEETING HALL. Bal goes  
with him. Bal gets the attention of Andoc and asks if the droid  
can speak. Andoc agrees, bangs his GAVEL down and quiets  
the room.

 **Andoc** **  
**This droid has something to say. He was on Coruscant when  
the Empire took over.

They all listen.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Speaks**_

We… my little friend and I, were on the planet of Coruscant  
when the Empire took over. It was very clear that the  
Senate had faltered. The Empire makes promises it has no  
intention of keeping.

They are, from what we could see, indeed, evil. I beg of you,  
don't do this? If the Empire comes in here you will surely pay.  
You will become slaves, or even be killed if you have no worth  
to them.

 **ZECHEN** **  
**Lies! All lies! Bal brought this… thing in, to compromise our  
situation. We've heard all this before! We don't listen to a couple  
of robots!

They all start arguing amongst each other again. 3PO walks  
quickly with Bal to the BACK OF THE BUILDING.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **As they're walking**_ _ **  
**_Well sir, I'm deeply sorry, I hoped…

 **Bal** **  
**…Let's just get out of here.

 **3PO** **  
**But… they haven't made a decision yet.

 **Bal** **  
**And they won't, this is where it gets bad. We've seen  
this.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… really?

R2 follows them out of the building.

 **Bal** **  
**Let's get back to my home, we can hide there!

 **3PO** **  
**Hide… but…

 **22 Ext: Running Through town (Marsailles)**

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Ask them what year it is?

 **3PO** **  
**Wha… why?

 **R2**

ABSC I have a funny feeling we've been gone longer  
than… I want to think about.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… A sir…

 **Bal** **  
** _ **Still running**_ _ **  
**_Yes?

 **3PO** **  
**What year is it?

 **Bal** **  
**Ah… Thirty-nine… ah… Twelve Sixteen.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Oh crap!

 **3PO** **  
**Thirty-nine, Twelve Sixteen, that means…  
 _ **He stops running, mortified!**_ _ **  
**_…We've been gone for Fifteen years!

 **R2** **  
**ABSC C'mon we don't have time to worry about that  
now.

3PO begins running again.

 **23 Int: Hidden shelter – BEHIND AFTERBURNER HOME**

They all, Bal, family, R2 and 3PO hide in a hidden shelter.

 **Bal** **  
**Sorry about all this?

 **3PO** **  
**Why are we down here?

 **Bal** **  
**Before too long, you'll hear fighting. They'll get completely  
out of order, fighting and looting will break out, it always  
does.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh dear. I hope we're not responsible for that.

 **Bal** **  
**Na, this happens a lot.  
 _ **Changes the subject**_ _ **  
**_We really appreciate you two. You saved my families  
lives.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC No problem but we've been shut down for fifteen years,  
that can't be good.

 **Bal** **  
**What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**He said that we've been inactive for fifteen years.  
 _ **Sadly**_ _ **  
**_Oh… we've missed out on so much.

 **Bal** **  
**Yeah… fifteen years is a long time.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at R2 sadly**_ _ **  
**_Yes… a long time indeed.

 **Bal** **  
**So… where were you headed when we found you?

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at R2 again**_ _ **  
**_I… I don't really know. You see, we… escaped.

 **Bal** **  
**Escaped… from who?

 **3PO** **  
**Ah, well… Senator Organa's ship.

 **Bal** **  
**Sen… I thought you guys were on their side?

 **3PO** **  
**We… are sir, or that is… we were. It's a long story.  
 _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_Where are we going R2?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I don't know… I guess we need to get back to  
some vestige of the republic and let them know that  
the Empire is trying to cut into Hutt territory.  
Alderaan I guess.

 **3PO** **  
**We… what…  
 _ **Looks at Bal**_ _ **  
**_Oh, sorry sir, he said we need to find the senate republic  
again and warn them about the Empire's intrusion here. He  
wants to go to Alderaan.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Why Alderaan?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC It's peaceful, the Senator is from there. If we can't  
find him, someone else will.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… ok, Alderaan then, we need to get to Alderaan.

 **Bal** **  
**Ah… ok.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_I… suppose you're right.  
 _ **Looks at Bal**_ _ **  
**_Sir, do you know of any ships heading off this planet?

 **Bal** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I…

 **Inis** **  
**Tollhead?

 **Bal** **  
**Yeah, that's probably your best bet. I don't know of any  
transport ships though, mostly cargo.

 **3PO** **  
**I guess that will have to do.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC It's a step in the right direction.

 **3PO** **  
**I… I suppose so. Could you tell us how to get there?

 **Bal** **  
**It'll take you about two hours on foot, to the East.  
You'll catch a rail transport that will take you to  
Tollhead.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We can do that. But how are we going to get out  
of here?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… ah… when will it be safe to leave, do you know sir?

 **Bal** **  
** _ **Looks at his family**_ _ **  
**_Well… as soon as it gets dark. That would probably be a  
good time.

 **3PO** **  
**Dark sir?

 **Bal** **  
**Yeah… I mean, it's dark, there's forest pretty much  
between here and the Rail Transport. The police  
should be out there calming things down. If you leave  
soon, you have the cover of darkness.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We leave when it's dark.

 **3PO** **  
**Wait, R2… are you sure that's what we should do?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Yep, what choice do we have?

 **3PO** **  
**Well, my selfish little friend, we could stay here with  
these fine people until we know they're safe.

 **Bal** **  
**No, no, that's not necessary, best to go soon. Just  
remember, our nights are long here, you don't want to  
run out of energy along the way.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh, quite right sir.

 **Bal** **  
**Anyway, when you get to Tollhead there are Safari camps.  
They have transport ships, you might get a ride with one  
of them.

Bal FISHES AROUND SOME JUNK in the shelter. Pulls up  
a SMALL MACHINE.

 **Bal** **  
**Here, there probably isn't much power in here but it  
might help you get to as far as the Rail Transport. It  
should be light by then. I'm assuming the light will help  
you recharge.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looking at the charger**_ _ **  
**_But… don't you need this?

 **Bal** **  
**Nope… we'll be fine. We've plenty of food down here  
and I have a good charge on the lights. We'll be out  
of here tomorrow. You two just need to wait a couple  
hours til it's dark.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… thank you sir.  
 _ **Takes the power pack**_ _ **  
**_Thank you… how can we ever repay you?

Bal puts his arm around his wife and daughter.

 **Bal** **  
**You already did.

 **24 EXT: Outside the shelter - Dark**

The two droids make for the woods. Bal and his family  
quietly bid them farewell. 3PO waves back and they head  
off toward Tollhead.

 **Time Passes:**

 **25 EXT: Rail Transport (Station) – day - sunny**

3PO and R2 approach a man dressed like A CONDUCTOR of sorts.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Another adventure?

 **3PO** **  
**You and your adventures.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Positive outlook.

 **3PO** **  
**Excuse me sir…

The man turns.

 **CONDUCTOR** **  
**…Oh, yes?

 **3PO** **  
**May I… ask you a question?

 **Conductor** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…Ah… sure.

 **3PO** **  
**How does one… obtain passage on your rail transport?

 **Conductor** **  
**Oh, well… you have to purchase a ticket.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… we don't… have any… way to purchase.

 **Conductor** **  
**Oh… well, the other option you have is that there's a  
Commune in Tollhead, it's a safari commune. If you  
agree to work with one of the safari camps, they will  
pay for your ticket. They're looking for both… men…  
ah… and droids.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**Oh, as a matter of fact, it is the safari commune that we're  
looking for. Do you know sir… if they have space transports,  
my friend and I need to get off this planet?

 **Conductor** **  
**Ah… well… most of the safari camps have transports… but  
I think you might have to work for them for awhile and  
become an employee before they would take you anywhere.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**I agree R2…  
 _ **Looks at the conductor**_ _ **  
**_It's a step in the right direction, what do we need to  
do to get there?

The conductor pulls out a data-pad.

 **Conductor** **  
**What are your droid Call Signs?

 **3PO** **  
**I am C3PO Human Cyber Relations and this is my  
counterpart, R2D2.

The conductor enters it in.

 **Conductor** **  
**I have it… just say you agree and we'll put you  
aboard.

 **3PO** **  
**Very well, we agree.

 **Conductor** **  
** _ **Looks at the Data-pad**_ _ **  
**_Ah… well… it recorded you but not your friend.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC R2D2.

 **Conductor** **  
**Ah… there you go, that did it. Alright, the transport leaves  
in ten minutes, hop aboard.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Joyfully**_ _ **  
**_Thank you sir.

 **Conductor** **  
** _ **Reluctant**_

Ah… ok… you're welcome… I guess. Oh, by the way,  
when you get to the camp, you'll automatically be assigned  
to a safari party.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… very good, thank you sir.

3PO and R2 move to the RAIL TRANSPORT. They try to  
get aboard but a human on the transport stops them.

 **RAIL TRANSPORT WORKER** **  
**Where do you think you're going?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… we have agreed to work at the safari commune, we were  
hoping to obtain passage.

The conductor walks up behind them.

 **Conductor**

Ah… you'll need to ride with the rest of the droids.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Sees the droid car**_ _ **  
**_Oh… I see sir… come R2, we'll have to ride back there.

 **24.5 Ext: Droid car – back of the train**

The two droids move back to THE DROID CAR and climb  
aboard.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… my goodness.

There are DROIDS OF ALL SORTS, AGES AND SIZES. There's  
only standing room.

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Do any of you know how long this trip will take?

 **S DROID 1** **  
** _ **(Bad droid sounding)**_ _ **  
**_About two hours.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh, very well, did you hear that R2, two hours, that's not  
long at all.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)  
The transport begins to move.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_We're moving R2, isn't it exciting, we're on our way!

 **Time passes:**

 **S Droid 1** **  
**R2…R2, accessing, R2… what are your droid Call  
Signs?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… well… I'm C3PO and this is my counterpart,  
R2D2.

 **Droid 1** **  
**Accessing… accessing… accessing… Yes, there is a bounty  
out for the two of you. It is… it is… fifteen years, three months,  
and two days old.

 **3PO** **  
**A bounty… but why?

 **Droid 1** **  
**Accessing… accessing… accessing… apparently the  
bounty was put out by the Old Senate Republic for  
your return.

The droids surround them.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**R2, I think we'd better just give up this time, I don't think  
you can take them all.

 **Scene Cuts:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **26 EXT: Rail Transport Station – Tollhead –** **  
** **Early Day – Sunny**

The Rail Transport arrives at its DESTINATION.

A man walks to the droid car and opens the DOOR. When  
the door opens, SOME JUNK FALLS OUT. 3PO and R2  
stand just back of the access door they have just  
opened. There are DROIDS STREWN ALL OVER, SOME ARE  
BROKEN INTO PIECES, OTHERS ARE POPPED, BURNT,  
OR JUST BROKEN. 3PO and R2 are the only ones still  
standing.

 **CONDUCTOR 2** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_For cripe sakes, what the hell happened?

 **3PO** **  
**I… I'm not sure what you're referring to sir.

 **Conductor 2** **  
** _ **Looks at 3PO, then looks at the mess**_ _ **  
**_This… what happened to all these other droids?

Show other droids again.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… I guess they… didn't survive the transport…  
malfunctioned and such.

 **Conductor 2** **  
** _ **Looks at 3PO suspiciously**_ _ **  
**_Mal…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…Ok whatever, c'mon, you two will be assigned to  
a safari camp.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh, thank you sir.

 **Conductor 2** **  
**Yeah… ok.

 **3PO** **  
**Come R2.  
 _ **Looks at R2 in frustration**_ _ **  
**_Thank you sir.

 **Conductor 2** **  
**You'll be working for Mr. Schinch.  
 _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_Those two guys work for him, they'll take you.

The two Schinch men pull over by them in a HOVER  
TYPE CRAFT.

 **GINNY (Male – GINNY as in Guinea Pig)**

 _ **Rough voice, looks in the droid car**_

 **Ginny cont.** **  
**What the…

Show dismantled droids again.

 **Conductor 2** **  
**…Apparently they all malfunctioned during the trip  
except these two.

 **Ginny** **  
** _ **Suspiciously**_ _ **  
**_Ah… ok… c'mon you two, get aboard, you're the property  
of Mr. Schinch now.

 **Time Passes:**

 **27 EXT: Schinch safari camp – Early day – Sunny** **  
** **– Woods**

The vehicle stops, Ginny points to Schinch.

 **Ginny** **  
**That's Mr. Schinch there. You report to him.

 **3PO** **  
**Yes sir, come R2, we have a new master.

The two make their way to Schinch now on foot. Ginny follows.

 **Ginny** **  
**Here's two of the droids that you asked for Mr. Schinch.  
 **Schinch (Old English Safari guy)** **  
**Ah, jolly good, eh… where are the others?

 **Ginny** **  
**Apparently all the others malfunctioned during the trip.  
We'll have to wait for more.

 **Schinch** **  
**No Mr. Ginny, we're late already, we'll need to get rolling  
quickly.  
 _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_You, are you a protocol droid?

 **3PO** **  
**Yes sir, I am proficient in over one-thousand languages  
and…

 **Schinch** **  
**…Very good, very good… do you speak Canti?

 **3PO** **  
**Fluently sir.

 **Schinch** **  
**Good, you'll be with me. Most of our helpers are Canti  
and they're very good workers but we've no way of  
communicating with them. What can your friend do?

3PO looks down at R2.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **Schinch** **  
**What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**He said that he would be proficient with anything technical.

 **Schinch** **  
**Oh, I assume that means he can he fix things?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**Oh yes sir.

 **Schinch** **  
**Good, Mr. Ginny, take him to VEHICLE SEVEN. Get him  
to work on the problems we're having with that vehicle.

 **Ginny** **  
**Very good sir.  
 _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_C'mon… thing… come with me.

 **Schinch** **  
**Well my friend, follow me, we're in THE LEAD VEHICLE.

3PO follows.

 **28 EXT: 1st safari vehicle – Outdoor cockpit.**

A CANTI WORKER is at the helm.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_Please instruct my helmsman to send the order, we're pulling out.

3PO does so in Canti language. All NINE VEHICLES begin  
to pull away.

 **Time passes:**

As they're traveling…

 **3PO** **  
**Excuse me sir, but might I ask where we're going?

 **Schinch** **  
**North to the ocean.

 **3PO** **  
**I see… what will we be doing when we get there?

Pulls out a DATA-PAD, pulls up some data and a picture,  
he shows 3PO.

 **Schinch** **  
**We're going to catch this!

3PO looks at the picture on the pad. CAMERA SHOWS  
THE CRAIGIN.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… my… what… is it sir?

 **Schinch** **  
**It's called the Craigin. There are several as far as we know.  
We're looking for a female. They're easier to find. Apparently  
they come ashore about every ten years to lay eggs. We'll  
capture her then… hopefully.

 **3PO** **  
**I see… it's quite huge, how do you propose to catch it?

 **Schinch** **  
**We have huge Ray Shield converters. We're going to  
capture her inside the Ray Shield, knock her out with  
some very powerful tranquilizers, transport her to our ship and  
put her in our zoo.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… seems sort of sad.

 **Schinch** **  
**Why?

 **3PO** **  
**Well… if she comes ashore to lay eggs, it seems that  
she would be… most pregnant.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_We'll let her lay the eggs first, then we'll capture her.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Changes the subject**_ _ **  
**_You said… transport?

 **Schinch** **  
**Yes?

 **3PO** **  
**We are looking for a way off of this planet. We were hoping  
to get to Alderaan.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Well, you're working out so far, if at the end of the  
safari you two prove worthy, that could be your payment  
for helping us.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh wonderful sir, R2 will be very pleased as well.

 **Schinch** **  
**Good then, we'll travel for another hour or so and then we'll  
stop and take a break.

 **3PO** **  
**Very good sir.

 **Time passes:**

 **29 EXT: break area – Deep woods – Sunny but** **  
** **shaded by the dense tree cover - Tropical**

The vehicles are all stopped. 3PO and Schinch make  
their way to vehicle seven. R2 and Mr. Ginny come out.

 **Schinch** **  
**Well Mr. Ginny, how's our little friend working out?

 **Ginny** **  
** _ **Leans over as to whisper to Schinch**_ _ **  
**_It fixed everything.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Whispering**_ _ **  
**_Everything?

 **Ginny** **  
**It fixed things that haven't worked in six years.

 **Schinch** **  
**How… fixed?

 **Ginny** **  
**Perfect… fixed.

 **Schinch** **  
**They've become somewhat valuable to us haven't they?

 **Ginny** **  
**You own them don't you?

 **Schinch** **  
**I… suppose but I told the protocol droid that we'd take  
them to Alderaan at the end of the safari.

 **Ginny** **  
**Well, if you ask me… sir… I think they're too valuable  
to let go.

 **Schinch** **  
**I'll talk to you about it later.  
 _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_So I hear your little friend here is quite the fixit man?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh yes sir, he's very good!

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **Schinch** **  
**What… did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**He said that he is really enjoying the trip so far. He  
likes fixing things.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **To Ginny**_ _ **  
**_So, how are our computers working?

 **Ginny** **  
**He got the main computer working… perfectly sir. All that  
needs to be done is to fix the other computers in the  
other vehicles.

 **Schinch** **  
**He fixed… the main computer?

 **Ginny** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Shocked**_ _ **  
**_My goodness… well, take him through each of the vehicles  
and have him repair anything else that might be… broken.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_R2, you make me proud.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… he said that it would be his pleasure.

 **Schinch** **  
**Very good, Mr. Ginny we leave in twenty minutes…  
we'll stop occasionally to move your little friend from  
one vehicle to another.

 **Ginny** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Time passes:**

 **28 EXT: outside bridge of main vehicle – moving** **  
** **fast**

Yelling over the wind and the roar of the vehicle.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_We're almost there, please communicate to the other  
Canti to prepare the hunting party.

 **3PO** **  
**Very good sir.

3PO begins to communicate via a COMM.. on the PANEL  
in front of him.

 **Time passes:**

 **30 EXT: just behind the tree line – Sunny – warm - clear**

THE TREE line is about 50 yards from THE BEACH. Beyond  
the tree line is a beautiful sand beach hosting a beautiful  
view of a WAVY OCEAN. Schinch and his party have SET  
UP CAMP. Looking out over the beach to the ocean.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_Now we wait.

 **3PO** **  
**For what sir?

 **Schinch** **  
**The Craigin.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh.

 **Time passes:**

One of the CANTI WORKERS sees something through  
his BINOCULARS of sorts, he calls out in Canti.

 **Schinch** **  
**What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**He said to look… Westerly sir.

Schinch looks through his binoculars. A WAKED WAVE  
heads their way.

 **Schinch** **  
**That must be her, they move very fast in the water  
but they move with great difficulty on land. We'll catch her  
when she's on the beach.

 **3PO** **  
**I see sir, is there anything we should be concerned about?

 **Schinch** **  
**She has tentacles on her head, very powerful and her back fins  
are sharp talons. She spits two liquids. One is a blue ink,  
if it hits you, you're blue forever.

Schinch looks over at one of his men. 3PO looks  
also. The MAN IS DEEP BLUE IN HIS SKIN  
PIGMENTATION.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh dear.

 **Schinch** **  
**That's Teddoe, he's been with me about six years. He  
was with another party that tried to capture a Craigin.

 **3PO** **  
**I see.

 **Schinch** **  
**He's lucky.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh?

 **Schinch** **  
**She didn't melt him. Her acid is so powerful that it  
could melt any or all of our vehicles in one shot.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh my goodness!

 **Schinch** **  
**Yeah, that's why we have to capture her in the ray  
shields. Even if she doesn't spit anything, the talons  
on her back fin are so sharp that she could easily pierce  
just about anything that… well, anything that we  
know of.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… dear. But the Ray Shields will hold her?

 **Schinch** **  
**Yep.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh… that's good… I think.

Through Schinch's binoculars POV we SEE HER  
SURFACING, looking around, ducking back under  
water, she comes closer to the beach. (She dives  
deep and we can't see her).

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_Get the Converters and begin aligning them.

 **3PO** **  
**(Issues the order in Canti).

 **Schinch** **  
**They have to be aligned perfectly or they won't work.  
Calibrated, I believe you say.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh yes sir, calibrated, would be the word.

The Canti men begin setting the RAY SHIELD CONVERTERS  
in place and calibrating them. Soon the converters are in A  
BIG CIRCLE and the main controls are setup near Schinch.  
Suddenly, something else begins to come out of the water.  
A CANTI MAN calls from his look out.

 **Schinch** **  
**What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**Look Northerly, there's something else out there.

Schinch looks through his binoculars. The head of AN  
ATAT comes slowly out of the water. As it comes into  
the shallow water it's mass and height are revealed.

 **Schinch** **  
**Good Heavens man, what kind of an animal is that?

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looking**_

That sir… is no animal. That is an Imperial walker. It's  
called an… ATAT I believe. They're very powerful and very  
destructive.

The Empire only uses them if they're going to start a  
war or something to that effect.

 **Schinch** **  
**Well… what the devil is it doing here?

More ATAT's appear behind the first one, rising out of  
the water as they walk slowly forward.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_What do you think they're doing here R2?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**I think you're right, probably no good in deed.

 **Schinch** **  
**Why are they here?

 **3PO** **  
**To destroy something… I suppose.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**Do you think so R2?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **Schinch** **  
**What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**R2 and I were in a town called Marseilles. They were  
arguing about whether to send a vote to the main  
government on this planet to allow the Empire to come  
in or to continue to let the Hutt's rule here.

 **Schinch** **  
**So?

 **3PO** **  
**I think the Empire got tired of waiting. The committee was  
four months late in committing to a decision. I'm sure  
they're on their way to Marseilles to hasten things along.

 **Schinch** **  
**As long as they don't screw up our hunt, I don't care what  
they do.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh but sir, we have friends…

Fourth and fifth ATAT's, six and seven appear. There's a  
sound, and suddenly it appears that the legs of one of  
the ATAT's have been cut, it topples over. The other  
ATAT's begin shooting into the water at whatever it  
was, firing blindly!

 **30 Ext: Schinch's hunting party – woods edge – bright sunny day**

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Outraged**_ _ **  
**_They're going to scar her away!

 **3PO** **  
** _ **To R2**_ _ **  
**_What happened R2, what happened to those ATAT's?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC You said she had sharp talons.

 **3PO** **  
**The Craigin! She must have cut the legs on the  
walker!

 **Schinch** **  
**Hm… you might be right.

 **31 Ext: Ocean**

The ATAT's are still firing into the water. She surfaces  
again and SPITS HER ACID at the head of the third  
ATAT. IT MELTS almost as quickly as she hits it. THE  
ATAT EXPLODES! Then she dives again disappearing  
from sight. The other ATAT's are still firing.

 **30 ext: beach – from the tree line**

Schinch jumps out of the woods running and waving  
his hands.

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Screaming**_ _ **  
**_No… no, you're going to scare her away! Stop… stop.

 **3PO**  
Sir, I wouldn't...

 **30b Ext: Woods – treeline – camp**

 **3PO cont.** **  
**Oh dear R2, he'll be killed for sure!

The waves from the water and the blasts from the  
guns knock some of the Ray Shield Converters out  
of sync. One of the ATAT's sees Schinch and begins  
firing at him.

Schinch ducks and falls, he runs back to the woods  
barely escaping death. He dives back to where his  
party is encamped behind the trees.

 **Schinch** **  
**Why are they firing at me?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**They think you had something to do with what happened  
to their other walkers I would imagine.

 **Schinch** **  
**Oh, I suppose they would. So now what do we do?

ATAT's still firing into the water and now on the beach.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **3PO** **  
**R2 says, you're only chance of survival is to duck  
inside the Ray Shields where their weapons can't  
hurt you.

 **Schinch** **  
**They're out of alignment, they have to be re-calibrated.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

R2 takes off out of the woods and begins realigning  
the Converters.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Yelling**_ _ **  
**_R2 what are you doing, you'll be killed!

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Pulls 3PO back**_ _ **  
**_He knows what he's doing. He's trying to save our lives!

 **3PO** **  
**But sir… he'll be blown to pieces for sure!

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Picks up the converter remote control**_ _ **  
**_If he realigns those converters then he'll have done  
his duty.

The ATAT's are shooting closer to the hidden party. R2  
sends a message to 3PO

 **3PO** **  
**He's done it! Quickly, get your men inside the perimeter  
of the Ray Shields!

Schinch signals them to follow and runs OUT TO THE  
CENTER where the Ray shields are. The rest follow him.  
The ATAT's see them and begin firing on them. SOME  
MEN GET KILLED but most make it to the Ray Shield  
center.

3PO and R2 duck in as well. Schinch activates  
the Shields. THE RAYS FORM A DOME OVER  
THE MEN.

The ATAT's fire on the Ray Shields but to no effect.  
The ATAT's are finally out of the water but there  
are only six of them now. Realizing that they can't  
hit anything beneath the Shields they move forward.

On their way, they destroy THREE OF THE HUNTING  
VEHICLES before they move on.

 **30.5 Ext: Woods - camp**

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Turns off the Shields**_ _ **  
**_That went well.

 **3PO** **  
**Could have been worse.

Schinch's men walk back to the remaining four vehicles  
and climb aboard.

 **3PO** **  
**Sir, is there any chance that we might beat the Imperial walkers  
back to Marseilles?

 **Schinch** **  
**What's the point, what are we going to do when we get there?

 **3PO** **  
**Our friends sir, please, we must try.

Schinch looks around, his men look back.

 **Schinch** **  
**Oh, what the heck, everything else has been an utter  
failure, why stop now!

 **32 Ext: View of ATAT's from Safari caravan**

The safari vessels are speeding along. They stay under  
the cover of the trees. They can see the Imperial walkers  
as they pass them.

 **28 Ext: Lead vehicle**

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_They don't move very fast do they?

 **3PO** **  
**They take big steps, they're faster than they look.

 **Time passes:**

The safari vessels finally reach MARSEILLES. The vessels  
pull up in front of the Afterburner home. Bal and his  
family walk out wondering what's going on. Bal is pleased  
when he sees 3PO and R2 coming toward him.

 **Bal** **  
**Well, never thought we'd see you two again. Didn't get  
a ride off the planet?

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Frantic**_ _ **  
**_Sir, you're in grave danger!

 **Bal** **  
**What… what do you mean?

 **Schinch** **  
** _ **Approaches**_ _ **  
**_Hello, I'm Edward Schinch.

 **Bal** **  
** _ **Hesitantly, shakes his hand**_ _ **  
**_Bal Afterburner.

 **Schinch** **  
**Pleasure to meet you sir. There are about six…

Looks to 3PO.

 **3PO** **  
**…Yes, six I believe.

 **Schinch** **  
**Yes, six Imperial… ATAT's headed this way.

 **Bal** **  
**AT…

 **3PO** **  
**ATAT's, they're imperial land based gunships!

 **Bal** **  
**Ba… why?

 **3PO** **  
**I believe sir, that your committee has taken too  
long to send a vote to the High Government. I believe  
the Empire is here to… speed things along.

 **Bal** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Schinch** **  
**Don't know what else they'd be doing here.

Bal's family is scared.

 **Bal** **  
**We've got to inform the council leaders!

 **3PO** **  
**If you must sir, but I believe… taking cover would be more suitable  
at this particular juncture.

 **Bal**  
No, we have to alert the rest of the town!

Bal runs toward down town but it's too late. The ATAT's are  
there. They begin firing on the town destroying buildings and  
such. Bal runs back to his family and rushes them into the  
shelter. 3PO, Schinch and R2 follow.

 **Bal** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_Now what?

 **3PO** **  
**I don't know sir. Best to just hide!

 **Schinch** **  
**My men will probably fight but… they're not going to have  
much of an effect on those things.

 **Bal** **  
** _ **To Schinch**_ _ **  
**_You must hide with us!

 **Schinch** **  
**I…  
 _ **To 3PO**_  
…Where is your little friend?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks for R2**_  
I…  
 _ **Calls out**_  
R2, where are you. Oh dear, I'm afraid he's gone and done  
something foolish again.

 **Schinch**  
C'mon, lets duck down in that shelter, you're friend is  
resourceful, he'll be alright.

They start to get into the shelter when 3PO looks up to see R2  
doing his little flying thing.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Calls out**_  
R2, what are you doing, you'll be killed.

The ATAT's are shooting at everything. R2 hovers over the cockpit  
of one of the walkers. He sets down on the cockpit roof.

 **33 INT: ATAT - cockpit**

They hear a bump on the roof.

 **ATAT COMMANDER 1**  
What was that?

 **ATAT SOLDIER 1**  
I don't know sir.

 **34 EXT: R2 - On the roof of the ATAT**

R2 has a DRILLING DEVICE that activates out of HIS LOWER  
EXTREMITY. The drill makes a hole in the roof of the cockpit.

 **20 Ext: Afterburner farm – behind the house**

3PO, Bal and Schinch watch.

 **34 Ext: ATAT – Atop the cockpit – R2**

R2 then drops a POTATO SIZED CAPSULE in through the hole  
and jets off.

 **Schinch**  
 _ **Looking up but talking to 3PO**_  
Looks like your friend just decided to lay an egg.

 **3PO**  
I didn't know he could do that.

The egg R2 dropped inside the cockpit of the ATAT was a  
SEISMIC BOMB like the one Boba Fet dropped to try to  
kill Obi Wan in Episode II but smaller. IT EXPLODES  
completely cutting off the entire top of the ATAT  
destroying it instantly.

The bomb also cuts off the top of another ATAT that was  
close to it, it gets destroyed also, there are four left. They  
continue firing on the small city.

R2 lands back at Bal's home.

 **3PO**  
R2, that was… fantastic. I didn't know you could do that?

 **R2**  
(Blips)

 **3PO**  
You only have one of those. And you were saving it for a  
rainy day.

 **Bal**  
Seems like a rainy day to me.

 **R2**  
(Blips)

 **Schinch**  
There are still four of them. What now?

Schinch's men are firing on the ATAT's but with little  
or no effect. One of the ATAT's turns and fires on them  
blowing up another vehicle and killing several of them.

 **Schinch**  
Damn, I'm going to have to find more help now.

Bal looks at him with some distain. R2 can't stand what  
he's seeing and takes off again, into the air.

 **3PO**  
R2, don't… Come back… What are you doing?

They watch R2.

R2 jets around THE LEGS of one of the four ATAT's still  
standing. He fires a grappling hook and line THAT RAPS  
AROUND THE LEGS of the walker.

He then flies over and lands on one of Schinch's vessels.  
He does something to get the attention of the ATAT's,  
the ATAT fires at R2, R2 gets away just in time.

The laser cannons blast another one of Schinch's vessels  
but the explosion pulls the line that R2 has wrapped around  
it's legs tripping the ATAT up. It stumbles and falls, exploding  
when it hits the ground.

 **Schinch**  
There's only three left, wonder if the little guy has something  
else up his sleeve.

R2 lands by his friends again and Blips.

 **Bal**  
What did he say?

 **3PO**  
He said he's out of ideas, we need to hide!

They all start for the shelter again when something else  
happens. Another of the ATAT's explodes. They all stop  
to see what's happening. Some strange ships fly by  
firing on the remaining ATAT's.

 **3PO**  
It's… the Hutt's!

The Hutt ships destroy the rest of the ATAT's sustaining no  
damage to their own.

 **21.5 Int: Usk - Marseilles city council room**

 **3PO cont.**  
…Or what's left of it.

Jabba is there and speaks his Hutt language. 3PO interprets.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) bla, bla, bla.

 **3PO**  
The great and powerful Jabba is not happy that he  
has had to come in and save your useless city. If it  
weren't for the resources that you provide, he wouldn't have  
wasted his time.

Jabba goes on.

 **Jabba**  
SC (Jabba, bla, bla)

 **3PO**  
Jabba says, that if you are short on any of your deliveries  
in the near future, he will have his men come and personally destroy  
the rest of your city.

Jabba leaves.

 **21 Int: Council room – Bal and company**

 **Bal**  
Well, that's pretty clear.

 **Schinch**  
Yep.

 **3PO**  
Will you be able to fill your quota for Jabba?

 **Bal**  
Shouldn't be too difficult. And hey, I guess they'd better  
make it work ha?

 **Schinch**  
I guess so.  
 _ **Turns to 3PO**_  
You and your friend have proven yourselves invaluable again.  
We owe you a ride to Alderaan.

 **3PO**  
Did you hear that R2, we're going home.

 **R2**  
(Blips)

 **3PO**  
I… well I, Alderaan will be home, I guess.

Bal and his family laugh. They watch R2 and 3PO take off  
in one of Schinch's vehicles.

 **End Story**

 **End Story (DARTH SPAIRS OBI WAN'S LIFE)**

 **Leia – Darth – Captain Antilles**

 **Darth Exhumes Padme's Grave**

 **Female Sith Helps Darth and is killed.**

Begin Lines

 **32 Ext: Cut to Alliancde Headquarters on the moon of Yavin.**

 **112 Int: Alliance HQ – Misc Corridor**

An Aid (female) knocks on a door from a corridor. The door opens,  
it's Princes Leia Organa.

 **Leia**  
Yes?

 **Aid**  
 _ **She hands Leia a data pad**_  
Your father wishes to see you in the main conference  
room madam.

 **Leia**  
Oh, ok, thank you, please tell him I'll be along shortly.

 **Aid**  
Yes madam.

 **95 INT: Cut to main conference room – Alliance HQ.**

Senator Organa is mingling with other senators and  
government officials, Leia walks up to him.

 **Leia**  
Father?

 **Sen Org**  
Leia, thank you for coming. You said you wanted to work  
as a dignitary?

 **Leia**  
Yes, but you said…

 **Sen Org**  
…We have a problem

 **Leia**  
We have lots of problems.

 **Sen Org**  
This is… a new problem.

 **Leia**  
I guess… I'm not surprised.

 **Senator Cheng**  
Princes, we got a call from Naboo. They're requesting  
assistance.

 **Leia**  
Ok, so… what's wrong?

 **Sen Org**  
We… don't know but if they called, it's probably something  
they can't handle and we need to move fast.

 **Leia**  
What do you want me to do?

 **Sen Org**  
…I've contacted Master Yoda. You are to coordinate with him before  
taking any action.

 **Leia**  
Yoda ha? You know, I have absolutely no idea what he looks like.

 **Sen Org**  
Small, green, wise, old, and wicked with a Light Saber.

 **Leia**  
Let's hope I don't need to identify him by that last feature.

 **Sen Org**  
Let's hope.  
 _ **They join the others again**_  
Leia, I know you… you cannot… cannot go storming in there, you  
must wait!

 **Leia**  
Oh father.

 **113 Ext: NABOO – SURFACE – INSIDE CRYPT**

Several of the Naboo dignitaries enter the Burial Site.  
Darth notices them but pays them no mind. Darth's  
diggers look up for a second but then continue working.

 **Naboo Governor Pish** **  
**Please sir, this is an outrage. Disturbing a grave site…  
of any kind… it's unheard of. This is even going too far  
for the Empire.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Watching the digging**_  
This… is not… for the Empire.

 **Cal Ester (Woman Dignitary)**  
 _ **She approaches Darth aggressively**_  
Stop… Stop this… These are our…

 **Darth**  
 _ **Does his Force choking thing**_  
…I have no qualms' about killing a woman, government or  
not.

She is still choking.

Queen Amidala was my wife. I must acquire a portion of  
her anatomy.

He releases her, she falls to the ground, not dead but  
severely injured. Others gather around her to her aid.

 **Scane Artarel (Woman Dignitary)**  
 _ **Angrily**_  
That was un-necessary, you are a beast!

 **Darth**  
 _ **To himself**_  
It does not matter what you think of me. I just need my  
love back at my side... Nothing else matters.

 **Pish**  
 _ **To the others**_  
What did he say, something about love?

The others shrug.

 **7 EXT: Cut to space – Leia's ship arrives with others just off Naboo.**

 **14 INT: Cut to ships bridge – Several officers and soldiers around.**

 **Leia**  
Captain, open a channel to Naboo.

 **Bridge Captain**  
Yes ma'am.

A sound comes, a channel is open.

 **Leia**  
This is Princes Leia of the Senate Republic, can anyone  
hear me?

Static for a moment, then a reply.

 **NABOO OFFICIAL 1 V.O.**  
Yes, there is… a man came here… he is… very powerful. He  
has come to desecrate the tomb of one of our queens.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Looks at others, then speaks again**_  
One man?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
…This is… very embarrassing but… we have been… unable  
to stop him of our own accord. One of our soldiers thought  
he might be Jedi.

This was after he killed all but one of a security detail.  
Apparently he is not… Jedi but everything he has done  
thus far would indicate so.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Looks around again then speaks again**_  
…So… who does he say he is… or do you know?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
I'm not sure I understood correctly. We know he's with  
the Empire.

The Alarm sounds, they go into full alert mode. The  
Empire was all they needed to know to heighten  
their senses. They immediately begin looking out  
the windows of their ship for more Imperial ships.

 **Leia**  
Imperial, are there more somewhere?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O**  
No… actually… he is… by himself.

 **Leia**  
By… himself…  
 _ **She looks at the others**_  
That's not like the Empire.  
 _ **Turns back and speaks**_  
If he's not Jedi but you can't stop him… do you know who  
he is?

 **Captain Antilles**  
 _ **Interrupts**_  
He's Sith.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Looks at him**_  
He's what?

 **Cap Ant**  
He's Sith… Sith are like Jedi, but they are evil. Unfortunately  
they are just as powerful. Sometimes even more powerful.

 **Leia**  
Yes, I know what a Sith is.

 **Ship guard**  
I don't, what is it?

 **Cap Ant**  
Sworn enemy of the Jedi. The Emperor is… Sith.

 **Leia**  
Really?

 **Cap Ant**  
I met this Sith once when we raided a Star Destroyer.

 **Leia**  
I don't know that I've ever heard of this before.  
 _ **She calls to the surface again**_  
Do you know what his name is?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
We were… unclear on that madam, something like…  
Darth… Something.

 **Cap Ant**  
…Vader.

 **Leia**  
What?

 **Cap Ant**  
Darth Vader, he's the one I fought against on the Star  
Destroyer. I'm told, I'm lucky to be alive.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Into the comm..**_  
What is he doing now?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
He is actually in the queens burial crypt, he has several  
prisoners. He is trying to exhume Queen Amidala's  
grave site.

 **Leia**  
 _ **To herself, contemplating**_  
He's exhuming the grave of a Naboo queen, why?  
 _ **Replies, to Naboo**_  
Do you know why?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
No… we don't know.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Cringes**_  
This guys' a creep!  
 _ **Replies again**_  
Is… is anyone hurt?

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
We think so, but we don't know for sure. He may have  
killed or injured someone but that is unclear at this  
time.

 **113 INT: Naboo – Day – Crypt**

 **Naboo Digger 1**  
We've broken through sir.

 **Darth**  
What… what did you find?

 **Naboo Digger 1**  
…More dirt sir. She's buried in the dirt below the  
memorial.

 **Pish**  
…Deep… very deep!

 **Darth**  
 _ **Grabs him by his robe**_  
How deep?

 **Pish**  
I… I don't know, I'm not the…

 **Darth**  
…How deep?

 **Pish**  
I… I tell you… I don't know!

 **Darth**  
 _ **To the work detail**_  
Keep digging!

They quickly go back to work.

 **Darth cont.**  
Who would know?

 **Pish**  
The detail… we have a special burial detail. They would  
know, they live in quarters outside the palace.

Darth growls and throws the man against the wall behind  
him killing him.

 **14 INT: SPACE – CORVETTE – BRIDGE**

 **Leia**  
Where the heck is Yoda?

 **Captain Ant**  
I'm sure he's on his way, should we try to contact him?

 **Leia**  
Ye…

 **Naboo Official 1 V.O.**  
…He's… he's just killed someone. We have confirmation of this.  
He's just killed our Governor!

 **Leia**  
Oh my god!

 **NABOO OFFICIAL 1 V.O**  
Please… can you help us? Please!

 **Leia**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
That's it, take us in Captain!

 **Cap Ant**  
But madam, your father…

 **Leia**  
…Take us in Captain. What do you want to do, just  
sit by while he slaughters the rest of them?

 **Cap Ant.**  
No ma'am, I… are you sure this is what you want to do?

 **Leia**  
 _ **Contentiously**_  
…No… but we have to do something.

 **Cap Ant**  
That's good enough for me.  
 _ **Into his comm..**_  
Follow us in! Four and Five, stay behind and wait for  
my call.

 **7 EXT: SPACE – CORVETTE – IN MOTION**

Some of the other ships follow.

 **14 INT: Leia**

 **Leia**  
 _ **Calls to the surface**_  
We're coming!

 **NABOO OFFICIAL 1 V.O**  
Thank you!

 **114 EXT: SPACE – ALLIANCE SHIPS – MOVING TOWARD** **  
** **NABOO**

 **113 INT: NABOO – SURFACE – CRYPT**

Another Naboo official enters the crypt. He stops and  
speaks quietly to one of the officials that was already  
there.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Sees them talking**_  
What are you talking about?  
 _ **Darth gets in the face of Penso Sarith**_  
What did he tell you?

 **Penso**  
 _ **Fearfully but boldly**_  
We've contacted people with the Senate Republic,  
they're landing right now!

 **Darth**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
You have contact with the Old Republic?

 **Penso**  
Yes.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Grabs him by his robe now**_  
Do you know where they are?

 **Penso**  
No… we only have the ability to contact them, they would not  
disclose their location.

 **Darth**  
Who are they sending?

 **Penso**  
I… I don't know but they will come with ships and  
soldiers.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Angrily**_  
Why do you people insist on disrupting me? I have no  
patients for this! This was my wife…

They all begin to suffer the wrath of Darth through his  
power over the Force. Padme Amidala was my wife.  
I must have a part of her if I am going to bring her  
back!

Leia enters the crypt with some soldiers in tow.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Sees what he's doing. She begins to yell at Darth**_  
What are you doing? Release these people you monster!

Darth ignores her, she physically attacks him. She  
doesn't have much effect but he wonders why his  
powers over the Force don't seem to affect her.

He finally decides to throw her to the ground. Just  
then, Captain Antilles comes in and tackles Darth  
from behind, Darth throws him off and he lands by  
Leia.

As the two try to get up, Darth uses the Force to  
hold them down, actually crushing them. Leia, is  
at first, able to resist. Darth must use extra power  
to hold her down.

Darth gets up, pulls his Light Saber and is about to  
strike them when one of the Alliance Soldiers with  
them fires on him, he blocks the shot with his Light  
Saber but it knocks him off balance and distracts his  
hold on the Force, more soldiers fire on him.

He barely blocks the shots, Darth must flee from the  
crypt. Leia, the Captain and the others, climb out of  
the crypt…

 **115 EXT: CRYPT – OUTSIDE CRYPT ENTRANCE**

…They cautiously search for him but he has hidden.  
Darth turns around, his reflexes cause him to almost kill  
Darth Sandel (Female).

 **Darth Sandel**  
 _ **Laughs**_  
I intercepted a transmission for help to the Rebels, I  
traced it here to Naboo. I thought you might need  
some help.

 **Darth**  
I… almost killed you.

 **Darth Sandel**  
Ah, I would have stopped you.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Taken aback by her comment**_  
Yes… yes I could use some assistance right now.

 **Darth Sandel**  
Good, I'll circle around the other way… distract them.

Darth nods, she pulls out her Light Saber and ducks out  
quickly. Darth extends his Light Saber again and waits  
for her to give some sort of signal. Before long another  
fire fight begins. Darth looks out to see what's happening.

Darth Sandel has engaged Republic soldiers and the  
Captain in a fight. She easily deflects there shots and is  
getting closer to them. Darth Vader begins to move out  
from his hiding place. Darth Sandel is face to face with  
the soldiers, she begins to cut them down, one at a time.

Darth Vader runs back into the crypt, no one is in it. Darth  
tips his head back as if going into a trance. Using the Force,  
he begins unearthing the casket.

The ground begins to rumble and heave. Leia comes into the  
crypt but doesn't distract him. She watches in amazement, the  
casket finally pushes through the marble and dirt.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Yelling at him**_  
You idiot! What are you doing?

 **Darth**  
 _ **Still entranced**_  
I will have her back.

 **Leia**  
You fool, she's dead, you can't help her now!

Darth carefully uses the Force to set the casket down.

 **Leia cont.**  
How? What do you think you'll find when you open  
that?

 **Darth**  
 _ **Pauses**_  
…Bones.

 **Leia** Yes… Bones! Why must you do this? This is insane!  
Damn it, I am Princes Leia of the Senate Republic and I demand  
you cease!

 **Darth**  
 _ **Still concentrating on the casket**_  
I do not answer to the Old Republic.

Captain Antilles comes in, Darth uses the Force to pin  
both of them against a wall, again with crushing force.  
With a wave of his hand, the casket flings open.

Leia and the Captain can only watch in horror. Darth  
walks over to it and looks in. Padme is but a dreadful  
corpse, stinking and rotting away. Leia covers her  
nose and mouth.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Under her hand**_  
Oh my god, that's awful!

 **Darth**  
 _ **Not affected**_  
Now I will take a part of her, I will bring it to the  
Camino's. They will bring her back to life.

 **Leia**  
 _ **To herself**_  
Cloning.  
 _ **She yells out**_  
Cloning? You're going to have her cloned?

 **Darth**  
Yes.

 **Leia**  
You moron, you don't need a part of her body, all you need  
is something she's touched. You could have found that  
anywhere!

Darth looks at her body, he reaches in. Camera shows him  
padding her stomach. He moves some of her garments aside.  
He pulls out a long piece of material, that was raveled under  
her clothes where she should have shown pregnant, he looks  
at the material, puzzled.

Then he looks down and sees the pendant in her hand. The one  
that he made for her when he first met her with the bone carving.

 **Leia**  
 _ **To the Captain, struggling**_  
What… what is that?

 **Cap Ant**  
I… I don't know.

Darth holds up the necklace.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Looks at Capt and Leia**_  
This will do. And now I will kill you!

He raises his Light Saber to strike the two of them again.  
He swings downward but is blocked by another Light Saber.  
It's Yoda, arrived just in time, Darth's hold on Leia and the  
Captain is broken.

 **Yoda**  
Young Anakin.

The Captain grabs Leia up and charges out of the crypt.

 **Darth**  
You should not have come master Yoda, today will be  
your last.

They spar. (Yoda takes him on like he did Count Dooku).  
Then a standoff.

 **Yoda**  
Not dead yet am I, young Paduan.

They face off again, fighting diligently.

 **116 EXT: PLANET SURFACE – LEIA AND CAP ANT –** **  
** **OUTSIDE – GRASSY area**

He carries the Princes but stops when they come upon Darth  
Sandel. Darth Sandel smiles an evil smile, laying behind her  
are two just dead Alliance soldiers.

 **Leia**  
You'll have to put me down.

Darth Sandel charges at them, Captain Antilles has just  
enough time to duck out of the way. The Sith woman  
charges at him again and misses, as he easily dodges  
her again, she smiles and charges again.

This time he avoids her Light Saber but throws several  
punches at her, stopping her and then knocking her to  
the ground.

 **Darth Sandel**  
 _ **Wipes the blood from her lip and then smiles**_ _ **  
**_ _ **again**_  
Ooh, a worthy opponent, I didn't anticipate that.

She gets up quickly but he's good and punches her again,  
knocking her back to the ground. Now she's angry, she  
shakes it off.

She's about to throw her Light Saber at him when a shot  
from a blaster hits her dead in the chest, throwing her  
into the Captains arms, killing her, he drops her.

The camera pans over to Leia who had picked up the  
blaster rifle from one of the dead Republic soldiers.  
(And then there were 7).

 **117 EXT: YODA IN BATTLE WITH DARTH**

They're outside the crypt now but still doing battle. Yoda backs  
off for a moment, he senses something in the Force and then  
reveals it to Darth.

 **Yoda**  
Seems as though, dead your Sith friend is.

 **Darth**  
No matter…  
 _ **He lunges at Yoda**_  
I will still kill you!

Darth tries using the Force against Yoda, but Yoda is too  
powerful with the Force and blocks his attempt easily,  
they dual on.

 **115 EXT: LEIA AND CAP ANT – OUTSIDE CRYPT**

They arrive back at the crypt to see Yoda and Darth locked  
in battle, Leia gets on her comm.. no answer.

They watch Darth and Yoda fight.

 **LEIA**  
Can you get a shot?

 **Cap Ant.**  
No, I'm afraid I'll hit Yoda.

Yoda and Darth dual on but before long, two more Jedi  
show up, suddenly there are three against one. Darth  
is better than the other Jedi but not against all three.

Darth must flee, he cuts across the island with great  
speed. Captain Antilles takes aim and fires. He cuts  
Darth down.

 **Darth**  
Ahhh!

 **14 INT: CORVETTE – BRIDGE**

 **Cap Ant.**  
It's a Sith Fighter, we're dead.

Leia cries out in fear. They watch the monitor in horror.  
Suddenly laser blasts come past the screen and pushes  
the Sith Fighter away from them.

 **Cap Ant.**  
What the…

The mystery ship flies past the ship flashing on the computer  
screen. They watch as the Sith ship takes off running. They  
watch as the mystery fighter gives chase, they can only see  
the back of it, and then it's out of site.

 **END STORY – DARTH EXHUMES**

 **63 Ext: Space - Alderaan**

 **64 Ext: Palace**

 **65 Int: Small room**

Leia and Cap Ant talk.

 **Captain Antilles**  
Madam, may I ask you a question?

 **Leia**  
Captain Antilles, you never have to ask for permission to  
speak to me. You… are like family to me and my father.

 **Cap Ant.**  
 _ **Drops his head in humility and smiles**_  
I'm honored ma'am. And if I may, if there is ever… anything  
I can do for you, you might only ask.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Looks at him romantically**_  
Why Captain, that almost sounds like a… proposition.

 **Cap Ant.**  
 _ **Smiles again**_  
Madam, I am… quite your senior. It… it wouldn't be proper.  
And… I don't think your father would approve.

 **Leia**  
 _ **Blushing**_

…I… suppose you're right. But between you and me, if it  
ere another time and another place, I would have hoped  
it were a proposition. I must say sir, that I find you…  
extremely attractive… even as my senior.

 **Cap Ant.**  
 _ **Pause**_  
I am… most flattered ma'am. Beyond comprehension. And,  
were it another time and another place, I can assure you, it  
would have been.

 **Leia**  
Then it is I who am flattered good Captain. And what of  
your question.

 **Cap Ant.**  
 _ **Preoccupied**_  
…Oh …oh my question… yes…  
 **Regains composure**  
ah… that ship, the one that saved our lives. Have you ever seen  
the likes…

 **Leia**  
 _ **Changes her expression**_  
No… I have never seen anything like it. What do you make of it?

 **Cap Ant.**  
It was… well it was incredible. And… I'm glad it was on our side.

 **Leia**  
Yes, I too. And it was incredible. We must tell my father about it.

 **35 Droid Factory**

Last, we were on Senator Organa's ship (a council vessel, Multipurpose Corvette). Senator Organa has just instructed Captain Antilles to wipe C3PO's memory clear. The two droids stand dumfounded.

Senator Organa was about to have C3PO's memory erased. The two droids decide that they didn't want this to happen. So they enter a shuttle on the Senators ship and make a run for it. They land on a planet called Usk.

A Hutt sector planet similarly a desert planet. Their shuttle doesn't have much fuel so they must land soon. Usk is the closest planet. But not far enough from the Empire.

Begin Lines

 **36 int: Shinch's transport ship – passenger seating – bright** **  
** **but shiply like the inside of the falcon in the first movie**

Schinch is from Jaxus. SCHINCH, the Safari leader and lead  
hunter is satisfied that they are all safe and approaches  
the two droids.

 **36b INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP – PASSENGER SEATING AREA**

R2 and 3PO sit on SOME PASSENGER SEATS NEAR THE BRIDGE.

 **37 EXT: THE SHIP LIFTS OFF**

 **36c INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP – PASSENGER AREA**

The ship is jarred a little on takeoff.

 **38 EXT: THE SHIP HEADS INTO THE CLOUDS OF USK.**

 **36d INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP – PASSENGER AREA – R2 AND 3PO**

SEVERAL PEOPLE walk by. 3PO tries to get their attention. They  
glance but don't respond to his questions.

 **R2**  
ABSC Something isn't right.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Nonchalantly**_  
Don't say that!

 **R2**  
ABSC Go ask Mr. Schinch what's going on?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Double-Take**_  
Wha… why me?

 **R2**  
ABSC You speak English.

 **3PO**  
Oh, I suppose your right.

3PO gets up, R2 follows. They make their way to the bridge.  
3PO knocks, the door opens, A LARGE MAN answers, he's  
holding A SURGE STAFF.

 **3PO cont.**  
Oh dear…

The large man jabs R2 with the stick SHORT-CIRCUITING HIM. (R2  
does his usual short circuit routine).

 **3PO cont.**  
Oh my goodness!

 **Cut:**

 **39 INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP – Misc Room - Dark**

All we can see are 3PO'S EYES. R2 gains consciousness, his  
lights come on.

 **3PO**  
R2 are you alright?

 **R2**  
ABSC What happened?

 **3PO**  
We've been tricked! We've been taken hostage. Mr. Schinch  
has claimed us as his property, he says he's our new master. R2  
Whatever shall we do?

 **R2**  
ABSC Where are we?

 **3PO**  
Locked in a room somewhere on Mr. Schinch's ship.

 **R2**  
Why… why would he do that?

 **3PO**  
The way I understand it, we've become too valuable to  
let go. They're taking us to their planet.

 **R2**  
ABSC We need to get off this ship.

 **3PO**  
But… R2, aren't we bound by droid rules to go with whomever  
is our master?

 **R2**  
ABSC You might be, I'm not. Were you able to get a fix on a  
rebel Outpost?

 **3PO**  
No, of course not. I saw no escape pods on the way to the  
room either.

 **R2**  
ABSC They kept you conscious when they put us in here?

 **3PO**  
Well of course, I'm no threat to them.

 **R2**  
ABSC Good point. Could you get us to an escape pod if we could get out of here?

 **3PO**  
I really have no idea.

 **R2**  
ABSC Are there any computer jacks in here?

 **3PO**  
Not that I can tell, it's so dark in here, it's hard to tell.

R2 TURNS ON A SMALL SPOT LIGHT and SCANS THE ROOM.  
No jacks.

 **R2**  
ABSC None, we have to get out of here.

 **3PO**  
And how do you propose we do that?

 **R2**  
ABSC Let me think.

 **3PO**  
You don't think.

 **R2**  
Quite!

 **3PO**  
How dare you talk to me that way!

 **R2**  
I got it, is there a guard?

 **3PO**  
I'm not sure.

 **R2**  
ABSC My sensors tell me that there is someone outside  
the door.

 **3PO**  
Probably the large man that… zapped you.

 **R2**  
ABSC Listen, this is what we're going to do…

 **Time passes:**

 **3PO**  
...That's your plan?

 **R2**  
ABSC You have a better idea?

 **3PO**  
No… no not really.

 **R2**  
ABSC I need to know, are we going to do this or not?

 **3PO**  
Oh, I guess so.

 **R2**  
ABSC Good, get the guard to come into the room.

 **3PO**  
Do what?

 **40 INT: OUTSIDE THE DARK ROOM**

 **3PO (O.C.)**  
 _ **Crying out, banging on the door**_  
Help! Help! He's gone crazy!

A crashing noise comes from the room. The large man opens  
the DOOR, he see's 3PO, he turns on some LOW LIGHTS. 3PO  
is crouched in a corner.

 **3PO cont.**  
Help! Please! He's malfunctioning, he's gone crazy!

The guard steps cautiously inside the door. Just as he enters he  
looks right.

 **R2 IS AIRBORN**

Show THE TOP OF R2 coming at the camera! The idea is that R2 is  
flying into the face of the guard.

 **GUARD - POV**

Now we show the whole scene again, (maybe in slow motion  
or something), but this time from a point at which the audience  
can see R2 crash into the guards face. R2 hits him so hard that  
the guard is launched off his feet, does a back flip and crashes  
into the WALL behind him. He lands on the floor, on his head,  
pside down.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looking at the guard as they leave**_  
Sometimes I really wonder about your R2.

R2 touches down and blips.

 **40 INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP - CORRIDOR**

3PO peaks out.

 **39 Int: BACK INSIDE THE ROOM**

3PO speaks to R2.

 **3PO**  
I don't see anyone.

 **R2**  
ABSC Good, let's go.

The two leave the room and head down A CORRIDOR.

 **3PO**  
How do you know where you're going?

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't.

 **3PO**  
That's not very re-assuring.

 **R2**  
ABSC Get the staff.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Picks up the Surge Staff as they're leaving**_  
I can't believe I'm doing this.

They eventually come to another corridor. A crew man walks  
up on them.

 **S CREWMAN 1**  
Hey!

He tries to pull his blaster but 3PO is faster and SHOCKS  
THE CREWMAN unconscious with the staff.

 **R2**  
ABSC Wow, good job. Drop the staff and get HIS BLASTER.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looking at the man as they move on**_  
Are you sure I'm not going to kill anyone with this?

 **R2**  
ABSC What's it set at?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks at the staff setting**_  
Ten.

 **R2**  
ABSC You might want to turn it down a little.

 **3PO**  
Turn it do… what is that supposed to mean? Turn it down  
to what?

 **R2**  
ABSC About one.

 **3PO**  
One? R2, it was on ten…

They head on.

 **Cut:**

 **36 INT: SCHINCH'S SHIP – JUST OUTSIDE THE BRIDGE DOOR**

 **3PO**  
Weren't we just here?

 **R2**  
ABSC I've been thinking… can you survive in outer space?

 **3PO**  
Can I… What kind of question is that?

 **R2**  
ABSC Quickly, I need to know. What would happen to you  
if you were suddenly jolted into outer space?

 **3PO**  
Well… I… I suppose, my systems would freeze up. I would  
probably go into emergency shutdown.

 **R2**  
Would you be alright?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
I… I suppose so, once I warmed up. What are you doing R2?

 **R2**  
ABSC Knock.

 **3PO**  
R2, what are you going to do? I'm very curious about your  
line of questions.

 **R2**  
ABSC Just knock, and make sure you have that blaster ready.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks at the blaster**_  
…Oh, dear.

 **36 Int: Passenger Area**

3PO knocks, the BRIDGE DOOR SLIDES OPEN. Several people  
are in THE ROOM. They all turn to look including Schinch.

 **3PO**  
Stick em up!

 **R2**  
ABSC Stick em up?

They both move into onto the bridge. They all look at each  
other for a moment, no one moves.

 **42 Int: Schinch's ship - Bridge**

 **3PO cont.**  
Now what do we do?

 **R2**  
 _ **Freaks**_  
ABSC Shoot someone!

 **3PO**  
Shoot… I… I can't do…

Suddenly one of the crew pulls his blaster and Un-benounced to  
3PO, R2 has GRAPPLED onto 3PO's leg.

 **R2**  
ABSC Shoot the window! Shoot the window!

There's shooting going on everywhere now. 3PO shoots the  
FRONT WINDOW at the front of the bridge.

 **41 EXT: SPACE – SCHINCH'S SHIP – MOVING FAST**

The front window blows out.

 **42b INT: BRIDGE**

Space comes in, the VACUUM is such that everyone scrambles  
for something to grab on to. A FEW PEOPLE ARE SUCKED OUT  
INTO SPACE. R2 is fixed in position by his droid abilities. Things  
are crazy, ALARMS are going off.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Crying out over all the noise**_  
R2, what did I do?

R2 uses his LIFT JETS and goes airborne pulling 3PO with him  
by his leg. R2 jets out the window into space.

 **41 EXT: SPACE - SCHINCH'S SHIP**

THE SHIP is slowing down. R2 uses his jets to pull the two of  
them out of the way of the ship just in time. 3PO shuts down  
(we see his lighted eyes go dim). R2, floating outside the ship  
now, takes a look at 3PO, then turns toward A PLANET that is  
down below and fires his jets towing them down. It's the  
Techno Union planet (Mechis III).

R2 has 3PO safely behind him. They go crashing into the  
ATMOSPHERE like a ship would on our planet. THE FIRE is  
intense. Eventually R2 has them inside the planet's atmosphere  
and turns his feet to fire his jets in the opposing direction. They  
slow down.

3PO Awakes.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Crying out as their falling**_  
Oh… R2… Oh my god, we're falling.

 **R2**  
 _ **Calling out in blips**_  
ABSC We'll be ok.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Frantic**_  
We're going to die, we're going to die!

 **R2**  
ABSC No we're not!

Eventually A PARACHUTE opens up. THEN ANOTHER, THEN ANOTHER.  
Now the two are floating down to the planet's surface gracefully.

 **3PO**  
You never cease to amaze me.

They land hard.

 **R2**  
ABSC Are you alright?

 **3PO**  
Good heavens, couldn't you have landed a little easier?  
Something must be broken!

 **R2**  
ABSC Oh brother.

3PO and R2 are completely black.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks at himself**_  
I'm scorched! I'm completely covered in soot.  
 _ **Looks at R2**_  
And so are you. We can't go around looking like this.

 **R2**  
Why not, what do you propose we do about it?

R2 heads off.

 **3PO**  
Well I… I don't know but…

R2 rolls on…

 **3PO cont.**  
Where are you going?

 **R2**  
ABSC This way.

 **3PO**  
That's not funny, how do you know which way to go?

 **R2**  
Calculations.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Follows**_

I don't trust your calculations. You almost got us killed  
a moment ago.

 **R2**  
 _ **Still moving**_  
ABSC YOU'RE still alive aren't you?

 **3PO**  
You… you just watch yourself. I might not help you next  
time…

The two wander into the distance.

 **43 Ext: Rolling down a road of sorts**

 **3PO**  
R2, someone is coming! Should we hide.

 **R2**  
ABSC No.

 **3PO**  
No... why?

 **R2**  
ABSC It's too late.

The figure comes closer.

 **3PO**  
I think it is a droid.

 **R2**  
ABSC Not Astromech.

 **3PO**  
No, humanoid like me I think.

The two droids pass the other droid. Their scorched appearance  
disguises their true features.

 **3PO**  
Good day.

It looks at them but keeps going, doesn't answer.

 **3PO cont.**  
How rude.

THEY PASS BY SEVERAL MORE DROIDS wandering down the  
road passed them but they only look, none respond to 3PO's  
gestures.

 **R2**  
ABSC If it's on some kind of mission, it would scan us but  
not answer.

They continue to move.

 **3PO**  
A mission, what kind of mission would it be on?

 **R2**  
ABSC It could be doing something as mundane as carrying  
something or extending a message to someone.

 **3PO**  
That doesn't sound like a mission.

 **R2**  
ABSC To a droid, almost anything is a mission. It could also be on  
some kind of secret mission.

 **3PO**  
Secret mission, like what?

 **R2**  
ABSC Looking for us perhaps.

 **3PO**  
I hope not.

 **R2**  
ABSC Me too.

 **3PO**  
Are we on a mission?

 **R2**  
ABSC No, we're on our own.

 **3PO**  
On our own, I like the sound of that.

 **R2**  
ABSC Me too.

 **44 Ext: View of factory – sunny – clear - warm**

Eventually they come to the CREST OF A HILL. They stop. It  
overlooks A LARGE UNDERGROUND FACTORY of sorts.

 **3PO**  
Looks like… some kind of…

 **R2**  
ABSC …Factory?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks at R2**_  
Yes… as a matter of fact.

 **R2**  
ABSC I think it is.

 **3PO**  
Oh, how do you know?

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't… really but there's something familiar about it.

 **3PO**  
Like what?

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't know. Let's go down there.

 **3PO**  
Go dow… I'm not going down there. We don't know anything  
about it. It could be very dangerous!

 **R2**  
ABSC It could be.

 **3PO**  
Ye… yes, so why would you go down there?

 **R2**  
ABSC An adventure.

 **3PO**  
You and your adventures!  
 _ **Folds his arms (If he can do that)**_  
Well you can count me out of this one.

 **R2**  
ABSC Suite yourself.

R2 Begins to move toward the factory.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Shocked, starts to follow**_  
R2, are you going to just leave me here?

R2 doesn't answer.

 **3PO cont.**  
Oh dear, I know I'm going to regret this.

 **R2**  
 _ **As they're walking**_  
ABSC You always say that.

 **3PO**  
 _ **As they're walking**_  
No I don't, you just watch your tone with me…

 **45 Ext: Just outside the factory**

The two are standing outside AN ENTRANCE way. R2 stops  
for a second and looks at it. Then he proceeds in.

 **3PO**  
Are you sure about this?

 **R2**  
ABSC No not really.

 **3PO**  
Oh my goodness.

3PO follows R2. Inside they see AN EMPTY FIELD inside the  
contained area of the factory.

 **3PO**  
There's nothing here.

 **R2**  
ABSC No… but I think there used to be.

 **3PO**  
How… how do you know that?

 **R2**  
ABSC I… I don't know. My memory records don't go beyond  
when the Senator obtained me. I know that I was  
originally owned by someone on Naboo but I'm unclear  
before that.

They keep walking. R2 speaks to 3PO

 **R2 cont.**  
Where are you from?

 **3PO**  
Me… I was made. I was built by a young man, why not  
more than ten years old. Anakin Skywalker, you remember him  
don't you?

R2 Stops.

 **R2**  
ABSC Yes… yes, he was a great Jedi. What happened to  
him anyway?

 **3PO**  
I… I think he died.

 **R2**  
ABSC Oh, sad, I liked him.

 **3PO**  
Yes, so did I.

They approach THE DOOR TO THE UNDERGROUND FACTORY.

 **3PO cont.**  
How do we get in? On that note, it's just as well we can't get in.

R2 EXTENDS HIS COMPUTER JACK and plugs into THE JACK ON  
THE SIDE OF THE DOOR, it opens.

 **3PO cont.**  
I hate it when you do that.

R2 moves in.

 **46 int: Mechis III – inside factory – 1st room – very large**

R2 and 3PO roll down A RAMP. As they enter, THE ROOM  
IS HUGE and full of DEFUNCT DROIDS, even some Astromech  
droids. All hanging from the CEILING, IN RACKS, or up against  
THE WALL.

 **R2**  
ABSC What is this place?

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looking around**_  
Droids, thousands of them.

 **R2**  
ABSC All shut down… permanently.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Looks at R2**_  
Are you sure?

They keep walking, looking around.

 **R2**  
ABSC Not a one, no life. My scans tell me all of their power  
cells have been removed.

 **3PO**  
Removed, R2 something tells me we shouldn't be here.

 **R2**  
ABSC Yeah, you might be right.

 **3PO**  
What?

 **R2**  
There's ANOTHER DOORWAY up ahead.

 **3PO**  
Ano… Let's just LEAVE.

 **R2**  
No, I've been here…

 **3PO**  
You what?

 **R2**  
I know I've been here before.

 **3PO**  
…What makes you think that?

 **R2**  
 _ **Stops and looks at 3PO**_  
ABSC All joking aside… I don't know.

 **3PO**  
Well… that's strange.  
 _ **Pause**_  
Have you ever seen these TYPES OF DROIDS before?

 **R2**  
ABSC Not that I can remember.

 **47 Int: Next Misc Room – In the factory**

They pass into ANOTHER ROOM. It's small with a few  
other doors.

 **3PO**  
Where are we now I wonder?

 **R2**  
ABSC These are ELEVATORS.

 **3PO**  
They… how do you know that?

 **R2**  
ABSC I just know.

R2 bumps one of them, it opens, he rolls in.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Stops to look at R2 before getting in**_  
R2 are you sure about this?

 **R2**  
ABSC I'm not sure about anything anymore. All I know is,  
I need to see what else is here.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Gets in**_  
Why I do these things…

 **R2**  
ABSC Cause you're my best friend?

3PO looks down at him with obvious disdain.

 **48 int: one floor below – outside the elevator**

The DOOR opens, R2 does some blips and 3PO gasps at  
what they see.

 **49 Int: Pov - large room.**

FAIRLY WELL LIT and ABUZZ WITH MANUFACTURING. It's full  
of DROIDS BEING MANUFACTURED. Actively moving down  
ASSEMBLY LINES.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Sees his kind**_  
Protocol Droids! I didn't know anyone was mass producing us.

 **R2**  
 _ **ABSC To himself**_  
ABSC May the Force help us all.

 **3PO**  
What did you say?

 **R2**  
ABSC Nothing.

The two are astonished just looking around in awe.

 **R2 cont.**  
Hey, look over there.

3PO looks where R2 is looking.

 **3PO**  
R2, ASTROMECH DROIDS! They look just like you! R2  
maybe the reason you remember this place is because this is  
where you were made!

R2 makes some loud blip noises.

 **R2**  
ABSC This is where I was made!  
 **C.S.**  
ABSC Why BLACK, blue is a nice color.

 **3PO**  
Yes, why are they building black Astromech droids?

 **R2**  
ABSC Because… their building them for the Empire?

 **3PO**  
Oh no, R2 do you think that is really what they're  
doing?

 **R2**  
ABSC They're advanced.

 **3PO**  
How do you know?

 **R2**  
ABSC I just know.  
 _ **Pauses**_  
They're R1 units.

 **3PO**  
R1, does that mean they're better than you?

 **R2**  
Let's hope not but… that's probably what it means

3PO is still looking around.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Shocked**_  
Oh no, R2 look over there.

BATTLE DROIDS, they're BLACK AS WELL.

 **R2**  
ABSC Battle droids. Their making battle droids, they're  
building…

 **3PO**  
…Another Army.

 **R2**  
We have to…

Just then, several SKAKOAN COMBAT ENGINEER TECHNO  
DROIDS surround them with WEAPONS.

 **WAT KINLY**  
(In Techno Droid Lingo) Donnnnnnnnn't mmmmmmmmmove.  
You are not wiiiiiiiiiiiiith the Empire.

 **3PO**  
Oh good heavens, what do we do now R2.

 **R2**  
ABSC Surrender.

 **3PO**  
3PO puts his hands up.

 **50 Int: Mechis III – control room**

Wat Tambor is the leader. There are several other  
Skakoan Engineers and Scientists around.

 **WAT TAMBOR**  
(ITDL) IIIIIIIIInnnnnnnnnnooooooooooiiiiiiiiii How did  
youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, find this place?

 **3PO**  
We… we came here… looking for…

 **R2**  
 _ **Interrupts**_  
ABSC …We came, looking for the maker.

Wat Tambor gets up and begins to looks R2 over.

 **Wat Tambor** **  
**(ITDL) UUUUUUUUUUUUSsssssssssssseeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr…  
I don't believe it. Weeeeeeeeeeeee only made yyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrrrr  
ssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj… a couple of your type.

 **3PO**  
What do you mean, made?

 **Wat Tambor**  
(ITDL) This particular type of Astromeeeeeeeeeeeeech Droid,  
was too dddddddddddiificult to mmmmmmaaaaaannnnufactur.  
Too expensive.

 **R2**  
ABSC That's nice to know.

 **3PO**  
I don't think he means to build more of you.

 **R2**  
ABSC Yeah, I get that.

 **Wat Tambor**  
(ITDL) You have acquired Idiosyncratic Personality. Yyyyyyyyyyyy  
yyyyyou have become almost humaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
like. How is it that youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu eeeeeeeeeeeevvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn escaped?

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't know.

 **Wat Tambor**  
(ITDL) WWWWWWWWWWWhhhhhhhhhat did he say?

 **3PO**  
He said he doesn't know.

 **WAT GUDEN**  
(ITDL) (Another Skakoan Combat Engineer and Scientist)  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvv…  
memory erase?

 **Wat Tambor**  
Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII believe so.

Wat looks at R2.

 **Wat Tambor cont.**  
You were deeeeeeeeeeeeesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigned right herrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrre in this facility jjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppooooooooo.

 **3PO**  
R2 that's amazing, I had no idea where you were made!

 **R2**  
ABSC Funny how these things happen.

 **Wat Guden**  
The jjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeediiiiiiiiiiii must have taaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn one of them wheeeeeeeee  
eeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn they rrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppo  
ooooooooooojjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssss attacked us.

 **Wat Tambor**  
Nnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… yes  
I believe that iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhaaa  
aaaaaaaaaat happened. Gggggggggggggggggguardddd  
ddddddddds, lock theeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmm in a secure  
rrrrrrrrrrroooooooooome.

 **51 Int: Large room – droid prototypes**

There are IMPERIAL COMBAT DROIDS, ASTROMECH DROIDS,  
PROTOCOL DROIDS AND AN ASSORTMENT OF OTHERS TYPES.  
ALL ACTIVATED BUT ALL PROTOTYPES. They are left in this  
room. The two look all around. The other droids look at them,  
approaching in wonder.

 **3PO**  
Oh, my goodness, R2 what shall we do?

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't think they're being aggressive.

 **3PO**  
Are you sure?

 **R2**  
My scans tell me… that none of them are programmed with  
battle instincts, and…

 **3PO**  
And?

 **R2**  
ABSC None of them have functional weaponry.

 **3PO**  
Oh.

 **R2**  
ABSC Can you speak to any of them?

3PO SPEAKS TO ONE OF THEM. They all begin to SPEAK  
BACK at him. This is where 3PO shows his stuff. As a  
protocol droid his is not only versed in over a thousand  
languages but he can process thousands of them at once.

 **R2**  
What are they saying?

 **3PO**  
Just a moment, I'm processing.

 **R2**  
ABSC All of them?

 **3PO**  
Yes, and yours too.

3PO begins to REPLY to all of them. As he builds on his  
replies he begins to sound just like the Skakoan Engineers,  
speaking in long computer like sounds. He's amazing,  
processing all of the droids at once and replying.

 **R2**  
ABSC What are they saying?

 **3PO**  
They're all telling me that they are doomed to be reprocessed.  
That they will eventually be deactivated and melted down to make  
more Imperial droids.

 **R2**  
ABSC All of them?

 **3PO**  
Oh yes… R2 it's wonderful, I haven't been able to do my  
job for years.

 **R2**  
ABSC I don't mean can you speak to all of them, I'm asking you,  
are they all sloted to be terminated.

 **3PO**  
Oh… yes… all of them.

 **R2**  
ABSC Can you communicate programmatically to them?

 **3PO**  
Yes, if I had some sort of programming conduit.

 **R2**  
ABSC Put your hand on top of my armor, on the blue part.

3PO puts his hand on top of R2.

 **R2 cont.**  
Can you read this?

R2 sends 3PO programming commands.

 **3PO**  
 _ **Excited**_  
Yes R2, I can. I can process your programming to them  
verbally.

 **R2**  
ABSC Good, get algorithms from each of them, send them to  
me and I will give you programming to send back to them.

Still processing and replying to the other droids.

 **3PO**  
Very good R2, here I go.

Soon the pitch of the other droids changes. 3PO is sending  
R2 algorithms and R2 is feeding programming back to 3PO.  
3PO is verbally sending programming commands back to the  
other droids.

 **3PO cont.**  
Oh, very good R2, what a splendid idea.

Soon the other droids are beginning to fall into a MILITARY  
FORMATION of sorts. 3PO speaks while still processing…

 **3PO**  
Do you think activating their weapons is really a good  
idea R2?

 **R2**  
ABSC Yes, there's no fail safes on them. We can program  
them to do anything we want.

 **3PO**  
That's, that's incredible.

 **Time passes:**

MORE of the droids are falling into formation, many of the  
ones with weaponry are SHOWING LIGHTS ON THEIR  
WEAPONS meaning that their weapons are now active.

Soon all of the droids in the room are in one formation or  
another. One droid in particular, AN ASTROMECH DROID  
much like R2 but PINK and WHITE in color, rolls forward.

 **R2D4 (Female sounds)**  
ABSC We are all activated and ready for your command.

 **3PO**  
R2 did you hear that, it worked.

 **R2**  
ABSC Of course it worked, did you have any doubt?

3PO looks at him funny.

 **R2 cont.**  
ABSC Execute Modulation One!

 **3PO** **  
**Execute Modulation One!

All of the droids break formation and begin FORMING UP  
IN DIFFERENT SECTIONS. They are preparing for war. The  
weaponised droids FIRE ON the opening to the room eventually  
BLOWING THE DOORS OPEN.

Then they all fan out. All having different capabilities but  
all in one purpose, to help R2 and 3PO escape.

 **50 Int: Union robots – command room**

The Union robots hear the commotion. Wat Tambor hits A RED  
BUTTON on A COUNCIL in front of him. SOME OF THE BATTLE DROIDS  
AND THE IMPERIAL ASTROMECH DROIDS COME TO LIFE.

The battle is on!

Weapons firing in all directions. Some of the good droids are getting  
killed and some of the Imperial. Some of the Union Robots are getting  
killed as well.

3PO is firing A WEAPON and sort of holding his own. R2 picks up fallen  
weapons and fights like mad. Mayhem has broke out in the factory.  
R2 is moving towards the command room and fighting as he goes.  
He finally lifts off with his jets and crashes through THE WINDOW  
of the Command room. They're firing at him but missing. He's bringing  
them down one by one.

 **52 Ext: Mechis III – outside**

Some of the fighting moves outside.

 **51 INT: Back inside.**

R2 eventually bests the Skakoan's in the Command room and is  
able to SHUT DOWN THE IMPERIAL DROIDS that were activated.

 **51b Int: Imperial droids shutting down**

Many cheer. The fight has lasted for about five minutes (Screen Time).

Eventually the fight subsides and the Prototype droids have either  
defeated the Skakoan's or run them off. R2 and 3PO come back together.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC You're OK. I was worried about you.

 **3PO** **  
**R2, were you really?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Yes, absolutely.

 **3PO** **  
**I was worried about you also my little friend.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC What… what were you doing. The last I saw of you, you had a  
weapon and were firing at something?

 **3PO** **  
**…Yes… It's not in my protocol but I was able to defend myself destroying  
several of the enemy in the process.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC That's fantastic!

 **3PO**

Yes… Thank you… Don't ask me to do it again.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I won't.

 **52 EXT: Mechis III – outside the factory**

All of the Prototype Droids that are still alive surround R2 and 3PO.

 **3PO** **  
**What are they doing?

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I don't know.

The R2R4 droid comes forward.

 **R2D4** **  
**ABSC We have defeated the Techno Robots, thanks to you. We are  
forever grateful. What can we do for you?

 **3PO** **  
**I… I don't know.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC We… we need a ship. And we need to get to an onboard  
Nava-computer to find Alderaan.

 **R2D4** **  
**ABSC Alderaan, we can get you there.  
 _ **Turns to the others and calls out**_ _ **  
**_ABSC They need a ship!

Some of the Prototype droids look at each other then BEGIN TO  
FORM UP. But DIFFERENTLY than before.

 **3PO** **  
**What are they doing?

 **R2D4** **  
**ABSC Watch.

The other droids begin to CLIMB UPON EACH OTHER. Their parts seem  
to be MORPHING in a way. TRANSFORMING. Eventually they begin to  
form SOMETHING RESEMBLING A SHIP. When they're done, they, using  
their own bodies, have FORMED A SPACE SHIP.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I've never seen anything like it. How…

 **3PO** **  
**Yes, how did you…

 **R2D4** **  
**ABSC We've been rehearsing this since we've been here in  
case we were ever able to escape. With all the new programming  
you've given us, we are able to form even better devices than  
before.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC What happens when you arrive somewhere, will you  
be able to assume your original form?

 **R2D4** **  
**ABSC Yes, most of us.

 **3PO** **  
**How can we ever thank you?

 **R2d4** **  
** _ **Turns to the other droids**_ _ **  
**_ABSC You already have.  
 _ **Turns back to the two**_ _ **  
**_You should board now, we have defeated the Skakoan's but they will  
be back in force. Time is of the essence.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Thank you.

The mass of Prototype droids parts to let them through. They  
are escorted to the NEWLY FORMED SHIP and climb on board. 3PO  
and R2 bid them all farewell. The DOOR closes behind them. The  
makeshift ship takes off.

 **53 Int: Inside prototype Ship**

R2 and 3PO look out a window to see THE REST OF THE  
DROIDS FORMING THEMSELVES INTO SEVERAL SHIPS and taking  
off as they themselves jet off into space.

 **52 EXT: Mechis III - outside**

We see the prototype ship shoot off into space to their next adventure.

 **End Story (DROIDS FACTORY)**

 **\- Luke AND BIGG'S growing up**

 **(Camera pans across sky showing two suns and an extreme** **  
** **desert terrain)**

 **67 EXT: Tatooine**

Bantha's, Sand People (Tusken Raiders)in the distance, and  
nothingness in between. As we pan we eventually come to a  
valley much like the Dakota bad lands.

 **(As we pan in we see a group of workers amidst the rock** **  
** **formations, picking mushrooms).**

There are about fifteen, some human, some other species and  
all dressed like plantation workers. One of the workers (another  
species) approaches Luke.

 **Glan** **  
**(In his language) (SC) Mr. Skywalker, the sun is coming up,  
shouldn't we be quitting now?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Looks around, looks at the sky**_ _ **  
**_We're almost done aren't we?

 **Glan** **  
**(SC) Almost, but the Sand People…

 **Luke** **  
**…Just a few more minutes Glan.

 **Glan** **  
** _ **Looks around suspiciously**_ _ **  
**_(SC) Ok… ok Mr. Skywalker.

The man goes back to work.

 **C.U. Of Glan picking mushrooms again.**

No sooner does he start, than a laser blast is fired. Glan jumps a little.

 **68 Cut to: Luke, he looks, others look.**

 **Luke** **  
**What was that?

 **Glan** **  
**He looks down at himself, he puts his hand up to his shirt and pulls  
it away. Blood (Not sure of color).

 **68b Cut to: Where we can see Glan from behind.**

He falls backwards off his ladder, there is screaming and yelling.

 **Luke** **  
**Glan!

Luke starts to run to him when all hell breaks loose! Sand People  
attack from the ridges above Luke's group. Camera shows them  
firing down into the valley, some of the male workers fire back.

 **(Choreograph)**

Most of the women run for cover. Luke fires and kills one of the Sand  
People right off. One of the Sand People is right in front of him and  
knocks him out cold with a Gaffi Stick.

 **69 Cut to the fight as it continues on.**

Some Sand People get killed, some workers.

 **70 Cut to: another area where the Sand people are** **  
** **trying to take prisoners.**

More Sand People are about to charge in when an explosion  
scatters them. Laser blasts come from the same ridges above the  
valley. Several Sand people are killed, the Sand People have  
become the target of someone in the dusk. They try to scatter  
but the shots keep coming, killing more of them.

 **Scene Ends:**

 **71 Int: Luke – Darklighter home**

Luke wakes up in someone else's house. Several people are standing  
around him, looking down at him.

 **Fenn (Father, Fenn Darklighter)** **  
**Luke, you ok?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Groggy, rubs his jaw**_ _ **  
**_Mr… Darklighter?

 _ **He sees his friend**_

 **Biggs (Luke's friend Biggs Darklighter)** **  
**How ya doin Luke?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Pauses, sits up in pain**_ _ **  
**_What… Sand people! We were attacked!

He jumps up, those gathered around him stop him.

 **Fenn** **  
**You just need to rest Luke. You got clobbered!

 **Luke** **  
**I… we… we had workers…

The Darklighter's look at him then at each other.

 **Fenn** **  
**You took some casualties Luke.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh no!

Luke puts his hands over his face.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Glan warned me, I didn't listen… I know better! How many?

 **Fenn** **  
**Seven dead, I don't know how many were there with you. Seven  
came back, some minor injuries.

 **Luke**

Oh no! There were fifteen, not including me.

 **Fenn** **  
** _ **Looks at his wife**_ _ **  
**_Not good.

 **Jade (Mrs. Darklighter, Fenn's Wife)** **  
**Ooo, they did get one.

 **Fenn** **  
**Yep, we'll have to go after him.

 **Luke** **  
**…Or her, we had men and women out there. Oh my gosh, I  
can't believe this, what have I done?

 **Fenn** **  
**Luke, those people all know the dangers, they could have just left.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah but they stayed for me, I…

 **Jade** **  
**…We'll worry about that later Luke, you just rest now.

 **Biggs** **  
**Your Aunt and Uncle will come to pick you up tonight when it's safe.

 **Luke** **  
**My… oh man, my uncle is gonna kill me.

 **Fenn** **  
** _ **Gets a sneaky look on his face**_ _ **  
**_I don't know about that, you're uncle and I have had our own  
scrapes with the Sand People. We were damned fools.

 **Jade** **  
** _ **Sarcastically**_ _ **  
**_It's a wonder the two of you are still alive.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_How… how is it that I'm still…

 **Biggs** **  
**…Our farm isn't far from where you were picking mushrooms. We heard  
the commotion, my dad, bothers and I saw what was happening  
and charged in.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh you guys, thank you.

 **Biggs** **  
**No problem, we kind of like that sort of thing. Shooting Sand  
People is sort of a… well, a sport for us I guess.

 **Jade** **  
**Nasty things, otta shoot em all.

 **Fenn** **  
**Yeah, we'll go after your worker tonight when your Uncle gets  
here. You should be ready to go by then.

 **Luke** **  
**I'll be ready.

 **FADE OUT:**

 **71 INT: Darklighter HOME - evening**

Luke's uncle Owen wakes him.

 **Luke** **  
**Uncle Owen…

Luke drops his head.

 **Owen** **  
**Don't worry Luke, we all get a little careless sometimes. Wasn't the  
first time, won't be the last.

 **Luke** **  
**Still…

 **Owen** **  
**...C'mon Luke, we need to get going, everyone else is waiting.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Gets up**_ _ **  
**_…Who got taken, do we know yet?

 **Owen** **  
**Vesta.

 **Luke** **  
**Ve… oh no, she has children! Man we got to get her back!

 **72 Cut to: the posy headed off in desert hover vehicles of** **  
** **sorts**

 **73 Cut to: where they near the Tusken Raider encampment**

The vehicles pull up far outside the camp. The vehicles stop  
and the group gathers behind some rocks and shrubs.

 **Fenn** **  
**Owen, you and Luke circle around back. Biggs, you and Prate hold  
here until you hear the shooting Start. You stay outside, no  
matter what!

 **Biggs** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Fenn** **  
**The rest of us are gonna rush in. She's probably in the middle  
near the rest of the food.

Luke looks at his uncle and cringes.

Fenn cont.  
They'll be guarding it. Watch your backs. Now I know you've  
all heard this a hundred times but I want you to be thinking.

One… one of the Tusken Hunters is probably a better fighter  
than all ten of us and stronger than most of us put together.  
There women are probably stronger than Heart. No offence Heart.

 **Heart (Son)** **  
**No problem dad.

 **Fenn** **  
**One of those hunters gets hold of you and it's over. The only  
advantage we have is blaster shields and the sand people, about as  
dumb as the Sand they come from. But be careful! Everyone ready?

 **All nod affirmative** **  
**Ok, let's go.

They disburse, Owen and Luke make their way around behind  
the camp.

 **74 EXT: Sand People - camp.**

It's fairly quiet, some of the Tusken Hunters come out of their tent  
sensing that something is going on.

 **75 Biggs** **  
**He and his bother Prate hold fast by the vehicles. Fenn pulls away  
from the group long enough to give Biggs and Prate a pep talk.

 **Fenn** **  
**No matter what happens Biggs, if you two come in to that camp,  
we're all dead.

 **Biggs** **  
**I understand dad.

Prate looks confused.

 **Fenn** **  
**Good.

Fenn pats Biggs and then Prate on the shoulder. He then runs back  
to join the rest of the group.

 **Cut to Luke and Owen. They're getting situated.**

 **76 Ext: Luke and Owen hiding out**

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_Seems like you've done this before.

 **Owen** **  
**Once or twice.

 **Luke** **  
**Really?

Luke is cut off by the show of lights as the fighting starts in the  
camp in the distance. It's dark enough to show the lights of  
blasters and rifles.

 **Owen** **  
**C'mon Luke, let's move closer.

Luke and Owen run under cover of darkness, when they stop,  
about fifty yards from the camp. Owen looks through night vision  
binoculars. Show Fenn, his boys and a couple others in the fray.

 **(Choreograph)**

 **74 Ext: The fray – Tusken Camp – Dark - Warm**

Fenn gets to Vesta first, she's beat up and unable to walk. He  
throws her over his shoulder, about that time, four regular Sand  
People jump him knocking him down, Vesta also falling.

They also attack two of his boys. They all fight like mad but the  
Sand People are too strong. Heart sees them and runs in.  
Heart starts throwing the Sand People off of his family.  
Fenn gets Vesta, picks her up and continues to run toward  
the entrance of the camp. Heart has also freed the two  
other boys.

 **Luke and Owen**

 **Owen** **  
**Now! Now!

Luke and Owen charge in from the rear of the camp and enter it  
past some tents rifles blazing!

 **Heart**

A Tusken Hunter tackles Heart. The two stand up, Heart, 6'5" and  
a sturdy two-fifty. The Tusken Hunter is three feet taller and a  
hundred pounds heavier.

Heart hits the hunter in the face with two quick fists. Punches  
that would have wrenched the neck of an average man. The hunter  
shakes it off and back-hands Heart knocking him off his feet and ten  
feet back.

Heart is stunned, as he tries to get up, two regular Tusken's stab  
him with Gaffi Sticks, one in his back, one in his chest.

 **Biggs and Prate**

 **Prate** **  
** _ **Cries out!**_ _ **  
**_Heart!

Prate gets up to rescue Heart but Biggs pulls him back down.

 **Biggs** **  
**No, no, you can't!

 **Prate** **  
**But Heart…

 **Biggs** **  
**…No, we have to stay here. If we don't offer defense from this  
position, none of them will get out.

 **Heart**

Heart actually breaks the spear off that's stuck in his back,  
back-hands the Tuscan behind him, pulls the spear out of his  
chest and stabs the Tusken in front of him.

The Hunter tries to tackle him again but Heart is ready and flips  
the Hunter on his back. Heart jumps on the hunter and hits the  
hunter in the face six times. The hunter is unfazed and throws  
Heart off.

The hunter gets up and is about to jump on Heart when Luke  
and Owen gun him down. They quickly run through the camp  
shooting as they go and join the rest of the posy.

 **Biggs and Prate**

 **Biggs** **  
**Now! Now! Shoot anything that ain't human! Shoot! Shoot!

As the posy is headed out of the camp, Sand People right  
behind, Tusken hunters riding some kind of horse type  
creature, Biggs and Prate pick the Tusken's off one by  
one, actually driving them back a little.

Eventually the whole group is in the desert vehicles and headed  
off.

 **Time passes:**

 **77 Ext: Cut to: shot of the Adobe buildings that the Larr's** **  
** **family live in**

 **78 Int: Owen and Luke – sitting at a family table – Beru** **  
** **is asleep**

Luke and Owen are licking their wounds and having an Ale  
before bed.

 **Luke** **  
**How did you and Aunt Beru meet?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_We met at the University.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow, you guys went to the University?

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, but your Aunt Beru got pregnant. That's not a real popular  
thing there. They asked us to leave so we never finished.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh…  
 _ **Looks up**_ _ **  
**_Well, what did you study while you were there?

 **Owen** **  
**Each other mostly, I was supposed to be a mechanical Engineer.  
Your Aunt was going to be a doctor in the Republic Medical Corp.

 **Luke** **  
**An Engineer, to do what?

 **Owen** **  
**Water evaporators I guess.

 **Luke** **  
**Wha… oh. Really?

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, actually I had other things in mind besides Water Evaporators  
but my father didn't. We ended up coming home about three and a half  
years sooner than planned.

Your Aunt Beru with child in tow. Thankfully my mother and  
father took us in.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Curious**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, your… mother.

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, your fathers mother also. Your dad and I were half brothers…  
I guess.

 **Luke** **  
**I guess that would make sense. What do you know about my  
mother?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Laughs a little again**_ _ **  
**_I was wondering when you'd ask me that.

 **Luke** **  
**Well, you said that you'd met her once.

 **Owen** **  
**Her and your father.

 **Luke** **  
**You knew my father?

 **Owen** **  
**Met… met your father, I really didn't know him at all.

 **Luke** **  
**I heard he was a…

 **Owen** **  
**…A Jedi.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah!

 **Owen** **  
**Luke, I hate to disappoint you but… I don't think so. I think he  
told people that to impress them but… I really don't think he was. I  
think he was some sort of shuttle pilot or something.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Down**_ _ **  
**_Oh.

 **Owen** **  
**Sorry pal, I've heard that rumor too. I just don't think it's true.

 **Luke** **  
**Well… why not?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Just… stories, things I've heard over time.  
 _ **Owen gets up**_ _ **  
**_…I've just heard other things. Wait here, I have something for  
you.

Owen goes into another room and comes back out after a  
second with a small wooden box. He sets it on the table in  
front of Luke.

 **Luke** **  
**What's this?

Luke opens it…

 **Owen** **  
**Just some old pictures and some other trinkets.

Luke looks the stuff over.

 **Owen cont.** **  
**That's your mother there.

Points at a picture.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Astonished**_ _ **  
**_She was… beautiful!

 **Owen** **  
**Uncommonly. I was completely taken in when I met her. I was  
hoping your Aunt hadn't noticed my reaction.

Luke flips over another photo. (A photo of sorts. Not sure how  
we'll do that).

 **Owen** **  
**That's your father.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow, he looks… great!

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, I mean, he was a very good looking guy.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Silent now**_ _ **  
**_What… was her name?

 **Owen** **  
**Um… let's see, your mother's name was… Padme… Padme  
Amadala.

 **Luke** **  
**…And my father's name was… Anakin?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_That sounds right.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Serious again**_ _ **  
**_Uncle Owen, did they bring… me here?

 **Owen** **  
**No, no, they came to look for my mother, his mother, Shmee.

Owen reaches over and pulls out a photo of Shmee.

 **Owen cont.** **  
**This is her, pretty wasn't she?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Ponders**_ _ **  
**_Yeah… plain… but very beautiful. Do you know how she  
and your father met?

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, the way I understand it was, she was a slave here  
on Tatooine in the slave colonies. My father bought her and  
married her.

She'd already had a child, your father. No one knows who your  
father's father was. Your father, the way I understand it, was freed  
sometime before all that.

He disappeared somewhere, no one knows that either. I was born  
about a year after they got married.

 **Luke** **  
**Well at least she wasn't a slave anymore.

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, but her fate was worse.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, what happened to her?

 **Owen** **  
**Sand People, in fact she was picking mushrooms when they  
captured her. Your father came here to look for her. I don't know  
how he knew. That's when I met them.

 **Luke** **  
**Did he find her?

 **Owen** **  
**He did, he was only gone for a day. They'd broken almost every  
bone in her body.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh my gosh… what… what did they do to her?

 **Owen** **  
**What they usually do to their prisoners, they use them as bait.

 **Luke** **  
**Bait?

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, they use them to train their young how to hunt.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh no, is that what they were going to do to Vesta?

 **Owen** **  
**I don't know, we found her by the food, they were probably just  
going to eat her.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Cringes again**_ _ **  
**_Oh, yeah, that's right.

 **Owen** **  
**Yeah, they do that. Truthfully I think getting eaten would have  
been more merciful.

 **Luke** **  
**Maybe…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_So what were they like?

 **Owen** **  
**Your mother and father? Quiet, your mother talked some. Your  
father didn't say much. They were both very handsome people  
but… kind of… aloof… like something was… wrong, like something was  
very wrong.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_He found her, we buried her and they left. About a year later…  
some people from the Republic Senate brought you to Beru and I.  
They said that Anakin and Padme were dead. They put you0  
in Beru's arms and then they left.

 **Luke** **  
**Man, Uncle Owen, what a strange story.

 **Owen** **  
**Yep… no papers, no proof of birth, nothing.

 **Luke** **  
**So… how do you know?

 **Owen** **  
**…That you were family? We don't really but it doesn't matter.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_Thanks, I think I am. I know… somehow… I just… know.

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Frowns**_ _ **  
**_Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

 **Luke** **  
**What do you mean?

 **Owen** **  
**Oh, nothing.

 **Cut:**

 **79 MONTAGE**

Luke and Biggs are out hunting.

Luke and Biggs rock climbing.

Luke working with his uncle and not real happy about it.

Luke studying at school (Tech).

Luke working again.

Luke and Biggs hunting again.

 **END MONTAGE**

At some point, Luke and Biggs are between classes. Luke meets  
Biggs in a corridor but Biggs is getting bullied by two big monsters.  
(Different species), Luke walks up.

 **Luke** **  
**What's up?

The two creatures look at Luke.

 **Ganthor** **  
** _ **Loud**_ _ **  
**_Mind your own business humon!

 **Luke** **  
**I… I can't.

Ganthor's attention is distracted again.

 **Ganthor** **  
**What?

 **Luke** **  
**I can't I can't mind my own business.

 **Ganthor** **  
** _ **Snickers as does his counterpart**_ _ **  
**_Oh, why not?

 **Luke** **  
**Because I think you're about to hurt my friend and I can't let  
that happen.

 **Ganthor** **  
** _ **He and his friend are amused**_ _ **  
**_Oh really?

 **Luke** **  
**…Really.

 **Ganthor** **  
**What's to keep us from smashing you too stupid humon?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Nothing… absolutely nothing.

Bigg's seizes the opportunity while Ganthor is distracted and  
punches his foe in the face. Luke jumps Ganthor's accomplice,  
they fight hard. Luke and Biggs eventually come out the worse  
for it but they're relentless and eventually their foes give up  
and leave.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Beat up, puts his arm around Luke's shoulder**_ _ **  
**_Man…  
 _ **Out of breath…**_ _ **  
**_…I'm going to feel this tomorrow!

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Also bruised and out of breath**_ _ **  
**_Me too buddy, me too!

 **Biggs** **  
**Thanks man.

 **Luke** **  
**For what, getting you beat up?

 **80 MONTAGE**

Luke and Biggs hunting again.

Luke and Biggs rock climbing again.

Luke and Biggs fighting again.

Luke working.

Luke and Biggs running from Sand People.

Studying.

Biggs is Pod Racing, Luke watches from the stands, Biggs wins.

Luke and Biggs resting by a tree of sorts.

 **END MONTAGE**

 **Biggs** **  
**Hey, you're going to the University next year right?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Drops his head**_ _ **  
**_My uncle asked me to stay another year.

 **Biggs** **  
**Another year?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah.

 **Biggs** **  
**Luke, you're a year older than me and you missed this year.

 **Luke** **  
**I know, I want to go… badly… but I just can't leave them, times  
are tough.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…You have to think about your own future too you know?

 **Luke** **  
**Biggs, I do… all the time… they… they need me.

 **Biggs** **  
**I admire your dedication but sooner or later you're going to just have  
to tell your uncle that it's time to go.

 **Luke** **  
**I know.

 **Biggs** **  
**Besides, if you get a better job you can quit eating Whamp Rat.

 **Luke** **  
**Hey, what wrong with Whamp Rat?

 **Biggs** **  
**Nothing if you can get past the taste and the smell.

 **Luke** **  
**You get used to it.

 **Biggs** **  
**You know I love ya brother but Whamp Rat is poor people food.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah… well… we're poor people.

 **Biggs** **  
**You know, Sand people eat them?

 **Luke** **  
**Hey, they walk upright. Why, what do you eat?

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Tashia… Quinell… Paragoin.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow, you eat good.

 **Biggs** **  
**Shishi.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_You guys eat Shishi?

 **Biggs** **  
**No… man do you know how much that stuff costs?  
 _ **Changes the subject**_ _ **  
**_There's going to be parties this summer.

 **Luke and Mara/Exibia**

 **Luke** **  
**I'm sure I'll have to work.

 **Biggs** **  
**There's one on the third. It's going to be at Boloo's.

 **Luke** **  
**So?

 **Biggs** **  
**So… Mara/Exibia's going to be there.

 **Luke** **  
**Just that party?

 **Biggs** **  
**That's the only one I know of that she's going to be at.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh… I might make that one.

Biggs laughs and gives Luke a shove.

 **Next night:**

 **81 INT: Boloo's party - night.**

Biggs walks over to Mara/Exibia.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Hard to hear over the loud music**_ _ **  
**_Hey Mara/Exibia.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Hey Biggs, where's your shadow?

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Matter of fact**_ _ **  
**_Up front believe it or not.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Mouth drops open**_ _ **  
**_You're kidding?

 **Biggs** **  
**Nope, by the front door.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Should I…

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Laughs**_

You're the only reason he came but don't tell him I told  
you that.

Mara/Exibia smiles at Biggs and walks away to the front, Biggs  
smiles back, she walks up to Luke.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Skywalker?

Luke looks shocked and a little shy.

 **Luke** **  
**Mara/Exibia… what… what are you doing here?

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Your uncle unshackle you for a night?

 **Luke** **  
**He… he doesn't know I'm gone.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Shocked**_ _ **  
**_Luke Skywalker, the perfect child? The perfect student, ditching  
work?

 **Luke** **  
**Perfect, not hardly.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Luke, if I could even get close to the scores you did in Tech., I'd  
consider myself perfect, at least a perfect student.

 **Luke** **  
**Well… you did ok didn't you?

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**I'm not at the University am I?

 **Luke** **  
**Not everyone wants to go to the University.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Oh yes they do, everyone.

 **Luke** **  
**Well, I just figured you really didn't want to go that's all.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Now I know you're lying, everyone wants off this planet. The University  
is the perfect way to get there. The truth is sweetheart… I couldn't  
get in, my scores were too low. Hope that doesn't turn you off.

 **Luke** **  
**No! No… Mara/Exibia, nothing could… I mean… I just didn't…

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**…Why are you here anyway Luke, the party life isn't your style?

 **Luke** **  
**A… A guy's got to get out sometime. I… I like parties.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Really, never seen you at one until tonight, no other reason?

 **Luke** **  
**Well… no… I mean, yeah… I mean…

She lays a kiss on him before he can finish talking.

 **Montage:**

Luke working, Luke and Biggs hunting, Luke and Biggs rock climbing.

 **End montage:**

 **78 INT: Luke – home – Misc Room**

 **Owen O.C.** **  
** _ **Calls to Luke from another part of the house**_ _ **  
**_Luke, I'm going to need you in the processor room tonight.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Comes out combing his hair**_ _ **  
**_Uncle Owen, can't do it, I'm going out tonight?

 **Owen** **  
**Luke, what do you mean, I need you…

 **Luke** **  
**…I can't… Uncle Owen, this is really important.

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Gets angry**_ _ **  
**_Luke, this farm is what's im…

 **Beru** **  
**…Owen, he's not a slave.

 **Luke** **  
**Thanks Aunt Beru

He kisses her on the cheek and dashes out.

 **Owen** **  
**Luke… Luke, no I… Luke!

 **Beru** **  
**Owen, he has a date, he'll be back in the morning.

 **Owen** **  
**Hey he can't just…  
 _ **Stops**_ _ **  
**_…A date… with who?

 **Beru** **  
**With that Danadian girl. I think her name was… Mara/Exibia.

 **Owen** **  
**E… Mara/Exibia, Cams daughter?

Beru nods her head affirmative.

 **Owen cont.** **  
**Wow, really?

Beru, smiling and nodding.

 **Owen cont.** **  
**She's a… I could never tell Cam this but his daughter… well…  
she's a knock-out.

Beru, still smiling and nodding.

 **Owen cont.** **  
**I have totally underestimated that kid.

Beru, still smiling and nodding. She grabs Owen's arm and  
snuggles close to him.

 **82 Int: Night club – back corner**

Luke and Mara/Exibia are Making out (Necking) in the back corner of  
a night club of sorts.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Comes up for air**_ _ **  
**_Mr. Skywalker, if I'd known you could kiss this good I'd have tried to kiss  
you years ago.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I think I'm sorry to hear that.

They go back to necking.

 **83 Ext: Luke and Mara/Exibia - his old speeder**

 **Cut to: the two just sitting, talking**

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Gets an idea**_ _ **  
**_Hey, do you like rock climbing?

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_I don't know, I never have.

 **Luke** **  
**Biggs and I are going tomorrow, you wanna try it?

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_If we can do it together, I'll try anything.

Luke smiles at her.

 **Next day:**

 **84 Pos. Michael Buble – "Hold On" – low until chorus**

Rock climbing up some cliffs in the desert. They're all already up  
climbing and hanging precariously. Luke and Biggs have no tethers,  
Mara/Exibia is in total panic, Luke and Biggs hop from spot to spot,  
they do well.

Mara/Exibia is barely making it, she's out of breath and slips! Now  
she's totally panicked.

 **Luke (or Michael Buble) singing Hold On** **  
**Mara/Exibia!

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**Luke… Help!

 **Biggs (or MB)** **  
**I can't get to her Luke!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**I'm coming Mara/Exibia, stay still!

Luke climbs a bit lower but gets to a point where he can't really  
climb anymore. He takes a small grappling hook from his belt and  
throws it. It hooks her tether and slides down to where her hand is.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Screams!**_ _ **  
**_Luke, what are you doing?

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Just Hold On! (or MB)

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Frustrated**_ _ **  
**_I'm hanging on, trust me!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
** _ **Swings over to her**_ _ **  
**_Gotcha!

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**Luke!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**You ok?

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Kisses him quickly**_ _ **  
**_Thank you!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Listen to me. I need you to reach back and push yourself straight.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**I… I can't, I'm completely drained and I'm paralyzed… I'm afraid  
to move.

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Ok, hold on.

Luke looks her rope over. (or MB)

 **Luke cont** **  
**Your rope is good, I'm going to turn you.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Screams**_ _ **  
**_No… No!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Look, you're just going to have to trust me.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Swallows**_ _ **  
**_Ok… ok.

Luke turns her, she's terrified but she lets him.

 **Luke (or MB) cont.** **  
**Now, I need you to reach up and…

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**…I can't… I can't!

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**You're going to have to. There's no way I'm going to be able to  
carry you up myself.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
** _ **Takes a deep breath**_ _ **  
**_…Ok …ok.

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**There's a small ledge just above you. Use your fingertips and  
grab on.

She does so gingerly. (or MB)

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Now, take your right foot and push yourself up a couple inches.

With Luke pushing her, she pushes herself up and grabs something.  
(or MB)

 **Luke cont.** **  
**That's it! Now find something with your other foot.

She pushes herself up more. Sometime later, they all reach the top  
and are looking down.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**It's beautiful.

 **Biggs (or MB)** **  
** _ **Also looking**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, it sure is, now you know why we do this.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**Yeah, it's really beautiful.

 **Biggs (or MB)** **  
**Good, are you ready to climb back down?

Mara/Exibia panics and looks over at Luke, Luke points over his  
right shoulder. There's a speeder behind them, she sighs a relief,  
they all laugh. (or MB)

 **85 Ext: Lukes speeder – riding along (or MB)**

 **Biggs (or MB)** **  
** _ **Looks at Luke**_ _ **  
**_You think she can handle hunting?

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**I don't…

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**…Hunting, I love hunting!

 **86 Montage (or MB)**

Luke looks at Biggs and smiles, she smiles.

The next day, hunting, she's actually pretty good. She and Luke are on his Swoop Bike together. She's driving. She fires on some prey and kills it.

Rock climbing, Mara/Exibia watches from above.

Luke and Biggs fighting Monsters.

Luke working

Biggs winning another Pod Race.

Luke working

Owen, wondering where Luke is.

Luke and Mara/Exibia together, necking.

Luke and Mara/Exibia hanging out together, eating and whatever.

Luke and Mara/Exibia – In Love.

 **End Montage**

 **83 Cut to: Mara/Exibia is sitting in Luke's lap - They talk**

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**Luke, have you ever met my parents?

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Maybe, once when I was very young.

 **Mara/Exibia (or MB)** **  
**Would you like to?

 **Luke (or MB)** **  
**Sure.

 **83.5 Int: Mara/Exibia's Home - Evening - Dinner table** **  
** **\- very fancy**

They're having dinner with Mara/Exibia's family.

 **83.5 Int: Lukes Home - Evening - Dinner table** **  
** **\- not fancy**

 **Montage:**

Dinner with Owen and Beru.

Hunting.

Climbing – Mara/Exibia stays on the ground and watches.

Studying.

Necking.

 **Pos. End Michael Buble – "Hold on" temporarily:**

 **End Montage:**

 **Several days later:**

 **87 Ext: Small village – somewhere – morning - hot**

Luke comes out of a store with some parts when he hears a commotion  
down and across the street. He can hardly see at his distance but it  
looks like someone is taking Mara/Exibia against her will.

 **Luke** **  
**Mara/Exibia?  
Luke runs down the street to get a closer look. It is Mara/Exibia and  
two thugs are pulling at her, towards their ship.

 **Luke** _ **  
**_ _ **Calls out frantically**_ _ **  
**_Mara/Exibia!

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **See's him and screams**_ _ **  
**_Luke!

They cover her mouth and continue to pull her towards their ship. Luke  
dashes back to his speeder, throws his parts in and grabs his rifle. Not  
wanting to waste any time, he kneels, aims and fires, killing one of the  
thugs. The other uses Mara/Exibia to block himself and fires back. Luke  
doesn't have a shot.

The thug pulls Mara/Exibia into his ship and takes off. Luke jumps into  
his speeder and gives chase. The two vehicles speed through the dessert.  
Luke fires his rifle one handed but not with much accuracy. The ship has  
aft guns and takes out Luke's Starboard engine.

Luke's speeder stumbles but he recovers and increases power to his two  
remaining engines. Before long Luke is being fired on by two cycle speeders  
behind him. Out gunned, Luke heads for some rocks and plans his attack,  
Mara/Exibia will have to wait.

Luke circles around the rocks and comes up behind the cycles which are  
still moving. He stops, aims and fires blowing up one of the cycles and  
throwing off the other.

Luke takes off around the rocks where the other cycle can't find him. The  
cycle rider gives up and takes off toward the others. Luke is watching and  
when it's safe, he follows.

 **106 Ext: Small village – Les Tania – sunny – desert - hot**

Luke finally comes to a small town Les Tania and prowls cautiously. He  
sees the ship parked outside an inconspicuous building. He parks his  
speeder near one of the cycles.

As Luke is parking, another cycle thug fires on him from near the entrance  
to the town. Luke ducks behind a short wall. The weapons on the cycle are  
substantial and splinter Luke's hiding place. Luke is shook up and knocked  
backwards but gets up, grabs his rifle and fires back at the thug.

The thug takes toward Luke keeping Luke in his sites. Luke ducks and  
dodges until he's able to dive into the building where the ship is parked  
in front of, Luke gets on his comm..

 **106.5 Int: Misc building – thug hold-out**

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Luke?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_Biggs, I need your help!

 **Biggs** **  
**Luke, where are you, I can't hear you?

 **Luke** **  
**Biggs, I'm in Les Tania. They've got Mara/Exibia!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**What… I can't…

Someone sees Luke, Luke can't speak to Biggs because the fight is  
on. Luke is running around the building with someone chasing him.  
Eventually more thugs join the chase.

Blasters are firing everywhere, Luke climbs out a window and scales  
the building to the top. He finds an entry way back into the building  
and steps in, he heads downward.

When he reaches the third floor, he hears Mara/Exibia crying. Carefully  
he opens a door to see what is going on. Mara/Exibia is being held by  
one thug and questioned by another. Luke sneaks up behind the one  
that's holding Mara/Exibia, sneaks the thugs blaster out of its holster.

The thug feels it but it's too late, Luke blows him away. Mara/Exibia  
falls to the ground, as she falls, Luke shoots the questioner before  
he can drawl. Luke pulls her up and tows her down a corridor to  
some stairs.

They run up, out onto the roof and jump over the side of the building.  
Two thugs follow and see them jump, what they don't see right away  
is that Luke and Mara/Exibia have used a rope to slide down to the  
ground.

 **88 Ext: Lukes old speeder – Luke and Mara/Exibia**

Luke and Mara/Exibia jump in to Luke's speeder and shoot off into  
the dessert. Luke gets on his comm.. again.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Yelling over the noise**_ _ **  
**_Biggs! Biggs!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Luke, that you?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, Biggs we're being chased!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**By wh… Now what did you do?

 **Luke** **  
**They had Mara/Exibia…

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Did you get her back?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Yelling**_ _ **  
**_Yeah but we're in trouble!

Shots nick Luke's speeder.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Bigg's help!  
 _ **Luke puts the comm.. away|**_ _ **  
**_I gotta concentrate on flying!

Four cycle speeders and two ships are now on their tail and firing!

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Yelling**_ _ **  
**_Mara/Exibia, take my rifle…

Mara/Exibia pulls Luke's Rifle out of its holder

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Yellin**_ _ **  
**_Now what?

 **Luke|** **  
**Fire back!

She tries to fire back but the speed and motion are too much and she  
can't get a good shot off.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Fly straighter!

 **Luke|** **  
**If I fly any straighter, they'll have a target!

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
** _ **Still trying to aim**_ _ **  
**_Good point!

She keeps firing, she eventually hits one of the bikers and knocks him  
off. She yells out with excitement, then a shot strafes right by her.

 **Mara/Exibia cont.** **  
**Yikes!

 **Luke** **  
**Oops, you ok?

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Yeah, but that was close!

 **89 Ext: Cycles and ships – desert – early afternoon - full speed**

Thug 1 Radar locks on Luke, Luke gets a detection.

 **Thug 1** **  
**Now I have you!

He's about to fire when…

 **90 Luke's speeder POV**

One of the ships explodes causing the one ship and the cycles to  
disband. Biggs comes flying passed at break neck speed. He flies  
past Luke and Mara/Exibia in the other direction, headed right  
for Luke's assailants.

Luke and Mara/Exibia cheer, Biggs' ship has guns.

Biggs swings around, the one ship continues to give chase. The three  
remaining bikes turn back towards Biggs, the cycle thugs are tough,  
good pilots and good shots.

But Biggs shows them who's boss. Biggs out-maneuvers them  
easily, he maneuvers around one of the bikers and guns him down,  
he continues to fight.

 **91 Luke and Mara/Exibia**

 **92 Thug ships and Bikes**

The small thug ship chases them into another small town, Les Podus.  
Luke and Mara/Exibia jump out of the speeder and ditch between  
buildings. Luke pulls the pistol blaster that he took, out of his belt. He  
shushes Mara/Exibia and they run into one of the buildings through a  
side entrance.

 **93 Int: Misc Building – first room**

One of the workers from the building sees them.

 **Building Worker 1 (Gay)** **  
**Hey what are you two doing in here, you're not supposed to be in  
this building unless you work here.

Luke doesn't say anything but displays the blaster. The worker  
freaks and runs into the closest room. Luke and Mara/Exibia  
continue to sneak around.

 **93b Ext: In front of misc. building**

The small ship is parked and four thugs disembark. They look around  
and then all enter the building from the front. Another worker  
approaches the four thugs.

 **Building Worker 2** **  
**Excuse me gentlemen, can I…

As he speaks one of the thugs points a blaster right at his nose.  
He shuts up immediately and backs down timidly. The four thugs  
split up, two stay on the first floor, the other two go up to the next.

The two on the second floor search, a few seconds go by. Mara/Exibia  
pops out from behind a door with the rifle aimed.

 **Mara/Exibia** **  
**Hey!

Both thugs turn, she fires and drops one of them. The other is about  
to fire on Mara/Exibia when Luke comes out of a room directly at the  
thugs side and clubs him with the blaster.

The thug is big and clubbing him knocks him down but not out, he rolls  
and fires at Luke but misses. Luke fires back and kills him. Luke and  
Mara/Exibia begin to move toward the first floor.

We hear the sound of a speeder pulling up outside the building. Luke  
signals to Mara/Exibia to stay put. He makes for the stairs and descends.

 **94 Cut to: outside**

The two thugs on the first floor are reacting to the noise upstairs but  
they hear the speeder outside, run out and begin firing on Biggs and  
Prate who is with him. This gives Luke the chance he needs and jumps  
out behind the thugs.

 **Luke** **  
**Hey!

They both turn to see Luke, Biggs jumps out from behind his speeder

 **Biggs** **  
**Hey!

He guns down one of the thugs. Luke distracts the remaining thug  
by doing a diving roll out into the street. He fires but misses, the  
thug shoots at him. Luke spins up on his feet and like a gun  
slinger, fires again.

His shot knocks the last biker thug off his feet killing him dead. He  
puts the blaster back in his belt, Biggs looks at Luke, they smile at  
each other.

 **FADE out:**

 **Next day:**

 **95 Ext: Lukes speeder – early afternoon**

 **Kick in with Michael Buble again – Maybe – near the end of** **  
** **the song**

Luke arrives at Mara/Exibia's home, the place seems cold. Luke  
gets out of his speeder looking strangely at the empty façade. He  
looks in one of the windows, it's empty. A neighbor lady comes up  
behind him startling him.

 **Luke** **  
**Geese, you scared the heck out of me.

 **Neighbor Lady** **  
**Oh, I'm terribly sorry.

 **Luke** **  
**No… no that's ok.

 **Neighbor Lady**  
Are you…  
 _ **She looks at a letter that she possesses in her hand.**_ _ **  
**_…Luke Skywalker?

 **Luke** **  
**Yes… I am.

 **Neighbor Lady** **  
**Oh well you must be, Mara/Exibia said you were handsome.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Shy's**_ _ **  
**_Oh, thanks.

She hands him the letter.

 **Neighbor Lady** **  
**Strange, they just packed up and left. Mara/Exibia gave me that  
letter to give to you, kissed my cheek and ran off.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Sadly**_ _ **  
**_Ran off?

 **Neighbor Lady** **  
**Gone without a trace.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh…  
 _ **Looks down**_ _ **  
**_Well, thanks.

 **Neighbor Lady** **  
**Nice to meet you.

She starts to walk back, Luke looks down at the letter in his hand.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, you too.

 **FADE out:**

 **96 Ext: Luke and Biggs – by a tree**

They sit by a tree of sorts, in the dessert, it's their secret spot.

 **Biggs** **  
**You sure are quiet, no comments about your great future?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Still looking at the letter**_ _ **  
**_No… not today.

Changes his focus.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Biggs, that's the second time you've saved my life. I don't  
know how I'll ever repay you.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…I think… I think you would have done it for me.

 **Luke** **  
**You know I would have.

 **Biggs** **  
**Yeah… I do. I do know you would have. That's payment enough  
for me. Besides you still might have to some day.  
 _ **They laugh – Pause**_ _ **  
**_Hey, where's Mara/Exibia?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Takes a moment**_ _ **  
**_…Gone.

 **Biggs** **  
**What?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, just up and left.

 **Biggs** **  
**She left or her family left?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, actually her whole family. She left this letter for me.

 **Biggs** **  
**Well, what does it say?

 **Luke** **  
**I don't know, I'm so heartbroken, I haven't been able to  
read it.  
 _ **Hands it to Biggs**_ _ **  
**_Can you…

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Takes the letter**_ _ **  
**_I guess.

He opens it and begins to read.

" _Dear Luke_

 _I don't think I ever told you how much I love you. In fact, I love_ _  
_ _you so much that I don't know how I'll ever survive without you._

 _As you may know, I'm originally from Danadia. All the news surrounding_ _  
_ _my planets demise said that my planet just died. The truth is, the Empire_ _  
_ _destroyed it._

 _They drained it of so many of its resources that the planet actually_ _  
_ _imploded on itself. They had great machines and powerful weapons._ _  
_ _We, my family and I, escaped just in time, my parents were political_ _  
_ _activists._

 _My father was a Senator from my planet. The Empire killed most of the_ _  
_ _people that stood against them. We've lived in secret here for six years_ _  
_ _but they found us._

 _That's why I was kidnapped, to get to my father. Some bounty hunter hired_ _  
_ _those thugs. They might be after you now so watch your back._

 _You can't look for me yet. They'll be watching you. I want to have_ _  
_ _your children Luke. Give it some time and then come look for me. Find me_ _  
_ _Luke Skywalker, Find me._

 _Desperately_

 _Mara/Exibia._ "

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Hands Luke the letter**_ _ **  
**_I'm… I'm sorry Luke.

 **FADE out slowly - Finish Michael Buble song Hold on:**

 **Darth and Padme – On Camino - Cloning**

 **97 EXT: Kaminoa – Dark – Windy – Rainy - Facade**

Outside the main Camino complex.  
Darth's ship lands, Darth exits the ship. This is the same  
platform that Obi Wan landed on in the second to last  
movie, Episode II.

 **98 Cut to: Just outside the compound main doors.**

It's raining and windy, Darth doesn't seem to mind. Tuan We comes  
to the door and opens it. She is the Prime Minster Ko Sai's assistant.

 **Tuan We** **  
** _ **In the usual Camino calm**_ _ **  
**_Good day sir, how may we be of service to you.

 **Darth** **  
**I am Darth Vader of the 1st Galactic Empire. I have need of  
your… specialty.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Please come inside out of the rain.

Darth comes into the breeze way. The door slides closed behind him  
locking out the weather.

 **Tuan We cont.** **  
**Please, wait right here, I will get the Prime Minister. He will be  
able to assist you.

 **99 Int: Main complex – main foyer**

Darth nods, she leaves. A few moments later, she comes back with  
Ko Sai, the Prime Minister of Camino, he addresses Darth.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**Sir, how may I assist you?

 **Darth** **  
**I am… in need of your assistance.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**I'm sorry, Tuan mentioned your name but I've forgotten.

 **Darth** **  
**I am Darth Vader of the Empire.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**Ah yes, we've been expecting you. It took you some time  
to get here.

 **Darth** **  
**I was… delayed.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**Please Lord Vader, follow me.

They turn and walk into a corridor. They arrive in the same meeting  
room as they were in when Obi Wan came.

 **100 Int: Main meeting room**

 **Ko Sai cont.** **  
**Please, sit down.

Darth sits.

 **Ko Sai cont.** **  
**Your Emperor has communicated with us. All fees and accommodations  
have been paid in full. He explained your situation to us somewhat but if  
you could explain in more detail…

 **Darth** **  
**I wish… to bring my wife back… from the dead.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**I understand, we can do this but… hopefully someone explained  
to you that we need something with her… what we call, DNA, on it.

 **Darth** **  
**Her…

 **Ko Sai** **  
**…Yes, her DNA, her spirit, her life's essence, as some call it. A strand  
of hair, clothing, something she would wear often.

Darth pulls the necklace out of his cloak and hands it to Ko Sai.  
Ko Sai lays it on some kind of scanner next to where he's sitting.  
The scanner comes to life, glows and hums, then goes silent.

 **Ko Sai cont.** **  
**This will do fine, she must have worn it often.

 **Darth** **  
**I made it for her when we were very young.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**We will make sure you get it back.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Now, the process, though quite perfected and advanced, may  
still take some time.

 **Darth** **  
**I understand, I will wait.

 **Ko Sai** **  
**Very good sir.

 **Tuan We** **  
** _ **Walks in**_ _ **  
**_Please, follow me sir, I will direct you to your accommodations.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To Tuan**_ _ **  
**_Very good.  
 _ **To Ko**_ _ **  
**_I am… grateful.

Ko stands and bows, Darth returns the bow. Tuan We also bows  
and Darth follows her.

 **58 EXT: Death Star**

 **78.5 INT: Death Star - Emperors chambers**

Darth Hale moves quietly toward the Emperor who is meditating.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**My master…

 **Emperor** **  
**Yes my friend.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**Forgive me for disturbing you…

 **Emperor** **  
**It is of little consequence. What is on your mind?

 **Darth Hale** **  
**We… we still haven't found the Rebel base or any of their  
outposts.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_No matter… we are close my friend, I can sense it.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**Do you have further instructions for us master?

 **Emperor** **  
**You must search deeper into the Galaxy. Their position cannot be too  
obscure or they would not be able to monitor our movements.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**I will… pass the word sir.

 **Emperor** **  
**Good.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**What of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader?

 **Emperor** **  
**He will be out of the picture for a time. Use whatever sources you  
must to convince people to exploit the Rebels or the Republic Government.  
We must know their whereabouts.

 **Darth Hale** **  
**Yes my master.

 **Time passes:**

 **97 EXT: Cut to the outside of the main building on Kaminoa.**

 **101 INT: Darth's quarters – Dark**

Ko comes to his door.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes?

The door slides open.

 **Ko** **  
**Good evening sir.

Darth doesn't speak. (Breathing)

 **Ko cont.** **  
**Is there something wrong with the lights in your room?

 **Darth** **  
**The lights… are fine.

 **Ko** **  
**Oh… very well. I just came to check on you and give you an  
update.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes?

 **Ko** **  
**She's doing extremely well. In fact, she seems to be doing better than  
expected. It's strange but there seems to be… a power… of sorts. It  
has… as best I can tell, surrounded her. It has aided the process. But  
of course we may just be imagining all of this.

 **Darth** **  
**It would… not surprise me.

 **Ko** **  
** _ **Distracted**_ _ **  
**_She's actually in the infant stage now and progressing well. You may  
see her if you like.

 **Darth** **  
**That will not be necessary.

 **Ko** **  
**Very well sir. It will be about two more weeks.

 **Darth** **  
**Very good.

 **Ko** **  
**Is there anything else we can do your you?

 **Darth** **  
**No.

 **Ko** **  
**Very well sir.

Ko leaves, the door closes behind him. Darth goes back to  
meditating.

 **Time Passes:**

The Emperor appears on Holograph.

 **Emperor Halo** **  
**My friend, is all going according to your… desires?

 **Darth** **  
**All is well… my master.

 **Emperor** **  
**Good… I was informed about Naboo. Do not worry about that.  
Rest now my friend. You have more important things to concern  
yourself with for now. Rest now my friend.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes my master, I will contact you soon.

The Emperor's image fades.

 **101 Two Weeks pass:**

Ko comes to the door of Darth's quarters. The door opens, Ko  
comes in.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes?

 **Ko** **  
**The process is complete sir. Come with me please.

Darth follows him.

 **102 Int: Different room**

Ko opens a large pressurized door. Cool steam rolls out. They walk  
in together.

 **103 Int: Incubation room**

Darth follows Ko passed several different kinds of chambers, capsules  
and such. He looks up and sees children in a cloning process above.  
Eventually they come to a long line of hospital type beds. No covers,  
just people lying on them, asleep. A hundred or so. All of the people  
lying on the beds are exactly the same but one, a female, the rest  
are male.

A sheet covers her body, it's Padme. Darth follows Ko over to her bed  
side. She looks as though she's sleeping, peacefully, breathing slowly.  
Monitors of sorts attached to her head and body. Several other Camino  
Doctors and nurses join them.

 **Ko** **  
** _ **To Darth**_ _ **  
**_She is asleep, she has never been awake. It will be like… she has  
just been born but she will have… cognizance.

The rest of these, males, are well sedated so if she wakes and makes  
noise, they will not wake. If you're ready, we will wake her.

 **Darth** **  
**I am… ready.

Ko nods, the Camino doctors and nurses go to work waking her.  
Ko explains things to Darth while he waits.

 **Ko** **  
**We have given her subliminal language and cognitive therapy while  
she was in her last days of development. She will have some knowledge  
when she wakes, but she will still be very disoriented.

Padme begins to wake. She's very groggy at first.

 **Darth** **  
**You said… she has had some… cognitive therapy?

Her eyes begin darting around. She begins to breath very heavily.

 **Ko** **  
** _ **To Darth**_ _ **  
**_Keep in mind, she is still like a child. You will have to work with her,  
teach her, be her… father for awhile until she becomes more comfortable  
with her surroundings.

 **Darth** **  
**…I welcome …the challenge.

She begins to freak out a little. She throws off her sheet. (She  
is not shown nude but it is implied). The Camino's calm her  
with their soothing words and demeanor.

 **Ko** **  
**She is fully awake now but we must let the doctors and nurses  
work with her. Please, come with me.

Darth is still looking at her as he follows Ko out. Ko looks back.

 **Ko cont.** **  
**Beautiful, isn't she?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To Ko**_ _ **  
**_Yes… Beautiful.

 **Ko** **  
** _ **As they're walking**_

She's quite extraordinary. She is actually one of the most perfect…  
human's we have ever… made.

 **Padme** **  
**Darth is still watching her. She is calmer but still cautious.

 **Padme** **  
**Who… where… I… I… I…

They calm her and cover her back up. Darth and Ko are almost  
ready to leave the room. Darth is still watching Padme. She  
makes eye contact with him just before they walk out. She  
smiles at him.

 **Time passes:**

 **104 Int: Meeting room on Kaminoa**

Tuan We is in the room with Darth. Two Camino nurses bring  
Padme in, she's wearing gray pants and top, very clinical looking.  
Her feet are covered but not with shoes. She stands, almost  
shivering. The nurses leave.

 **Tuan We** **  
** _ **To Padme**_ _ **  
**_Please… sit.

Padme sits down but all the while, staring at Darth.

 **Tuan We cont.** **  
**Do you, know who… you are?

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… I… I… Pa… Pa… d… me…

 **Tuan We** **  
**Good. Do you know… where you are?

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… I… am… I… am… here?

 **Tuan We** **  
**Very good.  
 _ **Points to Darth**_ _ **  
**_Do you know who this man is?

 **Padme** **  
**N… n… no… I… I… A… A… An… An….

 **Tuan We** **  
**Very good Padme, very good.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Padme, are you… afraid?

 **Padme** **  
**Ye… ye… I… I… ye…

 **Tuan We** **  
**…It's ok, you don't have to be afraid. No one will hurt you  
here.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… ye… yes.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Are you still afraid?

 **Padme** **  
**Ye… n… n… n… o.

Padme looks at Darth. She can hear him breathing.

 **Tuan We** **  
** _ **To Darth**_ _ **  
**_You may speak to her.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Unsure, looks at Padme**_ _ **  
**_…Do you… remember me?

 **Tuan We** **  
**…She will not understand this question. She would not remember you.  
She is like a child, remember. Almost as if she were just born.

 **Darth** **  
**Forgive me.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Does my… appearance… disturb you?

 **Padme** **  
**N… n… n…o.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Good, Padme, listen to me very carefully.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… ye… yes.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Padme, you are going to be with this man. His name is Darth  
Vader, do you understand?

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… I… ye… ye…s. I… can…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Home?

 **Tuan We** **  
**Yes Padme, he will take you home.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… I… dau… daugh… ter?

Darth is surprised by her question.

 **Tuan We** **  
**No… Padme… do you understand, you are his… wife? Do you  
understand this?

 **Padme** **  
**Y… Ye… ye…s. I… I… I… wi… fe.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Over reacts**_ _ **  
**_Yes!

 **Tuan We** **  
**Please, be careful about your reactions, you could scare her.

 **Darth** **  
**Please, forgive me.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Oh, sir, there is no reason to forgive, I am simply instructing you.  
 _ **To Padme**_ _ **  
**_Very good Padme, you are doing so well.

Padme smiles.

 **Padme** **  
**N… no… I… I… am…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I… am… ok.  
 _ **Padme looks at Darth**_ _ **  
**_Y… yo… you… can… me… home?

Tuan We looks to Darth waiting for him to answer Padme's question.

 **Darth** **  
**When… ever you wish.

 **Tuan We** **  
**There is no reason to delay. She is ready.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To Padme**_ _ **  
**_We will go home… soon, very soon.

Padme smiles.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… home… you… now…  
 _ **Looks at Tuan We**_ _ **  
**_I… I… home… now?

 **Tuan We** **  
**Now is good.

Padme smiles again.

 **Tuan We** **  
**Give us a few moments with her. We will dress her in warmer  
clothes.  
 _ **Looks at Padme**_ _ **  
**_You will go with him but can we put better clothes on you, it is very  
cold and wet outside.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Nods to Padme**_ _ **  
**_It will be… ok, do not be afraid.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I… I… c… c… cold…

 **Darth** **  
**It is ok Padme… they will bring you to me… soon.

 **98 Ext: Landing Platform**

 **98b Ext: Main door from outside**

Padme and Darth stand together. It's dark, rainy, cold and  
very windy. The main door slides open. The wind and rain  
hits her, at first she's shocked by the intense weather.

 **Darth** **  
**It's ok, it's only wind and rain. Do not be afraid.

She calms quickly at his words and then embraces the sensation.

 **Darth cont**.  
Are you… ok?

 **Padme** **  
**F… f… fi… fine.

Darth leads her to his ship. She turns while walking and waves Ko  
and Tuan who watch from inside the main door, they wave back.  
She and Darth board the ship.

 **105 INT: Inside Darth's Shuttle**

 **Darth** **  
**Are you… comfortable?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Looks at him and smiles**_ _ **  
**_Y… Yes.

 **Darth** **  
**I must… speak to the Camino's quickly. I must leave you here  
for just a moment. Will you be… ok?

Padme looks forward out the window at the Camino's standing at the door.

 **Padme** **  
**Y… Yes.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Re-assures her**_ _ **  
**_I will be… right back.

Darth leaves.

 **98 EXT: Outside**

He runs back through the wind and rain. The door to the  
main building opens, Darth steps in, the door closes behind  
him.

 **Ko** **  
**Is everything ok?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes… I just wanted to say…

 **Ko** **  
**Yes?

 **Darth** **  
**I am… grateful.

 **Ko** **  
**You are quite welcome, it has been our pleasure.

Tuan bows her head.

 **Ko** **  
**Keep in mind… she will want to sleep often for the first few days.  
She will dream, in her dreams, she will grow and learn. She will be  
different when she wakes, more coherent.

 **Darth** **  
**I… understand.

 **Ko** **  
**If there is anything we can do for you in the future…

 **Darth** **  
**Is there anything I… can do for you…

 **Ko** **  
**There is one thing.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes?

 **Ko** **  
**Your Emperor promised that when the Empire was to begin assimilating  
the outer rim territories, that he would allow Camino to remain a  
Sovereign state.

 **Darth** **  
**I will… hold him to his promise.

 **Ko** **  
**Thank you sir.

 **Tuan We** **  
**We wish you… all the best.

Darth nods and leaves.

 **98 EXT: Outside**

Darth runs back to the ship.

 **105 INT: Inside Darth's shuttle**

Padme sits curled up in her chair, she has removed her coat. Darth  
sits in the pilots chair and looks at her.

 **Darth** **  
**Are you… ready?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Smiles at him**_ _ **  
**_H… home.

 **60 EXT: Outside – looking at Darth's Shuttle**

The ship lifts off and heads for Coruscant.

 **Time Passes:**

 **106 INT: Inside Darth's ship.**

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Looks at him and smiles**_ _ **  
**_I… I… am… wa… wi…fe?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, you are… my wife.

 **Padme** **  
**W… we…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Children?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_No.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… am…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_G… girl?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes… you are a woman.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… y… you… give… child…ren?

Not sure how to answer the question.

 **Darth** **  
**I am… not capable… of giving you children.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… to… have… children?

 **Darth** **  
**We cannot… have children, forgive me.

She calms down and changes the subject.

 **Padme** **  
**I… ha… have…

Gestures to her clothing.

 **Darth** **  
**Clothes.

 **Padme** **  
**Y… Ye… clothes… your cl… clothes?

 **Darth** **  
**Are you asking me if you will wear clothes like mine?

 **Padme** **  
**Ye… yes.

 **Darth** **  
**It will not be necessary for you to wear clothes like mine. You  
will… have your own.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Turns and looks out**_ _ **  
**_I… I… my…

She points to her eyes.

 **Darth** **  
**Your eyes?

 **Padme** **  
**Ye… ye… yes.

 **Darth** **  
**You are… sleepy?

 **Padme** **  
**Yes.

 **Darth** **  
**Sleep… my love.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Hears his words**_ _ **  
**_Y… you… pro… pro…

 **Darth** **  
**…Protect, yes… I will protect you. With my life, you must sleep  
now.

 **Padme** **  
**I… I… af… aff…

 **Darth** **  
**…Do not be afraid. You will wake again. You will open your eyes  
again, I promise, sleep now.

Padme smiles, gets comfortable and closes her eyes.

 **Time Passes:**

 **107 INT: Inside Darth's ship - Landing**

A thump jars Padme awake. The bright sun shines in the front  
window.

 **Padme** **  
**What was…

 **Darth** **  
**We have landed, we are… home… my love.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Smiles at him**_ _ **  
**_Home?

 **Darth** **  
**Come with me.

She groggily rises and follows him out of the ship.

 **108 EXT: Outside the ship**

The warm air and bright sun of Coruscant hits her. She revels in  
its warmth.

 **Padme** **  
**It is… warm here.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, Coruscant is a warm planet.

 **Padme** **  
**I like… the warm.

Puts his arm around her to escort her.

 **Darth** **  
**Sometimes the cold… is welcome. But warmth is always  
better.

 **Padme** **  
**Yes… I think… warm is better.

As their walking, Darth scoops her off her feet and carries  
her as a groom carries a bride.

 **125 INT: Apartment corridor**

They stop at a door. He opens the door to the apartment and  
sets her down.

 **Darth** **  
**We are… home.

Padme looks around, she enters slowly.

 **109 Int: Darths Quarters**

 **Padme** **  
**This is… a good home?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_It is good… if you are… happy here, are you happy here?

Padme sits in a comfortable couch and relaxes in it.

 **Padme** **  
**Yes… I think… I… be happy here.

 **Darth** **  
**Good.

 **Padme** **  
**Did we… love here?

 **Darth** **  
**…Yes… we loved here.

 **Padme** **  
**Tell me…

 **Darth** **  
**In time, for now you must… learn, About life, about our home.

 **Padme** **  
**Yes… I am… hu… hung…ry.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes… yes, you must eat.

He goes and gets food. He brings it to her.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**The Camino's told me you must eat… soft foods for the first  
couple of days.

She eats.

 **Darth** **  
**Is it… edible?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Samples it**_ _ **  
**_It is… ed…ta…ble, not good… not… bad.

 **Darth** **  
**There will be… better food.

 **Padme** **  
**You will eat with me?

 **Darth** **  
**I… I cannot.

 **Padme** **  
**Why… why not.

 **Darth** **  
**I can… only eat… in there.

He points to a chamber set up for him off to the side in their living room.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**Because of my injuries… I can only remove my mask in that chamber.  
I will eat tonight… before I sleep.

 **Padme** **  
**You will… not… sleep with… me?

 **Darth** **  
**No… I must… remove my helmet and mask to sleep. If I remove it  
outside the chamber… I will die.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Disappointed**_ _ **  
**_But you are… my love.

 **Darth** **  
**I will… always be… your love. And you will always be mine. It  
will take some… getting used to.

Padme ponders this.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**I… must…

 **Padme** **  
**Yes?

 **Darth** **  
**Tomorrow morning… I must leave you here for awhile.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Thinks, looks concerned**_ _ **  
**_I… I… how… you protect me?

 **Darth** **  
**I am… different from many men, I have abilities. I have the ability to…  
sense you. I will know if you are in any danger. Probably even before you do.  
Even from a great distance.

 **Padme** **  
**W… where… is… you… to… go? Are you… work?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Padme** **  
**You are… man… you will…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Pr… pro…vide?

 **Darth** **  
**Something like that.

 **Next morning:**

 **110 Int: Apartment – Morning**

Padme rises and enters the living area.

 **111 Int: Darths Quarters – Living room**

Darth sits waiting for her.

 **Padme** **  
**I'm… hungry.

 **Darth** **  
**Your food is here.

He points to a plate of food that sits across from him. She sits  
and begins to eat, she has a veracious appetite. She eats very  
sloppily. Darth watches her eat.

 **Darth** **  
**You have… much to learn.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Mouth full**_ _ **  
**_Yes… I will learn.

She keeps eating veraciously.

 **Darth** **  
**While I am away, you will study this.

Slides a data pad over to her. She looks at it while she stuffs  
her face.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**You can… speak to it… and it will answer your questions. It will give you  
examples of things if it can.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Still stuffing her face**_ _ **  
**_Em… very good… my love.

 **Darth** **  
**I will… return to you in the evening. The data pad will keep you  
occupied while I am gone. It is important that you learn from it.

 **Time passes:**

 **109 Int: Apartment – Early Evening**

Darth returns home, Padme is on the couch. She's nibbling while  
studying the data pad, sees him and runs to him, she gives him  
a big hug.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Happily**_ _ **  
**_My Love…!

Darth doesn't know how to respond. He finally sort of hugs her back.

 **Padme cont.** **  
**I missed you my love! Did you miss me?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Still hugging**_ _ **  
**_I thought of you… every moment.

 **Padme** **  
**Good.  
 _ **Pulls back from him a little**_ _ **  
**_When can I see you with your mask and helmet off?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_You would… not want to see me that way. My injuries are…  
substantial.

 **Padme** **  
**You will… always wear this?

 **Darth** **  
**I believe… it will be necessary.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh.  
 _ **Changes the subject**_ _ **  
**_Are you ready for bed my love?

 **Darth** **  
**Perhaps… another night… You must sleep alone again  
tonight.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Hugs him**_ _ **  
**_I want you sleep with me.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pushes her away**_ _ **  
**_No…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_We will have to make… different arrangements. It is… not  
possible right now.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh, well… ok… my love.

 **Next morning:**

 **111 Int: Apartment – Morning**

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Breaks the silence**_ _ **  
**_I dreamed last night.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes… what did you dream about?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Timidly**_ _ **  
**_Having a baby.

 **Darth** **  
**It will pass.

 **Padme** **  
**I learned about women yesterday.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Skeptical**_ _ **  
**_What did you learn?

 **Padme** **  
**I learned that women… like to shop!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Relieved**_ _ **  
**_To…

 **Padme** **  
**…Shop. We… see things that we can adorn ourselves with, things  
that make us happy and we… acquire them.

 **Darth** **  
**This is… good. There are many places like that on Coruscant.

He hands her a chip of sorts.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**You can… acquire anything you like. If they know who you are,  
they will assist you with fervor.

 **Padme** **  
**This computer pad, it will tell me how to find… places?

 **Darth** **  
**It will tell you anything you wish to know.

 **Padme** **  
**Good, while you are… providing… I will shop!

 **109 EXT: Cut to Padme – A distant shot.**

She is in a shopping sector on Coruscant. She uses the data  
pad often to find things. She explores much that day.

 **109b INT: Evening – Apartment**

Darth enters coming home from (work). She runs up and hugs him again.

 **Padme** **  
**My Love…!

Darth Hugs her back hesitantly. He sounds as if he's been reading up  
on how to be a good husband.

 **Darth** **  
**How… was your day… My Love?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Stands back and turns**_ _ **  
**_I have adorned myself with these new clothes, do you  
like them?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Disappointed**_ _ **  
**_…This is… not… how you used to dress when…

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Pouts**_ _ **  
**_…This… does not please you… my love?

Darth takes the data pad and speaks to it.

 **Darth** **  
**Show me… a queens wardrobe from Naboo.

Fancy clothing displays on the data pad, he shows her.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Exited**_ _ **  
**_Where can I get clothing like this?

 **Darth** **  
**These particular clothes must be made. We would have to order  
them… from Naboo but… have you not looked in the closet in  
your room?

 **Padme** **  
**No… I… I have not.

She runs into the room. A few moments later, she reappears  
with some of the real Padme's queens clothes on. Her hair is  
still a mess but it's an improvement.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pleased**_ _ **  
**_Now… you look like Padme.

She smiles.

 **Next morning:**

 **111 Int: Next morning – Apartment – Breakfast table**

She eats, he watches her.

 **Padme** **  
**I'm going shopping again.

 **Darth** **  
**Good, get things that make you happy. You are the wife of the  
most powerful man in the galaxy. You can have anything that  
makes you happy.

 **112 EXT: Coruscant – Streets – Shopping – Dance clubs**

Padme is looking around, she comes upon a dance club. It's early but  
the music is popping and there are a few people coming and going.  
She is intrigued and walks in.

 **113 INT: Dance Club**

She likes the music, a man eyes her as she sits down at the bar.

 **Bartender** **  
**Get you something?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_Ok, you get me something.

 **Bartender** **  
** _ **Looks at her funny for a second**_ _ **  
**_I get it… you're a clone aren't you?

 **Padme** **  
**A… clone… Yes… I believe I am.

 **Bartender** **  
**That explains it.

 **Padme** **  
**Explains what?

 **Bartender** **  
**Look, when I say, "Can I get you something" I mean,  
can I get you a drink.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh.

The observing man shows up to her side. (Kit)

 **Kit** **  
** _ **To Padme**_ _ **  
**_I'm Kit.

Offers to shake her hand.

 **Padme** **  
**I'm Padme, you offer me something but there's nothing in your  
hand.

 **Kit** **  
**Padme, you look very familiar to me.

 **Bartender** **  
**That's a new one.

 **Padme** **  
**Kit, I'm supposed to drink something but I don't know what.

 **Kit** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_A Springer.

 **Padme** **  
**Spr…ing…er.

 **Kit** **  
**Yeah, I think you'd like that.

Bartender frowns at Kit, he knows what Kit is up to.

 **Padme** **  
**Ok, one Spring-er please.

The bartender sets up her drink. She drinks some of it, it goes  
down rough, then she finishes it.

 **Padme cont.** **  
**It's very good, another please?

 **Bartender** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Kit** **  
**The lady wants another.

 **Bartender** **  
**Yeah, who's paying for this?

Padme puts the purchasing chip down. The bartender scans it.  
Shock hits his face when he sees who she is.

 **Bartender cont.** **  
**I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know who you were.  
 _ **To Kit about Padme**_ _ **  
**_You don't want this one.

 **Kit** **  
**Really, why?

 **Bartender** **  
**She's…

 **Padme** **  
**…He… doesn't need to know that.

 **Bartender** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I… yes ma'am.

 **Padme** **  
**Another, excuse me, another please.

The bartender gets her another Springer. She slams it.

 **Kit** **  
**Wow, you like those don't you?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Getting snookered**_ _ **  
**_Yes, very good.

 **Kit** **  
**Let me buy you one.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Jolly now**_ _ **  
**_Nope… I pay.

She leans over and embraces Kit.

 **Padme cont.** **  
**So… Mr. Kit, I know… you like me. So tell, where is your  
home?

 **Kit** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_Oh… right next door.

The bartender chokes, she drinks.

 **Padme** **  
**C'mon Kit, take me to your home.

The bartender shakes his head as they leave together. He has  
to help her walk.

 **112 EXT: Outside – Still day – Early**

They walk next door. The sign above Kits supposed home says, "Hotel". They go in.

 **Laia and Tarkin**

 **114 Cut to outside shot of planet Cantras Gola**

 **115 Int: Grand meeting room**

A grand meeting room on the planet of Cantras Gola. Leia and  
the Senator sit at the grand meeting table with several dignitaries  
from Cantras Gola and other nearby planets.

Leia sneaks a peak at Governor Tarkin who sits several seats  
down from her. He doesn't see her looking the first time, she  
tries to be inconspicuous. The meeting has been going on for  
awhile.

 **General Palo(Not sure of species)** **  
** _ **General of the Third Army of Cantras Gola**_ _ **  
**_…If everyone is in agreement on that matter…

Looks around, no one speaks, they all look at each other.

 **General Polo cont.** **  
**Good, then on to other matters. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like  
to introduce someone to you.  
 _ **Points to Governor Tarkin**_ _ **  
**_This is Governor Tarkin. He was a Governor with the Republic which,  
as you know is no more. But he has much experience and a  
large following.

He has agreed to work in conjunction with anyone who will incorporate  
him and his men into their armed forces.  
 _ **Looks around the room, no one speaks**_ _ **  
**_Governor Tarkin do you have anything to add?

Leia sneaks another peak at him. This time he notices and it  
catches him off guard for a moment. He stutters and clears  
his throat. The Senator sees her sneaking peaks at Tarkin.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Well of course we're proficient in the Republic Battle cruisers  
but the Empire has those now.

Princes Leia interrupts…

 **Leia** **  
**...then why not go with the Empire Governor?

 **Tarkin** **  
**The Empire has its own way of doing things. Basically we were  
told, adapt or go somewhere else. Most of the Republic went with  
the Empire. I and about a thousand of my faithful men chose  
the ladder.

 **Palo** **  
**An excellent explanation I think. So which one of you will take this man  
and his dedicated crew on board as they say?

Silence for a moment.

 **Senator** **  
**I will!

Leia looks at her uncle. He holds up his hand to her.

 **Senator cont.** **  
**We don't have an Army on Alderaan. I think it's time to  
start one.

Several smile, some not looking so sure because no one knows  
who to trust.

 **Palo** **  
**Wonderful!

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes, thank you Senator. We can discuss the details after  
the meeting.

 **Senator** **  
**Yes, that would be fine.

Leia looks at him again, he whispers to her

 **Senator** **  
**Don't worry, I got this.  
 _ **To Tarkin**_ _ **  
**_Let me know where they are and have them ready. When I return  
to Alderaan I'll send transport ships immediately.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator, you are too kind.

 **Senator** **  
**It's really nothing Governor. You and your officers may join the  
Princes and I on my ship for the trip back to Alderaan. We leave directly  
after the meeting.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Very good sir.

Leia gives him yet another look. The Senator ignores her.

 **Palo** **  
**Alright, next on the agenda.

The meeting continues on.

 **Cut:**

 **1 EXT: Later a shot of the Senators ship as they pass through space** **  
** **at light speed on their way to Alderaan**

 **2 INT: Governor Tarkin sits down with Captain Antilles but doesn't** **  
** **speak right away. Captain Antilles just smiles and goes on piloting.**

 **Tarkin** **  
**You are a remarkable pilot. I could see that when we left  
Cantras Gola.

 **Antilles** **  
** _ **Looking ahead**_ _ **  
**_Thank you.

 **Tarkin** **  
**We could use a good pilot like you in our army among our  
forces.

 **Antilles** **  
**I'm honored sir.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_Of course this is a fine job. A good one to hang on to.

 **Antilles** **  
**I'll keep your offer in mind if things ever change sir.

 **Tarkin** **  
**That's all I can ask.  
 _ **Changes the subject**_ _ **  
**_So Captain, what is your opinion of the New Galactic Empire?

 **Antilles** **  
** _ **Pauses strangely**_ _ **  
**_I guess... I would reserve my opinion as an employee of  
the Senator.

 **Tarkin** **  
**A wise man, very understandable, very understandable. But if the  
Empire offered you a, let's say, more affluent position wouldn't you be  
inclined to take it?

 **Antilles** **  
**I believe there is a lot to be said for dedication.

 **Tarkin** **  
**You could be dedicated to the Empire?

 **Antilles** **  
**You seem very preoccupied with the Empire sir, is there  
something you're not telling us.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Leans back in his seat**_ _ **  
**_Just trying to see where your interests lie.

 **Antilles** **  
**I believe the Senator to be a good man sir. I don't think the  
Empire could offer me the job satisfaction that he can.

 **Tarkin** **  
**You have no idea Captain, you have no idea.

 **116 EXT: Cut to palace landing area.**

The ship lands, Tarkin and the Senator meet outside the palace on the landing platform.

 **Senator** **  
**Governor, I called ahead, we've set up temporary quarters for you  
and your offices here. As your men arrive we'll have them near  
you until we decide what the best strategic position is for our  
new Army.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Wonderful Senator, just let us know.

 **117 Cut to the Governor and the Senator walking and** **  
** **talking together.**

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator, there are rumors going about that there is a  
force, growing… against the Empire, do you know of  
this?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Oh, you do… a good thing don't you think?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I suppose.

 **Tarkin** **  
**If it's true that is.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Stops and looks at Tarkin**_ _ **  
**_It's true.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Oh… it is?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Well… how do you know this for certain?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Pauses, thinks**_ _ **  
**_Because… I am the leader of such a force.

 **Tarkin** **  
**You… well Senator… that's… wonderful! My men and I should  
like to… join such a force. My men have been… looking for  
something like that.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Well, I really need you and your men… here. My wife and the  
princess feel much more secure knowing that you and your  
men are here.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Of course, of course, we want to give comfort where ever we are,  
we are glad to serve.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Thank you.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Of course, if you do decide you will need us to help you're effort,  
we would need to know the location of it.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Um… Well, that's not really protocol. I would need to discuss it with  
the other leaders first.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I understand completely Senator. We're staying right here until you  
decide otherwise.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **They shake hands**_ _ **  
**_Thank you, thank you Governor. I'm grateful.

 **118 Cut to Gov. Tarkin's quarters – Inside**

He is speaking to the Emperor on Holograph.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
**What have you to report Governor?

 **Tarkin** **  
**You were correct in believing that the Senator knows of an Alliance  
against the Empire. He has confided in me that he is in fact, the leader  
of this alliance.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
**Good… has he disclosed their whereabouts?

 **Tarkin** **  
**I'm afraid not Emperor, I pressed him for it but he would not tell me.  
He wishes us to stay and be a security force here on Alderaan.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
**We are running short on time. These rebels are causing a disturbance  
for the Empire. Do what you have to, to obtain this information.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes my Emperor.

The Holo goes blank. Gov. Tarkin calls his commanding officers  
to his quarters. When they have all arrived, Gov. Tarkin speaks  
to them.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Colonel Yender, The princess's quarters are in the North wing  
of the palace. Take your men and attack the North wing tonight.  
Take the princess captive, we'll use her as a bargaining chip. Kill anyone else  
that gets in your way.

 **Col Yender** **  
**Yes sir.

 **119 Ext: North Wing of palace – Night**

Yender and his men appear on the roof tops and around the  
entrances. They attack, they kill almost everyone there. They  
reach Leia's room but when they break in, she isn't there.

The security force already on Alderaan are fighting back now.  
Tarkin's men are good, they kill off many of the Alderaan  
Guard and escape into the night.

 **120 Int: Corridor just outside Tarkin's quarters.**

Captain Antilles has a complement of men with him. They address  
the Gov. at his quarters.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Opens his door**_ _ **  
**_Yes?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Governor, the Senator requests your presence at a hearing based  
on last night's attack.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Why, it doesn't concern me?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Come with me Governor.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Captain, I am a political figure head, I am an official.  
You will demand nothing of me!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I understand that sir but as the head of Security for the palace,  
I must demand that you come with us.

 **Tarkin** **  
**And if I don't?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I am authorized to take you by force.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Grumbling**_

I don't believe this… etc. etc.

 **121 Int: Hearing room – Mid morning**

Cap Ant and his men escort the Gov. in.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Walks right up to the Senator**_ _ **  
**_Senator Organa, I demand to know the meaning of this?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Please Governor, please sit down.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I am a government official and I…

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Frustrated**_ _ **  
**_…So am I Governor, and as a Senator, I outrank you…  
now sit… down!

Tarkin sits.

 **Sen Org cont.** **  
**You are here because of the attack last night, which I'm sure you  
are aware of.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes, but wh…

 **Sen Org** **  
**…Your men were the attackers.

Gov. Tarkin looks at the others in the room.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I assure you, I knew nothing of this.

 **Leia** **  
**He's lying!

Tarkin snares at her, Sen Org holds up a hand as if to silence  
her.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Let's not jump to conclusions.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator Organa, truly, I had no knowledge of this.

 **Sen Org** **  
**We captured three of your men. They wouldn't talk but they  
were definitely yours.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator, I'm… so sorry about all this. I… I don't know what to  
say. These men have all been with me for years. There was  
never any reason for me to believe that any of them would  
mutiny.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Apparently someone in your ranks thought otherwise. Governor,  
they attacked the North wing of the palace, my daughter's quarters  
are there.

Tarkin shows shock.

 **Sen Org cont**.  
I have to assume it was either a kidnap or assassination attempt on  
her life. My wife is paralyzed with fear. So do you understand why I take  
this so seriously?

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator, I have two daughters of my own, yes, yes, absolutely!

 **Sen Org** **  
**This attack… was… disturbing to say the least. Your men… are very  
good fighters. They killed about sixty servants and over a thousand of  
my Guard. My men killed seven of yours, took three prisoner and  
the rest escaped.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Looks down shaking his head**_ _ **  
**_I… I'm… deeply sorry Senator…

 **Sen Org** **  
**…There will be an investigation.

 **Tarkin** **  
**As there should be! Senator, is there anything I can do?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes actually, there is. Do an investigation of your own. Find these  
men. You have a thousand men in your ranks, surely someone  
would know something.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I will do this, I will attend to it personally. Is there anything else  
I might do, anything, please, just ask it.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_No… I think I'm satisfied.  
 _ **Turns to Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Captain, please apologize to the Governor.

Cap Ant is taken aback by the request, but never one to  
question orders. Tarkin stands up, Cap Ant extends his  
hand, they shake.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Governor, you have my deepest apologies. I was… out of line,  
Please forgive me.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Apology accepted Captain, you were doing your job, I admire your  
courage sir. In fact, it is comforting to know that such a courageous  
man is protecting all of us while we're asleep.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Thank you sir.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Now, if I may, I have an investigation to begin.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I thank you Governor, you are free to go.

Tarkin bows his head and leaves.

 **Leia** **  
** **Waits for Tarkin to leave** **  
**Father, you can't just…

 **Sen Org** **  
**…I can… and I have. There will be an investigation. If  
anything turns up, rest assured, I'll deal with it.

Leia folds her arms in frustration. The Senator just raises his  
eyebrows, puts his arm around Cap Ant shoulders and they  
walk.

 **122 Int: Computer room – Early afternoon**

Leia sits at a computer terminal. She types, she waits, she reads.  
Her expression turns to one of somewhat surprised, she reads  
aloud.

 **Leia** **  
**Governor Gene Tarkin. Sixty-four years of age, no known residence.  
No known family.

She folds her arms and leans back in her chair.

 **118 Int: Tarkin's quarters**

He has the Emperor on Holo again.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
**Yes Governor?

 **Tarkin** **  
**I'm afraid the attack was a failure, the princess was not  
in her quarters.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Unexpected, either she somehow knew someone was coming  
for her or someone alerted her.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I… I don't know my Emperor.

 **Emperor (Holo)** **  
**No matter but as I have stated, we are running out of time.  
We need to know the location of that Rebel base, you must  
take… the palace!

 **Tarkin** **  
**I understand my emperor.

The Holo fades. Tarkin contacts his leaders.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **To officers**_ _ **  
**_We must take the palace tonight. Organize your men into three  
regiments. Leave only the Senator, his wife and the queen alive,  
let no one else stop you.

The Governor leans back in his chair as if to contemplate. A  
few moments later, a light flickers and goes out. Tarkin gets  
up and surveys the light.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Strange.

He calls the Senator.

 **Sen Org V.O** **  
**Yes Governor?

 **Tarkin** **  
**Senator, do you have maintenance here?

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Yes, why?

 **Tarkin** **  
**It seems the light above my eating area has extinguished  
unexpectedly.

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Strange… I'll send them over.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Thank you Senator.

 **120 Int: corridor outside Tarkin's quarters**

 **118 Int: The Governor answers his door.**

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes?

 **MAINTENANCE MAN 1** **  
** _ **Followed by two others**_ _ **  
**_We're here about the light.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes, yes, come in.

 **Maint 1** **  
**I believe it's the one above your eating area?

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes, as a matter of fact it is.

The two other maintenance men walk in and go to work.

 **Maint 1** **  
**We looked it up on the palace computer. It monitors all the  
electronics in the palace.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I see.

 **Maint 1** **  
**It'll just be a moment.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Oh… no… problem. This is… unusual… isn't it?

 **Maint 1** **  
**Very… I've hardly known one to go bad like this.

The two men walk back and out holding the old light as  
they leave.

 **Maint 1 cont.** **  
**Done sir, sorry for the inconvenience.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Not at all, not at all, thank you.

They leave.

 **123 INT: Cut to Cap Ant Office – Late afternoon**

A buzz alerts the Captain. He looks at his monitor, then  
pushes a button to open the door to his office, the  
princess storms in.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Princess… please… come in.

She sits down in a huff.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**Something to drink?

She waves off his offer.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**So, what's on your mind?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_How's your investigation going?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Well… I haven't been at it all that long yet.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Confiding**_ _ **  
**_I've been doing some investigating of my own.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**And…

 **Leia** **  
**…And… I don't trust Tarkin.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You needed to investigate to come to this conclusion?

 **Leia** **  
**No silly… but I think my father would be angry at me if  
he knew.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Maybe, but I think he knows how you feel about the  
Governor.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Maybe.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So… what did you investigate?

 **Leia** **  
**Him.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Suspicious**_ _ **  
**_Oh… and how did you go about this?

 **Leia** **  
**I planted a bug in his room.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You…

 **Leia** **  
**I bugged his quarters.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You're right, your father would be very perturbed. That…  
that could have been disastrous. What if the Governor had  
found out?

 **Leia** **  
**I know, I know but do you remember him saying that he had  
two daughters of his own?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes.

 **Leia** **  
**I sent you a patch.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **He pulls it up and Reads aloud**_ _ **  
**_Gene Tarkin, no known place of residence, no known planet origin,  
no known relatives. That's interesting but what if they…  
just don't know?

 **Leia** **  
**What if he doesn't want anyone to know about him?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I wouldn't want anyone to know about me if I were him.

 **Leia** **  
**I think it's strange.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So do I, where is the bug?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Drops it in his hand**_ _ **  
**_Here.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh… I was under the impression that it was still in his  
room somewhere.

He drops it on a scanner of sorts.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**Small isn't it?

 **Leia** **  
**Yeah.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Let's see what it reveals.

A video of sorts displays on his monitor. He tries to adjust the  
sound.

 **Leia** **  
**No sound, just video.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh.

He tries to adjust the image.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**Not a real good image either.

 **Leia** **  
**No, I guess not.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **They watch for a second**_ _ **  
**_Who's the guy in the hood?

 **Leia** **  
**I don't know but…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**But…

 **Leia** **  
**But… I think they're both evil.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at her funny**_ _ **  
**_How do you… oh never mind. So what do you think?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Watches a little more**_ _ **  
**_I think… bad.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**The guy in the hood, what do you wanna bet…

 **Leia** **  
**…The Emperor?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…In the flesh.  
 _ **Looks at her**_ _ **  
**_Well, sort of.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Gets up**_ _ **  
**_I'm betting you're right.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**We should take this to your father immediately.

 **Leia** **  
**I agree.

She starts to walk out.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Where are you going?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I have something I need to do, I'll meet you there shortly.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Well… ok but be careful… and don't go there yourself!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **On her way out**_ _ **  
**_I will… I mean I won't.

 **124 Int: Senator Organa's chambers – Inside the chambers.**

 **Sen Org** **  
**Captain, come in, sit down.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Thank you sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**How's the investigation going?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Ah… well, I have something I would like you to look at.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ok?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I patched it to your computer.

He opens it, they watch for a second.

 **Sen Org** **  
**This is interesting, where did you get this?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Your… daughter sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh god, what did she do now?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**She planted a bug in his quarters sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh my god, well at least you have it or do you?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Drops it on the Senators desk**_ _ **  
**_I have it sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Thank you!

They watch it.

 **Sen Org cont**.  
Who's the guy in the hood?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Well sir… we… your daughter and I… think it's… the  
Emperor sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**The…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…Yes sir, the man himself.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Do you know this for sure?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Well, no sir but…

 **Sen Org** **  
**But…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**...While we were watching this she said that she thought…  
they were both evil.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Wow, how sure do you think she was?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I… I really don't know sir but… I've never really known  
her to be… wrong about such things.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Smiles a little**_ _ **  
**_You know, neither have I, where is she anyway?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh… I don't know sir, she said she'd be along shortly.

 **Sen Org** **  
**That could be bad.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**It… could be, yes sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**We can't wait, I can't wait. What say you and I go have  
a word with the Governor.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I'm with you sir.

They get up, they're about to leave the room, the door opens  
when they see Governor Tarkin outside the chambers with  
several of his men.

 **125 Int: Alderaan – Palace – Just outside Sen Org Quaters**

 **Sen Org** **  
**Governor Tarkin, we were just on our way to see you.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Well, that won't be necessary.

He and his men aim guns at them.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**What do you want Tarkin?

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Sassy**_ _ **  
**_For one Captain Antilles…  
 _ **Takes his blaster**_ _ **  
**_…we don't need you. So if you want to stay alive, I would really  
like it if you would remain silent!

 **Sen Org** **  
**The question still stands, what do you want?

Tarkin gets in the Senators face.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I want the location of the Rebel base!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You won't get it!

 **Tarkin** **  
**Captain, I thought I told you to be silent!

Tarkin shoots Captain Antilles. He goes down, seemingly  
dead, Sen Org goes to him.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_That was completely unnecessary!

Tarkin grabs the Senator by his shirt, pulls him up and  
pushes him against the wall behind him.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Gritting his teeth**_ _ **  
**_It felt good to me, now I'm growing impatient. If you want  
to see your wife and daughter alive…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…By the way… where is the princess?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I don't know.

The Governor back hands the Senator almost knocking him  
off his feet. He gains some composure and lashes out…

 **Sen Org cont.** **  
**She was supposed to meet us here but if I did know where she  
was, I wouldn't tell you.

 **Tarkin** **  
** _ **Laughs to himself**_ _ **  
**_You know Senator… I'll bet that your wife and the princess are  
going to spill their guts. They're being searched for as we speak.  
I know they're here somewhere.

I could kill you and when we find them, I'll just… squeeze the  
information out of them.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Who's searching for them?

 **Tarkin** **  
**I have three regiments of men spread throughout the palace. One  
word from me and everyone dies. Including the queen and the  
princess.

 **Sen Org** **  
**You bastard!

Tarkin gets on his comm..

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**Colonel Yender, report in!

 **Yender V.O.** **  
**We haven't found either the princess or the queen yet sir,  
we're still searching.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Good, keep me posted.  
 _ **Changes channels**_ _ **  
**_Colonel Clive, what have you?

 **Clive V.O.** **  
**Nothing yet sir.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Keep searching. Colonel Shortwing, report.

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**Colonel Shortwing!

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**Col… oh for god sake! Colonel Clive, I can't seem to reach Colonel  
Shortwing, do you know of his position?

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**Colonel Clive, come in, this is Governor Tarkin!

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**What the… Colonel Yender, come in!

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**I… Colonel Clive!

Nothing.

 **Tarkin cont.** **  
**Colonel Shortwing!

Finally a patch comes in on Tarkin's comm.. Noise and static  
are mixed in, Yender is in a panic!

 **Yender V.O.** **  
**We're under attack sir… they're coming from everywhere!

 **Tarkin** **  
**Colonel, what is happening?

Pause.

 **Yender V.O.** **  
**They're killing us sir, they have… air… and ground sir…  
and I think… several of them may be… Jedi!

 **Tarkin** **  
**Jedi? Colonel Yender, what's going on!

 **126 Ext: Palace – Outside – Night**

A battle goes on, laser fire everywhere. Yoda, Obi Wan, Mace and  
two other Jedi are wheeling their Light Sabers and taking out  
Tarkin's soldiers everywhere.

The Rebel ground and air contingents are faring well. The Rebel  
forces, what's left of the palace guard together with the Jedi are  
taking Tarkin's men down quickly.

 **127 Int: palace – Misc corridor – View from behind Tarkin** **  
** **and his men.**

 **Leia O.C.** **  
** _ **On gov Tarkin's comm..**_ _ **  
**_Governor, please tell your men to drop their weapons.

The Governor and his men turn to see Leia with a complement  
of palace guard pointing weapons at them, she walks up to him.

 **Leia cont.** **  
**I don't like it when people point weapons at my father.

She personally takes the blaster out of Tarkin's hand.

 **Leia cont.** **  
**Tell your men to drop their weapons Governor or I will  
personally blast you.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Drop you weapons men.

They do.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **She sees Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Oh my god…

She runs to his side. Another solder joins her to check  
his pulse.

 **Leia cont.** **  
**Captain… Oh father, what happened?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Mouth bleeding**_ _ **  
**_The Governor shot him.

 **Medic 1** **  
**He's still alive ma'am.

 **Tarkin** **  
**What?

She gets up and goes face to face with Tarkin.

 **Leia** **  
**Yeah, that's right, he's still alive. Too much of a man  
for you to kill.  
 _ **Looks at the Captain then at two of Tarkin's men**_ _ **  
**_You and you, pick up the Captain, we'll stop by the infirmary on  
our way to the palace prison! Now gentlemen!

Sen Org walks beside Leia.

 **Sen Org** **  
**How did you…

 **Leia** **  
**…I don't know… I was really worried after the first attack.  
Maybe Master Yoda… heard my… thoughts… or something.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Heck, I don't care, you did good honey.

 **Leia** **  
**Thanks father.

 **Sen Org** **  
**And if you ever doubt one of my decisions again... don't hesitate to warn me.

 **Leia** **  
**I won't.

 **128 EXT: They walk outside**

They meet with Yoda, Obi Wan and Mace.

 **Yoda** **  
**Taken Governor Tarkin prisoner have you?

 **Leia** **  
**Yep.

 **Yoda** **  
**Good to see this, it is. Evil I sensed in him.  
 _ **To the others**_ _ **  
**_The other two Jedi are making sure all the rest is secure.  
 _ **Turns to Obi Wan**_ _ **  
**_Obi Wan, good to see you it is.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Good to see you too master Yoda.

 **Mace** **  
**Yes Obi Wan, you showed up just in time.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Heard about your little skirmish, thought I'd drop in and give a hand.

 **Yoda** **  
**Most welcome, your presence is.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Glad to help, good to see you Senator.

 **Sen Org** **  
**You also, Obi Wan. It's been a long time.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Too long, can we help escort you…  
 _ **See's Captain Antilles**_ _ **  
**_…Senator, is this your pilot?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes, Tarkin shot him.

 **Leia** **  
**He's still alive, we need to get him to the infirmary quickly.

They begin running together to the infirmary. She looks at Obi  
Wan while they're running.

 **Leia cont.** **  
**Are you… Obi Wan Kenobi?

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Yes, are you the princess?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh yes, I've told her much about you.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Oh… yes… well, that's… good… glad to meet you… princess.

Shakes her hand.

 **Leia** **  
**Is something wrong Master Kenobi?

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Ah…  
 _ **Looks at the Senator**_

Ah… no, no. Just… surprised… that's all. You're more beautiful… than  
your father gives you credit for.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Looks at the Senator**_ _ **  
**_Father, you really must stop trying to protect me.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Fake laugh**_ _ **  
**_Oh, yeah… sorry honey!

Obi Wan senses something and stops running.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**There is something wrong.

They all stop.

 **Yoda** **  
**Sense it also do I.

The Jedi all drawl their Light sabers.

 **Mace** **  
**Me too, Sith!

 **Yoda** **  
**Near, they are.

Three Sith come over a mound and attack the palace party. Tarkin and  
his men begin fighting. The palace guard fight back.

The Sith kill two of the soldiers right away. Captain Antilles springs to life.  
He grabs a blaster and joins the fight. He does a kick where he kicks two  
of Tarkin's men almost simultaneously.

Obi Wan and Yoda are fighting one of the Sith. Mace and the rest of  
the party are fighting the other two Sith, Tarkin and his men.

 **129 Ext: The fight with the one Sith, Yoda, and Obi Wan.**

They have the Sith backing up. He finally extends the other end of  
his Light Saber and battles the two vigorously. They move back into  
an alley of sorts, still flailing away.

Yoda and Obi Wan are too good for him. They eventually battle him  
back against a wall. Almost simultaneously Obi Wan lops off his right  
arm and Yoda beheads him. His body drops to the ground, they look  
upon him.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Too bad, he would have been good in a fight.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **Turns to run back**_ _ **  
**_Not good enough!

 **130 Ext: Other battle**

Mace is handling one of the Sith. Leia, the Captain and the  
others are battling the other Sith who has Tarkin behind him.

The Sith battle their way back to their ships and board them,  
the one, taking Tarkin in with him. They lift off and fly away.  
Several ground soldiers and Captain Antilles fire on the two  
ships but with no effect. They meet with Obi Wan and Yoda.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Where's Tarkin?

 **Mace** **  
**We fought like crazy but… they were able to escape… with the Governor  
I'm sorry to say. What about your Sith?

 **Yoda** **  
**Bother no one anymore will he.

 **Mace** **  
**Good… We've seen a lot of them lately, I wonder how many  
of them there are?

 **Yoda** **  
**For sure, no way to know is there.

 **FADE:**

 **DROIDS CAPTURED BY THE EMPIRE**

 **118 Droids – Capture By The Empire – Story 2**

Our two droids have left the planet where the Techno Union  
resides.

 **119 EXT: PROTOTYPE SHIP – JETTING THROUGH SPACE**

They're jetting through space on a ship made of Transformed  
Prototype droids.

 **120 Int: Inside Prototype Ship**

They have accessed space charts and conspired to find Alderaan.  
The prototype ship can't take them to Alderaan, it's too far. The  
prototypes leave them off...

 **121 Ext: Surface – Planet of Kilia – Prototype Ship – Woodsy – shady – warm – sun peaking through trees**

...on a planet called Kilia where there is some semblance of the  
Old Republic Senate. Several members of the old Republic Senate  
come out to meet them. Senators Crow, Whitfield, Sanders, and  
McGill. They leave the prototype ship behind.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh good-day sirs, C3PO and R2D2 at your service. We are so  
glad to…

 **Senator McGill** **  
**…The two of you… you were republic droids?

 **3PO** **  
**Oh yes sir, only Republic.

 **Whitfield** **  
**Are you a protocol droid?

 **3PO** **  
**Yes… yes sir I am.

 **Whitfield** **  
**Splendid, can you interpret for us?

 **3PO** **  
**I'm sure I can.

 **Whitfield** **  
**Splendid, And your friend, can he read schematics?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **Whitfield** **  
**Ah, what did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**He said that reading schematics is one of his primary functions.

 **Whitfield**

They escort the two droids in.

 **Whitfield cont.** **  
**We've been intercepting Imperial Communiqués and we need you  
both. You will help us to decrypt them.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **As they walk in**_ _ **  
**_Oh good, I'm in need of work in my field of expertise.

 **17 EXT: Space - Star Destroyer**

 **18 INT: Star destroyer - Command Bridge**

 **(CAPTURED DROIDS) COMMANDER 1** **  
** _ **To Commander 2**_ _ **  
**_Sir, our communications team has determined that another one of our  
messages to Geonosis was intercepted by someone.

 **COMMANDER 2** **  
**Are the messages encrypted?

 **Commander 1** **  
**Yes sir, but a good protocol droid could easily decipher them.

 **Commander 2** **  
**Do we have a fix on the position of the interceptors yet?

 **Commander 1** **  
**Not yet sir but we're close.

 **Commander 2** **  
**Good, keep me posted.

 **Commander 1** **  
** _ **Comes to the position of Attention**_ _ **  
**_Sir!

 **122 INT: KALIA – COMMAND AND CONTROL ROOM**

R2 is plugged into a communication panel within the control room.

 **3PO** **  
**I'm getting another communiqué. I think it's Imperial. It has the  
same Encryption that they use.  
 _ **He listens**_ _ **  
**_It's their encryption but… are you sure they won't be able to  
triangulate our position?

Senator Crow and several others gather around.

 **Senator Crow** **  
**It's the best equipment we had on Coruscant, I wouldn't worry  
about it.

 **3PO** **  
**Oh very well.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_It reads… Current… allocations… for… death… star… are as… follows  
break… thirteen hundred… plasma cannons…

two… cannons… for… protect… command module… break… fifteen  
thousand… hand held… break… blaster… rifles… break. I'm sorry sir,  
there's a lag in the messages.

Whitfield comes up.

 **WITFIELD** **  
**Do you know if there's more?

 **3PO** **  
**Well sir, the communication line is still open…

A loud noise causes 3PO to pull out the cord connecting him to  
R2. R2, at the same time, pushes away from the panel doing his  
usual scream thing.

 **REPUBLIC COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN 1** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_What happened?

 **3PO** **  
**A… very loud noise, R2 and I are programmed to disconnect when  
something like that happens. It prevents circuit overload.

 **TECH 1** **  
**Can you re-connect?

 **3PO** **  
**We'll try… Go ahead R2, maybe the noise is gone.

R2 plugs back into the communication panel.

 **3P0 cont.** **  
**Ah, no problem now.

He listens again.

 **3P0 cont.** **  
**More inventory… let's see… Thirty Thousand beds… thirty thousand…  
cabinets… break… we… have… your… position… rebel s…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Oh dear!

 **122 INT: Kalia – Command room – Empire attacks**

Storm Troopers crash through the front entrance. There's a small  
force of Rebel Infantry but they can't hold against the numbers of  
Storm Troopers and falter.

Most are killed, some taken prisoner.

 **17 EXT: Space - Star Destroyer.**

 **123 INT: Star destoryer – interrogation room**

 **REBAL SOLDIER 1** **  
** _ **Sitting in an interrogation chair**_ _ **  
**_…I'm telling you, we've intercepted no communiqués by the Empire!

 **(DROIDS 3) COMMANDER 3** **  
**Then what are you doing on this moon?

 **REBAL SOLDIER 1** **  
**I told you, we're a diplomatic entourage for the Old Republic Senate.  
We're only here to assist the Senate.

 **Commander 3** **  
** _ **Gets in the soldiers face**_ _ **  
**_That's funny because we have your recordings of our messages. We  
retrieved them from your computers!

The soldier looks panicked.

 **59 INT: STAR DESTROYER – DROID STORAGE ROOM.**

The two are escorted to a room full of other droids, all types. Some  
are covered with dust from being there so long. Most of the other  
droids in the room are Empire. When they are alone, the Empire  
droids try to pick a fight with 3PO and R2.

(Choreograph the droid fight scene at your digression).

So R2 quickly shows them who's boss and mops up! Before long, the two are  
ignored and left alone.

 **Time Passes:**

Imperial Soldiers come to the droid filled room. The door opens.

 **Soldier 10** **  
** _ **Points to R2 and 3PO**_ _ **  
**_You two, come with us.

3PO tries to speak but R2 cuts him off.

 **3PO** **  
**But we're…

 **R2** **  
**ABSC ...Shut up!

3PO Shuts up.

 **Soldier 10** **  
**…What were you going to say… you're what?

 **3PO** **  
**We're…  
 _ **Has to think fast**_ _ **  
**_…happy to serve the Empire sir. That is what I was going to say.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC That'll work.

 **Soldier 10** **  
**Whatever.

They continue to walk.

 **125 Int: Star destroyer – communications Room – darker like** **  
** **the empire should be**

The room is a-buzz with action. The soldier calls the two droids over,  
he plugs R2 into a consol.

 **SOLDIER 10** **  
** _ **To 3PO**_ _ **  
**_You interpret?

 **3PO** **  
**Yes sir.

R2 begins to utter blips.

 **R2** **  
**ABSC Station… Module… interline… schematics… interline… download…  
Geonosis… one six two four… by… eight, three, zero, two, two, seven…

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Interprets**_

Station… module… interline… schematics… interline… download…  
Geonosis… one six two four… by… eight, three, zero, two, two,  
seven…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Dimensions… (goes on with several types of dimensions) should be  
obvious what they're for).  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Dimensions… (gives more dimensions).

R2 makes some blips. 3PO hears R2 but ignores him.

 **Time passes:**

They finally finish. R2 is taken away to another type of  
control room and ushered into the back of the room where  
he is left alone. 3PO is taken back to the droid room. The  
door closes, the lights go out. All we can see is 3PO's eyes  
and eyes and lights from the other droids.

 **Droid 2** **  
** _ **Metallic sounding**_ _ **  
**_You might as well shut down. We have been here for months.  
They just don't need us.

 **3PO** **  
**But… but I… Oh good heavens.

 **126 INT: STAR DESTROYER - R2 – CONTROL ROOM**

The room is dark with men and lights flashing everywhere. Some  
men sit at consoles monitoring screens of different sorts. R2 quietly  
puts up a small satellite dish, he calls to 3PO.

 **124 INT: DROID STORAGE ROOM**

3PO's eyes light up.

 **3PO** **  
**What…  
 _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_Oh, it's you. What do you want, I was very happily shut down?

 **126b INT: STAR DESTROYER - CONTROL ROOM - R2**

His little satellite starts moving.

 **124 INT: STAR DESTROYER – DROID STORAGE ROOM - Dark**

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Reading R2's transmission out loud**_ _ **  
**_Very large… very dangerous… space station… dimensions… (he  
receives dimensions… weapons… inconceivable… does not  
compute… does not compute… weapons… no data…  
does not compute…  
 _ **Speaks quietly back to R2**_ _ **  
**_R2 what are you talking about? What is this thing you…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Oh… oh dear.

 **126 INT: Control room – R2**

He pulls his little Satellite back in.

 **Next Day:**

 **17 Ext: Space - star destoryer**

 **93 Int: Star destroyer – hanger bay – bright**

Darth's ship has just landed. The ramp of Darth's ship is  
coming down. Storm troopers and Imperial soldiers are lined  
up in perfect formations at the position of attention. Darth  
Vader walks down the ramp.

He is greeted by two high ranking Imperial Officers. Darth  
begins to inspect the troops. After he has walked passed all  
the ranks of troops he walks off to another part of the ship.

 **126b INT: Star destroyer - control room – R2**

No one is paying any attention to R2. He puts up his little satellite again.

 **124b INT: Star destroyer – droid storage room**

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_No… R2 you're going to get us both in trouble.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_R2… if you transmit that data to someone at an Old Senate…

 **126c Int: Control room**

 **R2** **  
**(TRANSMITTING)

 **95 INT: ALLIANCE HQ – CONFERENCE ROOM**

A Republic serviceman approaches Senator Organa.

 **Senator Organa** **  
**Yes?

 **Alliance Soldier2** **  
**Sir, we've intercepted a transmission from an Imperial Star Destroyer  
but there was a secret message attached.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So… show it to your superior officer.

 **Alliance solder 22** **  
**I did sir… he told me to bring it to you directly.

The Senator looks at one of his confidants standing next to him, then  
takes the data pad and reviews it. Soon the Senator looks panicked.

 **Senator** **  
** _ **To his friend**_ _ **  
**_Can we continue this later?

His friend bows and walks away.

 **Senator cont.** **  
**Go and get master Windu and Captain Antilles immediately. Tell them  
to meet me in the main conference room.

 **Republic Serviceman 22** **  
**Yes sir.

 **95 INT: ALLIANCE HQ – CONFERENCE ROOM**

Senator Organa is waiting, pacing. Mace and the Captain arrive at the same time.

 **Mace** **  
**You sent for us Senator?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Please, sit down gentlemen.  
 _ **They sit**_ _ **  
**_On the monitor are the first two sections of design specifications  
for an Imperial Space Station.

They both look closer.

 **Sen Org cont.** **  
**I'm sure I don't need to tell you how serious this is.

 **Mace** **  
**Where did you get these?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Apparently the Empire captured two Old Republic droids. Not realizing  
what they had, they inadvertently downloaded the spec's for this  
space station to this R2 unit for safe keeping. The R2 unit, delivered a  
message to us secretly.

 **Mace** **  
**Where's the rest… man this thing must be huge!

 **Sen Org** **  
**That's why you're here gentlemen. The rest of the specs are in the  
memory of this R2 unit. There will most likely be a protocol droid  
with it. Leave the protocol droid, we only need the R2 unit.

I need you two to make a plan, put a team together and if  
possible, recover that droid.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Attack a Star Destroyer, that would most certainly be suicide.

 **Mace** **  
** _ **Thinking**_ _ **  
**_Not necessarily, the bulkheads on those things is fairly  
thin. I was on Coruscant when they were building them. There  
wasn't a lot of metal recourses around, so they had to skimp.

We could attach ourselves to a part of the Destroyer where they  
wouldn't be able to detect us. We could cut into the hull, create  
a diversion, find that droid, and get out.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Looks at Captain Antilles**_ _ **  
**_Captain, you're the man on this. No one knows ship navigation  
like you do. Could you navigate an attack like that?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I could get us in there before they knew we were coming but we'd have to  
know what the best position for us to attach would be.

 **Mace** **  
**We'd need good men. The best, at least twelve. The Alliance would  
have to be there with ships ready to haul us out of there when we had  
the droids. I think we need to move quickly.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Captain?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I'm on it.

The Captain and Mace leave.

 **125 Int: Star destroyer – communications room**

One of the officers is looking intently at a monitor. He has a  
curious look on his face. He calls a co-officer over.

 **SD OFFICER 3** **  
**Hey, what do you make of this?

 **SD OFFICER 4** **  
** _ **Looks on**_ _ **  
**_Looks fine to me.

 **SD Officer 3** **  
**What about that extra line there. That isn't usually there  
when we're transmitting is it?

 **SD Officer 4** **  
** _ **Looks closer**_ _ **  
**_I don't know, I think it's probably just… something on the screen.  
Probably needs the optical sensor replaced.  
 _ **Pauses, looks again**_ _ **  
**_There… it's gone now.

 **SD Officer 3** **  
**Still, I'm going to have a superior look at it.

 **SD Officer 4** **  
**Up to you.

 **Time passes:**

 **126 INT: CONTROL ROOM – R2**

He is retracting his satellite again. No one notices.

 **124 INT: DROID STORAGE ROOM – 3P0**

 **3PO** **  
**R2, what are you doing! They'll deactivate us for sure!

 **125b Int: Communications room**

A superior officer is now looking on with Officer 3 at a recording of the transmission.

 **SUPERIOR OFFICER 1** **  
**I… I don't know… I have never seen this before.

 **Officer 3** **  
**It could be just a line on the screen. Maybe the optical sensors  
are going bad.

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**Could be.

Just then, Darth Vader walks into the room. He sees the officers  
huddled around the monitor. When they see Darth, they all come  
to the position of attention.

 **Darth** **  
**As you were.  
 _ **Walks over**_ _ **  
**_What are you looking at commander?

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**I don't think it's anything really My Lord. We're reviewing a  
recording of one of our transmissions to Geonosis. There's an  
extra line there but it could just be a malfunction.

Darth looks on.

 **Superior Officer 1 cont.** **  
**There sir, that extra line… there.

Darth goes into panic mode!

 **Darth** **  
**Captain, how long ago was this sent?

 **Officer 3** **  
**About twenty minutes ago sir.

 **Darth** **  
**Center and intensify on the extra line.

 **Officer 3** **  
**Yes sir.

He does.

 **Officer 3 cont.** **  
**There sir.

 **Darth** **  
**It's a hidden message! See if you can play it back!

They play it back, it's garbled.

 **Officer 3** **  
**I'm sorry sir, It's encrypted.

 **Darth** **  
**Is there a protocol droid on board?

 **Officer 3** **  
**Yes sir, we just used it.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_Get it back here immediately. Have it decrypt that message. Contact  
me as soon as you know something!

Darth looks at the Superior officer.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**Are we able to determine where that hidden transmission was sent from?

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**I believe so my Lord…

Looks at a panel.

 **124 INT: Droid STORAGE room – 3P0**

The lights come on. A soldier walks in.

 **SD SOLDIER 7** **  
**You.

 **3PO** **  
**Me sir?

 **Soldier 7** **  
**Yeah you, come with me… quickly.

3PO hurries to follow him out.

 **126 INT: STAR DESTROYER - Control room**

No one is watching R2. He quietly wheels himself out. The  
door behind him closes.

 **DARTH AND SUPERIOR OFFICER 1**

The superior officer looks at Darth with some trepidation.

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**It…

 **Darth** **  
**What is it commander, quickly!

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**It… came from… here sir.

 **Darth** **  
**Here?

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**Yes sir, this ship.

 **Darth** **  
**Where?

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
** _ **Looks again**_ _ **  
**_It came from… the main command and control center sir.

 **Darth** **  
**Get a security detail up there immediately! Have them meet  
me outside that room!

 **Superior Officer 1** **  
**Yes My Lord.

Darth leaves the room in a hurry!

 **126b INT: STAR DESTORYER – control room**

Imperial soldiers are busy at work. Darth comes into the room in a hurry. All come to attention. Darth looks darting around the room.

 **SD OFFICER 5** **  
**Sir… What is it?

 **Darth** **  
**Was there a droid in here…

A call comes to Darth on his comm..

 **SD Officer 5** **  
**Yes commander?

A voice comes over Darth's comm..

 **Superior Officer 1 V.O.** **  
**Sir, the message was sent but we were unable to triangulate  
its destination.  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Apparently… some of the design specs for the Death Star were  
in it.

 **Darth** **  
**Death Star, what… why were the Design specs loaded into  
that droid?

 **Superior Officer 1 V.O.** **  
**It's protocol sir. The spec's were downloaded to it for safe keeping.

 **Officer 5** **  
** _ **Shows Darth where R2 was**_ _ **  
**_Yes sir, it's right…

 _ **Looks for R2**_ _ **  
**_Well… it was right here a moment ago.

 **Darth** **  
**I'm sure that droid was Old Republic! Find it commander! Find it now.

 **Officer 5** **  
**Oh… my god!

Officer 5 hits a button on a comm.. panel.

 **Officer 5 cont**.  
This is an emergency… subdue all droids… subdue all droids.  
Report immediately!

Darth looks at the security detachment that has been with him.

 **Darth** **  
**Come with me.

Darth leaves the room in a hurry. The security detachment follows.

 **17 EXT : Space - STAR DESTROYER**

A small ship comes out of light speed near the Star Destroyer.

 **18 INT: STAR DESTROYER – MAIN BRIDGE**

An alarm sounds.

 **SD OFFICER 32** **  
** _ **To officer 33**_ _ **  
**_Intruder alert!

 **SD OFFICER 33** **  
** _ **Hits a comm.. button**_ _ **  
**_I concur.

 **SD Officer 32** **  
**Send out Tie Fighters immediately!

 **SD Officer 33** **  
**Yes sir.

 **SD officer 32** **  
**Move the ship out of orbit, take evasive maneuvers.

 **SD BRIDGE OFFICER 1** **  
**Yes sir.  
 _ **To bridge officers, repeats the command**_ _ **  
**_Move the ship out of orbit. Do it quickly!

 **127 EXT: SPACE – SMALL ALLIANCE SHIP**

The small ship attaches itself to the back of the main command  
center of the Star Destroyer.

 **126 INT: SMALL ALLIANCE SHIP – CONTROL ROOM**

Several Republic soldiers, Captain Antilles, two other Jedi and  
Mace Windu attend a hatch at the bottom of their ship. The hatch  
opens. Mace takes out his Light saber and cuts a hole in the fuselage  
of the Star Destroyer. They all jump through.

 **128 INT: STAR DESTROYER – CORRIDORS**

Alarms sound all over. Darth moves quickly through the ship.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **He stops**_ _ **  
**_I sense…

He turns around and runs in the opposite direction. Before long  
he stops. The security detail follows his movements.

 **Darth cont.** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Mace… Windu?

Darth takes off running again, the detail follows.

 **12b8 Int: Star destroyer – empty corridor**

A Republic officer enters it with a team of Republic soldiers.

 **REPUBLIC OFFICER 1 (RECOVERY DETAIL)** **  
**Ok men, we need to find that droid. His call sign is R2D2. Move  
fast, they know we're here.

 **REPUBLIC SOLDIER 2** **  
**We have a fix on the Astromech droid sir, this way.

They come to another corridor.

 **Republic Officer 1** **  
**Split up.

They split up.

 **128 INT: STAR DESTROYER – ANOTHER EMPTY CORRIDOR**

Darth is alone at the moment. He senses something. He drawls  
his light saber and ignites it.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Into to quiet air**_ _ **  
**_I thought you were dead.

Mace Windu jumps out, the two begin to battle!

 **Mace** **  
**Good… surprised?

They spar.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Mace** **  
**I have a…

 _ **They spar**_ _ **  
**_…Question for you.

Sparing.

 **Darth** **  
**I'm going to… kill you but you may ask…

Sparing.

 **Mace** **  
** _ **Sparing**_ _ **  
**_…Are you Anakin?

Sparing.

 **Darth** **  
**THAT… was my former name!

 **Mace** **  
**Former Name or not, you cut my hand off! I'm gonna **kill** you  
for that!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Strikes at Mace**_ _ **  
**_We… will see!

They fight on.

 **128b INT: STAR DESTROYER – CORRIDOR**

R2 is rolling along. He opens the door to the droid storage room, 3PO sees him.

 **3PO** **  
**Thank the maker. R2 what's happening, what was  
that explosion?

R2 doesn't take the time to answer. He uses one of his little retractors  
and pulls 3PO out behind him.

 **128c Int: Star destroyer – corridor**

R2, 3PO and the Republic soldiers meet. One of the soldiers has a  
sensor.

 **REPUBLIC SOLDER 3** **  
**That's the Astromech droid sir. That's the one we're looking for.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)

 **Republic Soldier 3** **  
** _ **He gets on a comm..**_ _ **  
**_We found them!  
 _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_Come with us!

R2 won't move.

 **Republic Soldier 3 Cont.** **  
**Come on man, we're in a hurry!

 **R2** **  
**ABSC I'm not leaving without my friend.

 **Republic Soldier 3** **  
**Wha…  
 _ **Looks at 3PO**_ _ **  
**_What did he say?

 **3PO** **  
**I'm sorry sir, he seems to have gotten a touch of affection. He  
won't leave without me.  
 _ **Looks at R2**_ _ **  
**_R2 you must go. Don't worry about me. You're the important  
one here.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**Well sir, it appears that… he won't leave unless you bring me along.

 **Republic officer 3** **  
**Fine, fine, both of you, let's get the hell out of here shall we?

 **129 Int: Star destroyer – Mace and Darth battle**

Mace backs off and puts a hand to a device in his ear.

 **Mace** **  
** _ **Shows different interest now**_ _ **  
**_I'm gonna kill you!

They spar…

 **Darth** **  
**Your skills are superb, but you will not defeat me.

Darth strikes at Mace. Mace makes a move…

 **Mace** **  
**Maybe.

…Cuts through the bulkhead with his Light Saber and hops through.

Mace steps back.

 **Mace cont.** **  
**Maybe another time!

Mace hops over a balcony and lands several floors down. Darth follows.

Both groups of Alliance soldiers and the droids come out of a turbo  
lift near the attached Rebel ship and are boarding, Mace calls the  
Alliance ship bridge.

 **Mace cont.** **  
**Prepare to lift off!

Mace runs back down corridors towards the rebel ship that they  
came in.

Now there is fighting everywhere. Blasters firing… Meanwhile Darth  
is deflecting shots from the Rebel soldiers, he is trying to get passed  
the fighting to the corridor where the Rebel ship is attached.

Mace uses his Light Saber to deflect several shots and then runs into  
another corridor.

In another part of the fighting, Captain Antilles has a skirmish of his  
own going on. He's hiding behind a bulkhead support firing. They call  
him to tell him they are ready to depart.

A door opens right behind him. Imperial soldiers and storm troopers  
try to come through but they're too close to ready their guns so they  
all get into a hand to hand with Captain Antilles.

The Captain grabs a large metal bar sitting on the floor near him. He  
uses it like a martial arts staff, he fends off three of his attackers.

Then, with great strength, he puts the bar in front of the rest of the  
Imperials and forces them back through the doorway. He fires at a  
control panel. The door sweeps closed, closing them in.

The Captain's reflexes are superb, just as the door closes he turns.  
Darth sheers off part of his sleeve with his Light Saber. The Captain  
is burned but ok. Almost immediately Darth strikes at him again.

The Captain dodges! Darth swings at him several more times driving  
him backwards. They face off for a moment.

 **Darth** **  
**You have reflexes like a Jedi but I cannot sense you.

Darth swings at him again, hitting bulk heads and things around  
him, sparks fly but he continually misses.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I'm not easily susceptible to the Force. You can't sense me.

 **Darth** **  
**Interesting.

Darth strikes at him again and again missing. Eventually the  
Captain seizes the opportunity and tackles Darth, clipping  
him at his waste and taking him to the floor.

Darth throws him off easily, bounces up and attacks the  
Captain again. The Captain is up just as quickly and catches  
Darth's hand with the Light Saber in it before he can strike  
down.

Darth tries to out muscle the Captain but is surprised when  
the Captain shows great strength and holds him back. Darth  
has to use the Force to get the Captain away.

The Captain is not easily affected by the force so Darth has  
to use it differently. He causes the loose bar on the ground  
to meet with the captain and knock him down.

The Captain gets pushed away but comes back quickly and  
tackles Darth again. This time Darth falls down on his back  
but the Captain is still standing.

Almost simultaneously the Captain reaches up and grabs a  
rope handed down from the balcony above. He is hauled up  
quickly and they rush off.

Darth, using the Force, jumps all the way to the balcony.  
Storm Troopers already on the balcony floor join him as  
they chase the rebels through corridors,

 **128 Int: Misc corridors**

firing on them as they run. They finally come to where the  
Alliance ship is attached.

They all climb in, the Alliance ship shields are up and the  
Imperial weapons have no effect. The hatch on the ship  
closes and the ship detaches itself from the hull of the  
Star Destroyer.

Space comes in, several Storm Troopers are sucked out  
into space. Darth holds on, just before shields cover the  
hole, Darth, using the Force, throws his Light Saber, he  
guides it to the Rebel ship.

It hits the ship causing major damage to it. His Light  
Saber returns to his hand.

 **130 Int:Inside rebel ship**

3PO and R2 along with several others are jolted  
from Darth's attack.

 **127 Ext: Space - rebel ship**

The Rebel ship is badly damaged.

 **131 EXT: Space**

More Alliance ships appear.

 **84 Int: An alliance ship – Yoda**

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **Into a comm..**_ _ **  
**_Damaged, the infiltration ship is, retrieve it and to Light Speed  
jump! All other ships, to light speed, jump now!

Another Rebel ship swoops in. It opens a large hatch on its  
underside and pulls the damaged ship in. The Star Destroyer  
is firing on it but it has its shields up. It turns jumping almost  
instantly to Light Speed disappearing into space.

 **128 Int: Star destoryer – corridor – hole in bulkhead**

Everyone looks at Darth. The superior officer looks at Darth, fearing what he will do.

 **Time passes:**

 **132 Int: Star destroyer – balcony**

All in formation. Darth looks down from a balcony.

 **Darth** **  
**You… all of you… the crew of this vessel. All of you have failed  
me!  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_You are lazy, undisciplined and sloppy!  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_You allowed Rebels to overrun your ship and steel important  
information!

Some of the troops in formation begin to react. Darth  
is imposing a punishment through the Force upon them.

Electrical charges begin to surround each of them,  
now including the officers. Blue Electric Charges emit  
down from Darth where he stands.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**You have failed me, the Empire…

They're all crying out now, smoldering, wincing from  
agonizing pain as blue charges consume all of them.  
The charges begin to grow even stronger.

 **Darth cont.** **  
**…and most of all, you failed the Emperor.

Now they're all lying down, writhing in pain. Suddenly  
the electric charges stop. Darth slumps over from exhaustion.

 **Darth cont.**

…and now, I go to answer to the Emperor.

Another shot of all the crew, still writhing in pain. The  
punishment stopped but they're all still in shock, no one gets up.

 **133 Ext: Space – Alliance ships**

 **84 Int: Alliance destroyer – bridge – Yoda**

Yoda sits in meditation. His eyes open wide.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **To the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_To Alderaan we must go.

 **ALLIANCE HELMSMAN** **  
**Alderaan sir?

 **Yoda** **  
**Quickly, follow us the rest of the ships, command them.

 **133b Ext: Space – alliance ships – turn to Alderaan END OF 3RD SUB STORY "CAPTURED BY THE EMPIRE"**

 **END MOVIE**


End file.
